


When In Vegas

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flustered Dean Winchester, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Dean Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Romantic Comedy, Sam Winchester Knows, Season/Series 06, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: "Two Hearts" is a very popular gay couples show but is also the oldest unsolved case any hunter have tried to resolve. Every five years, the winners die mysteriously and no one could catch the killer yet.This time, Bobby and Sam have the perfect plan: they only need to convince Dean to marry Castiel in Las Vegas, join the show and win the prize.Can a clueless, hot angel and a tough hunter make the audience believe they're happily married while dealing with the strange romantic tension that surrounds them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 123
Kudos: 243
Collections: DCBB 2020





	1. "Let's use Photoshop!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so happy to show you this work!  
> I really enjoyed writing this fic, because I really love flustered Dean and clueless Castiel.  
> I wanted to fix season 6 too, so I rewrote history here, hehe, Cas and Dean never broke up, and Cas never went Godstiel.  
> I want to say thank you to @agusvedder she was my beta and my emotional support in this adventure!  
> And please enjoy LeafZelindor amazing work! She's such a talented artist and I'm so happy to teamed up with her!  
> Go check her amazing artwork here 
> 
> [LeafZelindor artwork](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/631971862277128192/)
> 
> Thank you to DCBB mods for keep this writing challenge alive and for their hard work!
> 
> Please enjoy how Dean Winchester is able to die inside because Cas is around spreading sexiness as many times as we wish. Heheheh.

Sam was walking from side to side in front of Lisa's house. He had his hand over his mouth, and from time to time he looked at the door with indecision in his eyes. Then he stopped. He approached the door, and when he was about to knock, he regretted it, and came back in a row to his truck.

He sat on the driver's seat, taking a deep breath. He decided to take his cellphone and make a call.

" _ Again _ ?!" Bobby's voice sounded like a thunder on the other side of the phone. 

Sam coughed awkwardly and ashamed "He's happy here, Bobby…" Sam said, giving excuses for his cowardice attitude, "I dragged him out from this so many times! He gave me back my soul and everything… I don't know if we should…"

"Kid, look," Bobby Interrupted him, "Every time we call him…"

"He always comes without thinking…" Sam completed the quote, because he knew what Bobby wanted to say. This was the fifth time they were talking about this matter.

"This case is huge, son. One of the biggest unsolved cases known to hunters." Bobby explained.

"I know…" huffed Sam.

"This is the only way, and it  _ has  _ to be those two..." Ordered Bobby.

Sam took a deep breath again, "I know." He repeated.

"Good."

"Yeah. Good."

"Bullshit boy! You're not convinced!" Shouted Bobby's voice on the phone. 

Sam closed his eyes because he was being too loud.

"It's just, because…" Sam tried to explain, "He'll get so furious when I tell him the plan."

"Believe me," affirmed the old hunter, "When he sees  _ this _ case, he will do anything to solve it."

"Fine." Answered Sam, pressing his lips.

"Okay, Good luck... Bye." And Bobby hung the phone.

"Yeah… good luck to me…" murmured the younger Winchester. He put the phone in his pocket, and exited the truck.

He approached the door, and knocked. He saw Dean checking who it was from the window, and how a big grin was drawn on his face. Sam smiled at him too, but was kind of scared…

"Hey Sammy! Another mission?" Asked Dean, when he opened the door.

Sam huffed, and Dean added, "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Because…" started to say Sam, "It is a Big Fish, Dean. I needed to tell you in person."

Dean frowned, "What?"

"It’s  _ Two Hearts _ ."

Dean was in awe when he heard that, his smile went wide.

"Well… hell yeah! It’s a big one!" He said.

"Five years have passed since the last death so…" pointed Sam.

"I'm in," replied Dean.

"But, I didn't even tell you what the plan is…" observed the younger one.

Dean put his serious face, "I'm in, Sam... I'll tell Lisa. You come inside and wait for me, I have to pack." He finished, entering the house. 

Sam followed him, slowly closing the door.

"This step was easy…" he murmured to himself.

//////////

They were hitting the road in Baby with Led Zeppelin on, when Dean spoke excitedly, "Then… What's Bobby's plan? Infiltrate inside the production team?"

Sam side eyed him, "Yeah… ehm...kinda…" he replied awkwardly, but Dean was so happy about the case, he didn't notice.

"Awesome!" The older Winchester exclaimed, "I could be a cameraman and you…" Dean gave him a quick glance, and then added, drowning a laugh, "a stylist."

Sam turned his head sharply, "Wha…?" He tried to say with his bitch face mode on, but Dean kept daydreaming about the mission.

"I can't wait to solve this, Sammy," Dean hit the wheel with enthusiasm in his eyes, "No hunter could solve this  _ ever. _ "

"I know," smiled Sam. He was excited too, except for the part where he had to explain the actual plan to his brother, it was pretty cool.

"One of the biggest mysteries…" Dean continued, "We don't know if it's a ghost, or a demon, or a god…" Dean grinned, "I can't believe we are gonna investigate Two Hearts…" he repeated.

There was a short silence…, and then a doubt assaulted Dean's mind…

"But… I have a question…" the older hunter said, Sam side eyed him again, "Why is Bobby so sure about us solving it this time?" Dean turned his face to see his brother, but Sam wasn't looking at him,"I've heard the best hunters had infiltrated, and had investigated Two Hearts, and even then…" Dean watched the road again, "They couldn't…"

"It’s because… this time…" said Sam, trying to give more information, because he was still thinking how to face that step, "This time the plan is too good…" he added.

"Oh…" observed Dean, "He didn't tell you the details."

"Nope," replied Sam, pressing his lips distressfully, "He just said it cannot fail." 

Dean hit the wheel again, excited, "Dude! Can't wait!" He exclaimed, happy.

"Yeah, me neither" Sam faked a smile, and turned his face to his window.

//////////////

They stopped in a motel on the side of the route. The night was beautiful, and they were getting themselves ready to sleep for a few hours. But before they did that, the doubt was in Dean's head again.

"What I don't understand is… why do we have to go to Las Vegas?" Asked the older hunter, while searching in his bag for his toothbrush.

Sam opened his eyes wide… what should he answer? He was having a panic attack right there, he wasn't prepared… not yet. The silence was evident.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again, waiting for an answer, toothbrush in hand. Watching him attentively. There was no way out.

"We need to make a procedure…" informed Sam and turned around offering Dean his back, while he was searching for his own toothbrush inside his bag.

"A  _ procedure _ ?" Asked Dean with squinty eyes, "what kind of procedure? What are you talking about?"

"Hello Dean... Sam," a rough voice sounded behind them.

They turned around to find Castiel standing in front of them.

Dean gave a little jump in his place, at the same time Sam was staring at him. 

"Hi Cas," greeted the younger one.

Dean glared at his brother, and asked, pointing at the angel, "What is he doing here?"

"You called me," the angel replied. Dean was staring at him now.

"No, I didn't," the older hunter said.

"Not you, I meant Sam." Explained Castiel, and Dean's glance was on his brother again.

Sam felt it was about time, "Yeah… he… Ahm… we need him for the _procedure_ I told you," the younger hunter informed, clenching his jaw.

Dean frowned confused, "Why we do need Cas for the procedure?" Then he blinked, "Wait… what kind of  _ procedure  _ is this?"

"Look," Sam started to say, "The plan doesn't imply infiltrating inside the production team… but to participate as contestants." Sam was waiting for his brother to understand that point. 

Dean frowned again, "But… It's a gay marriage couples contest."

"Exactly," Sam replied, still waiting for his brother.

Dean was watching him, completely clueless.

"You and Cas," Sam shot.

Dean blinked, then he crossed his arms on his chest, "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"We are going to Las Vegas because we need  _ you and Cas _ to get married, enter the contest of Two Hearts, and win."

Dean exploded in laughter, "Sam, you know I like jokes ,but…"

Sam buffed "This is not a joke, Dean." Affirmed the younger one, pointed at him with a finger. Then he placed both hands on his hips.

Dean was in silence again, frowning.

"I don't understand…" said Cas, interrupting the awkward moment, "You called me because you want me to marry Dean?" Asked Castiel, cocking his head to a side, narrowing his blues.

"You're not gonna marry me, Cas!" Dean shouted at him, turning his whole body to see him, pointing at the angel with his finger.

"But… Sam…" the angel was a mess of confusion.

"Sam is talking nonsense!" Exploded Dean again.

But Sam was expecting this reaction, so he just walked past his brother and approached Cas, "Cas, you owe us, we helped you defeat Raphael, so… you have to help us here."

Castiel tilted his head again, with squinty eyes, trying hard to understand the situation there.

Dean was near them again, like a caged lion, his ears were red, lit in anger, "He's not gonna help us, because this is not gonna happen! We'll find another plan."

"Dean, all the imaginable plans had been done! Bobby…" replied Sam, and then he  _ had  _ to roll his eyes, because Dean was yelling again.

"Then  _ you _ marry him!" Dean pointed at his brother.

Sam sighed, "Bobby says it has to be you and Cas…"

Cas looked at Dean when he heard this.

"Why?" Asked, but when he saw his brother pursing his lips, trying to keep his words inside, Dean straightened in his place, feeling uncomfortable with that reaction. What the hell was his brother thinking?  _ Damn…  _ then he found Cas looking at him intensely, and that was it.

"And you! Stop watching me like that! That's why people think we are something…" he murmured, flustered.

Sam had his cellphone in his ear, and the other hand still on his hip.

"What are you doing?" His older brother approached him in a row.  _ What a traitor son of a bitch Sam was _ . 

"I'm calling Bobby" 

_ Dean knew it!  _

"He said I should call him if you said  _ No _ and if you were acting like an idiot."

"Perfect!" Shouted Dean, raising his arms to the ceiling.

"I still don't understand what kind of mission this is" murmured Cas, watching the whole scene.

"Hi, Bobby," greeted Sam, "yeah… it's happening what you said would happen," explained the younger one.

Dean was staring at him with fire in his eyes. 

"Yes, he already asked me to do it in his place… and yes, he got mad at Cas without reason."

"What the…!?" Exclaimed Dean, roughly taking the phone from his brother’s hands "Give me that!" He requested him, angry. He put the cellphone in his ear, and said in a loud voice, "I won't do this!"

"Listen, kid!" Bobby's voice sounded louder than his. 

Dean straightened in his place like a soldier, automatically.

"Leave you scared ass aside, this is something  _ serious _ . This show has been airing for thirty years, The deaths are every five years!" Dean gulped, "we suspect it is because they don't want people thinking something is going on there... But someone or  _ something  _ is killing humans, and you are screaming like an old lady and crying like a schoolgirl because you don't want to fake a marriage with  _ Cas _ ?! What is wrong with you?!"

Dean swallowed hard, he watched Sam, and then Cas, and then, he heard Bobby's talking again, "And it has to be you and him because, believe me, I'm not  _ blind _ , son... Or are you gonna make me talk about it?" 

Dean lowered his face, and in a very low voice, he replied, "I… I don't know what you’re talking about…" 

"Yes, yes you know what I'm talking about," affirmed Bobby on the other side of the line. 

There was silence. Dean gave a quick glance to Cas, and then raised his chin, "And why do we need papers if this is gonna be a fake marriage?" He said this, and Sam stared at him in awe. Was Dean accepting the plan? 

"Because we need documents, real ones," answered the old hunter, "They investigate the contestants, do you understand? They make interviews with the families."

"Okay,  _ damn, _ yeah, I get it," said Dean, staring back at Sam.

"Look," Bobby continued, "You finish this case, and you get a divorce... Got it?"

"Fine," Dean replied.

"And we need you to win, so Sam is gonna be your chaperone during the contest," said Bobby, "just because I don't want you screwing this up... Cas is such a clueless angel, but we need him, and his innate  _ sex appeal. _ "

Dean side eyed Cas when he heard Bobby saying the last words, and gulped when he saw the angel staring back at him, cluelessly, cute and handsome. That mix he was... dangerous and inevitably attractive. 

Dean pursed his lips, ashamed at the light of that idea. Why was he thinking about Cas in that way? He had Lisa. He thought being with Lisa will help him not to have those sinful, gay thoughts about the angel, his beautiful  _ male  _ angel friend. Damn! He was thinking about  _ that _ again.

"Mhm… yeah fine, Bye." Finished Dean. He hung up the phone, and approaching his brother, gave it back to him, "Let's go to Las Vegas." He said.

///////////

They were riding Baby again, this time with Cas. They decided to do  _ the thing _ before sleeping, and Las Vegas was near.

"This…  _ human union, _ " Cas began to talk, with a thoughtful face, "it’s not allowed for my species…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I know, Cas," he caught Castiel's blues on the mirror, "This isn't real, ok? We'll just fake it," Dean explained, and saw how the angel nodded silently.

Sam turned around to see the angel, "It’s like a temporary contract to solve a case," the younger one said.

"Oh… I understand." Replied Cas.

Dean snorted.

"Did you call Lisa?" Wanted to know Sam.

"I did," answered Dean.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Asked Sam.

Dean was watching the road when he huffed "Of course," he replied calmly, "I told her I'm coming to Las Vegas to get married to an angel… Don't worry! It’s just for a while!"

Sam averted his eyes to the road, frowning.

Dean side eyed him, and snorted, "No, Sam... I didn't tell her the truth!"

"She’s been very supportive about your hunting life," observed Sam.

"Yes, she's a good woman," described Dean.

The older hunter stole a glimpse of Cas through the mirror, the angel looked calm and relaxed, watching the route through the window. He could appreciate his perfect and refined profile. And his smooth skin. His long eyelashes, so black, as if they were delineating his gorgeous sea-blue eyes. And his lips.  _ Dean… stop right there, don't watch his lips _ … impossible… pink, plump, delightful. He knew this mission was going to be a nightmare for him. Trying to push all the things the male angel made him feel. Unexplored, forbidden, intense… he couldn't avoid that. Bobby saw it. Dammit! He saw it! He had blamed Castiel's eye-fucking, but he had stayed staring at him like a zombie so many times. It was just unexplainable for him... to feel this way. Even Bobby recognized that Castiel had this kind of…  _ sexual aura  _ all over him. He was a snack everyone wanted.  _ Fuck… _ why was he thinking like this  _ again _ ?

///////////

They arrived to Las Vegas. They slept just for an hour. 

Of course Cas didn't sleep. He just flew to his Garrison, and he was back in the morning.

"Okay, we need you two to have a good wardrobe."

"That's our chaperone working, huh?" Buffed Dean.

Sam stared at him with his  _ bitchface _ .

"Don't worry, I'll put my FBI wardrobe on for this."

Cas checked himself. Sam saw it, approached him and advised, "I guess you can wear your suit, but…" Sam pointed to the old and dirty trench coat, "without the coat." He finished.

Cas cocked his head, and then, slowly, he started to take his trench coat off. Meanwhile, Dean was watching him as if he was the snack he had thought before. Why did it seem like he was doing a striptease right in front of him? 

Dean gulped, he wasn't aware about the way he was undressing him with his eyes. Yep. Everything Castiel did, he made it hot, and sexy... Why? 

In all his years, he'd learned to feel attracted to men, always in a hardly worth mentioning way… he learned to live with that. Hooking up with ladies from time to time helped him push down those feelings. But with Cas everything was different. It was like a storm of feelings, and a confusing kind of… Gah! He'd never met a more beautiful and hot creature in his entire life. He recalled that time he felt the need to kiss him. That thought was still deep down in his head. He shouldn't be opening that cage.

"Perfect, Cas," Sam's voice made Dean shake himself awake from his daydreams. He saw his little brother approaching the angel, "Let me fix that tie…" offered Sam. Then, when he was about to touch Castiel's knot, Dean touched his forearm to stop him.

"I'll do it," the oldest of the brothers imposed.

Sam looked at him puzzled, but he let him anyway. He moved a few steps away from them, and crossing his arms, he just watched the whole scene with inquisitive attention.

Dean was fixing Castiel's tie, poker faced. 

Cas tilted his head, examining Dean's actions.

The hunter felt the angel's eyes on him, and he started to blush slightly, but his eyes were focused on the knot.

That mission wasn't going to be easy.  _ I hate you Bobby. _

"Done," announced Dean. He made a mistake though, he crossed gazes with Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean," the angel replied, colloquially. 

Dean swallowed hard because every time he was staring at those eyes too close, it was like he was dragged to another place in which just Castiel existed. He cleared his throat in an attempt to act normal, but he saw his brother staring at him, smirking.

" _ What _ ?" Dean asked, in a bad mood.

"Nothing," Sam raised his hands in self defense, but that smirk was still on his lips, and when Dean passed by his side, he whispered, "if you keep doing these kinds of things, you won't need to fake it."

Dean turned his head to see him, he resembled an angry beast. He couldn't stand the kind of tease coming from his brother. He suspected Sam knew that something was odd between Cas and Dean. Just like Bobby, these two little shits… 

"I'll punch you in the face, bitch."

"Try me, jerk." The younger laughed.

Cas was staring at them, without a clue of the situation.

  
  


/////////////

They arrived at a modest chapel in Vegas. The Minister was already there, waiting for the next couple’s ceremony.

Cas and Sam were already on the altar when Dean arrived.

The hunter stopped just for one second. He swallowed hard when he saw Cas waiting for him at the altar. Damn… he was really marrying Castiel. What the hell? Or… heavens… or whatever… he averted his eyes to the ceiling, and there were angels painted on the walls. Fuck… an angel. He was about to marry a real angel, like…  _ shit... _ not any angel, but Cas… his best friend. His savior, his...  _ whatever _ those feelings were.

He kept repeating himself,  _ just for the case _ . Once this thing is over, he'll go back to Lisa. To his normal life... normal and boring life.

He heard his brother coughing exaggeratedly, and there he was showing him his bitchface again. 

Crap, he wanted to run away from the chapel, but at the same time… why did he feel so many butterflies in his stomach?

He approached them, and when he was close enough, he noticed his brother had a camera, ready to take pictures.

"No, wait…" Dean pointed at the camera with horror in his eyes, "What are you doing with that?"

"Proof, Dean, we need proof." His brother replied right away, trying not to see him in the eye.

Dean was showing now his dimples of discontent, "But you are going to delete this later," he ordered him, with a first-born authority.

Sam crossed a serious gaze with his older brother, "Of course," he said.

"Sam, you  _ will _ delete this." Warned Dean again.

"I told you, I will." Promised Sam again, but as Dean passed by him to take his place in front of Cas, Sam smiled mischievously.

"Let's start with the ceremony," announced the Minister when he had both grooms in front of him. 

Cas and Dean were staring at each other; it was great Castiel had decided to watch the minister from time to time, because it was too intense for Dean and it was also too hard trying not to look as flustered as he felt. Also, Castiel frowning each time the Minister said corny things was his jam. Why on Earth did this angel have to be this cute? It  _ has _ to be illegal. Fuck…  _ Dean, stop it. _

"And because love is what saved you both, love will be what will join you for eternity... Made for each other, like two halves of the same stone, strong like your feelings," the man recited, invested in his words. 

Dean didn't know why those words made his heart pound so fast. He shot a quick glance to the angel, and he could feel the blood running to his face.

When the Minister finished talking, Dean knew it was time for the, "I do."

Castiel watched him puzzled, but then he understood he had to imitate that, because everyone was staring at him, "I do," repeated the angel.

"Fabulous, now, you can kiss the… groom," smiled the Minister, inviting them with his hands to approach each other. But Dean was in shock, Cas was clueless, and Sam had his mouth open. 

Of course…  _ the kiss _ .

Dean turned his face violently to see his brother, while Castiel cocked his head to a side.

And the Minister was still waiting for them to kiss.

Then Dean turned his face again, this time to watch Cas, when Sam stuttered, "We… ehm… we are going to need one, like a proof of love." And Dean felt he wanted to commit fratricide right there.

"You mean…" murmured Cas, "Like  _ that _ kind of kiss?" Concluded the angel, and no one there knew what  _ kind of kiss _ he was talking about. 

The Minister was starting to suspect something was wrong there.

Dean averted his eyes to his brother again, and he saw him saying in a low voice, "I'm sorry," and he showed him the camera, "Proof…" he whispered.

Dean was watching Castiel's lips now. He gulped. He knew this would be a breaking point right there. Kissing him. He stared at his brother again, and he requested, "Can we use Photoshop?"

Sam frowned, and he saw how the Minister was watching them, so he had to come up with something, and quickly.

"They're so shy!" Exclaimed the younger brother with a wide smile, "They hate doing these things in front of people!" He finished.

"Oh…" the guy hummed in understandment , and he started to laugh, then Sam laughed, and then Cas too, because he thought he should do it too. Dean wanted to cry.

"Yeah, Dean... Let's use Photoshop," planned Sam, "You just have to get as close as possible, okay?"

"Fine," Dean cleared his throat, he was blushing furiously, but he did as his brother said. He approached his face and his lips to Cas, and Cas did the same. He was too damn nervous. His heart was jumping so hard in his chest, that he thought everyone in that room could hear it. So when they were just inches from each other; Dean was tasting Castiel's breath and scent, the angel closed the gap between their lips abruptly, giving Dean a little and rushed kiss. And the flash of the camera captured the perfect pic.

Dean jumped one step away from Cas. Sam was in awe. 

The angel observed them confused, then asked, "What is a  _ Photoshop _ ?"


	2. Saved by the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean and Cas are married... Is time for hot pics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of sexy images, so please keep your brain in imagination mode heheheh.

Sam's eyes were wide open. Dean, with his hand on his lips, looked at Castiel with horror.

"It's a program to fake things like… a kiss… so you didn't have to… do it for real, Cas," explained Sam, because Dean was already walking out from there. 

Sam and Cas started to follow him slowly. The Minister was waving his hand and saying goodbye but no one was paying attention to him.

Dean had his hand still over his lips.

"Oh…" Cas seemed thoughtful, "So… then…" he said, "I'm sorry, It was inappropriate."

When Dean heard this, he turned around to face Cas, with crazy angry eyes, and yelled at him, "Yeah, Cas! It was inappropriate! I've never kissed…!" Dean pursed his lips distressfully, as he saw Sam and Cas narrowing their eyes puzzled, at the same time. And he didn't know why his gaze was dragged to Castiel's pink and soft lips again, "Nevermind…" he murmured, and turning around in a row, walked out the door, eyes closed, shaking his head.

Sam noticed Castiel was feeling guilty. 

The angel lowered his face and clenched his fist, with a sad expression on his eyes.

Sam snorted, and he rushed his steps to catch up to his brother, "Come on, Dean, it was just… a rubbing lips, that's all… It wasn't even a ki…"

But Dean stopped, and interrupting his brother, he replied, "Oh, really?" He was about to add something else to that complaint, but Sam was making gestures with his face, trying to point at Castiel's regretful shape. 

Dean looked at the angel, and he saw it too, so he buffed, and turning around again, he said more calm, "Just… let's pretend this never happened." He side eyed Cas, and kept walking. 

Sam patted the angel's shoulder and smiled at him, "Let's go," he said.

////////////

They went to a store, looking for new clothes for Cas. 

Sam guided Cas towards the different ties, and Dean walked away from them. He almost crushed against a huge PRIDE MONTH decoration. A lot of rainbow colored outfits surrounding him. He straightened in his place, blinked awkwardly, and looking around, he just kept his way to see some coats.

But when he saw his brother choosing gray cardigans for Cas, he arrived at them in one second, like a ray of light.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Dean took the ugly cardigan violently from Sam's hands, and the young hunter stared at him amazed. 

Cas narrowed his eyes confused with the sudden intrusion.

"You want him looking sexy, not like a preacher," Dean scolded his brother. 

Sam blinked and gave two steps backwards, because the older hunter was searching the perfect wardrobe now, and very enthusiastically.

Dean had already chosen tight pants, some shirts, t-shirts and jeans in just seconds. 

Sam was pretty sure he didn't need his help with that. So he chuckled silently, and looking at Cas, who was paying attention to Dean, he just informed, "I'll go to make the sign-in up for the contest now, today is the deadline, and we need to know what the qualifying test is…"

Dean was so focused on the wardrobe selection, that he didn't even look at his brother, he just let a Mhmm out, and Sam took it as an answer. He huffed, amused, and left.

"Come here, Cas…" called Dean and Cas did as he said, like a robot. "Just, try on all of these," the hunter ordered him. 

Cas took all the clothes, and disappeared behind a fitting room curtain.

Dean smiled pleased, waiting to see his work. He was enjoying that. Awkwardly enjoying it. He didn't want to think about it too much… he just told himself… he was just a friend, helping another to pick some clothes.

///////

Sam was on the phone with Bobby, he had just gone out from the signing up office, and he had the qualifying test inside an envelope. He was talking while he was opening it, walking down the streets, "Yeah, yeah, I just finished the sign up," he replied, trying not to drop his phone. "And is so funny, he is dressing him right now, choosing his wardrobe and all," Sam chuckled mischievously, but his smile fell down when he read the paper inside that envelope, he gulped, "Dammit…" his eyes were full of horror, "I have the qualifying test in my hands … Dean is gonna kill us..." he finished, worried.

////////

Cas walked out from the fitting room, wearing an electric blue shirt highlighting his smolder torso and jeans. He looked just… perfect. A beautiful man, in all the meaning of the word. 

Dean swallowed hard, and he saw how a girl almost crashed against a couple of mannequins just because she turned around to admire Castiel's beauty.

Dean couldn't blame her… he was… stunning. And now Cas was walking towards him. Dean gulped again, he couldn't take his gaze off from the angel.

"I prefer my usual wardrobe…" the angel said in a low voice, was he shy or something? Dean smiled at this idea, but immediately pushed it away, and coughed awkwardly. What would a male friend say on this occasion? Oh… right…

"You… look good, buddy," Dean observed, crossing his arms over his chest.

An old woman approached them smiling, and watching them with heart eyes, she asked…

"Awww, what an adorable boy, is he your husband?"

Fuck! What the…!?? Was he being that blatant??? 

He was trying so hard to kick the whole… business with this guy out and this lady here was saying they are married? What sign had escaped from him? This was a mess.

Dean got flustered, really uncomfortable, so Cas side eyed him, and he answered calmly, "Yes, I'm his husband," 

Dean turned to see him in awe, he couldn't believe Cas was being so stoic here, talking about it as it was nothing!

Maybe because it was nothing… and it was just a mission…

Dean blinked, yeah… right… faking… 

"You make a wonderful couple," the old lady said, and she left. 

Faking…

Dean took a deep breath. Cas approached him, "Do I have to try more clothes?" It was obvious he didn't like to do that, and he was trying so hard not to use his powers, so… faking to be a human… must be hard for him too...

"No, Cas… is okay, we'll buy it all," Dean grinned, and noticed again how many people, how many eyes were on them. Mostly, on Cas. Yes. Castiel was a gorgeous man. 

Cas disappeared again behind the curtains, and Dean felt he could breathe again. Why? Why did he feel his heart pounding crazy? He needed some air. 

He didn't know why… but… having people noticing something else between them without any intent from him to let anyone notice anything… that was playing badly in his head. What the hell was that? Did they have a kind of lovey dovey aura or something? He needed to stop doing whatever he was doing.

He was watching the exit door like a caged dog, when he heard Castiel's voice behind him.

"Aren't you going to buy some clothes for you?" Asked Castiel, frowning at him.

Dean narrowed his eyes, and cleared his throat, he was about to answer, but Cas talked again...

"Something in green… maybe?" 

Dean blinked, was he being serious?

"I observed people choose their wardrobe to match the color of their eyes, so…" Cas explained, tilting his head, his eyes fixed on Dean's waiting for an answer. 

Yes, this was Cas… the nerdy Cas… that's all…

But… then… why?

Why was he feeling all his blood running into his face? It was just a comment. It was just a conclusion from Castiel's observations about humanity…

But… then… why?

Faking… faking… faking…

If he kept saying these kinds of things… I swear…

He always says these kinds of things… he always believed in Dean, as a special human, or a leader, or some role model. Dean knew he wasn't those things. But Cas saying it… it always warmed his heart in a way he couldn't understand… or he didn't want to understand. He better push that deep down. Yeah… 

"Don't worry about me, Cas… let's go eat something... I'm starving," smiled Dean.

Faking again… 

/////////

Cas and Dean were sitting in a Burger Shop. Cas was reading the menu on the table… and a doubt popped into his mind…

"I don't understand the sentences they use to name these drinks…" observed Castiel. 

Dean was chewing and chewing his cheeseburger. 

"Like this one… Sunshine Morning Tea…" Castiel frowned without taking his eyes off the menu, "How do you put the sunshine of the morning inside a tea?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam approached them and sat at the table.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey, I ordered your rabbit food, here you have," said Dean, pushing a salad towards his little brother.

"Thank you," Sam replied, and immediately he noticed how Cas was still stuck on the menu, "What's wrong?" Asked the younger one, side eyeing his brother.

Dean was chewing, but he managed to talk with some food inside his mouth, "He's trying to decipher the drinks names on the menu," he took another bite of his burger.

"Rainbow Spirit... that's… not possible, there's no spirit in a rainbow…" murmured Castiel, while Sam looked at his brother puzzled, and Dean just waved his hand.

"Ahm…" Sam felt the need to explain it to his confused friend right there, "Those are just… poetic references to make the drinks more appeable…"

Cas seemed thoughtful, "Metaphors," he concluded.

"Exactly," said Sam.

Cas let out an “Oh… right” there, with his interest on the menu, and paid attention to the younger brother.

"Okay, the good news is you are both already on the contest," said Sam, he waited just a few seconds to encourage himself to face his brother, "and the bad news is… the qualifying test…" snorted Sam, distressfully.

Dean took another bite of his burger, and offered his brother a quick glance, "I don't think anything could be worse than being married," he finally said.

Sam cleared his throat, and looking at Cas who was reading the menu on the wall now, and frowning he informed, "You have to make a photobook."

"That's not so bad," Dean observed, chewing noisily.

"It’s… a hot photobook," finished Sam and Dean choked on his burger.

The poor big brother started coughing, and drank some water desperately trying to reach stability, because he needed to ask…

"A What??!!"

Castiel's attention was now on the older Winchester.

Sam breathed deeply, and tried to speak again, "A hot…"

"Don't say it," his brother cut him off, raising his hand and lowering his chin. He ran his other hand all over his face, that must be a joke.

"The best… ten couples…" murmured Sam, he didn't know if he was allowed to continue the explanation there because his brother seemed as if he was having a stroke, but he talked anyway, "The best ten couples will enter in the Two Hearts contest."

Dean had his hand still over his face, covering his mouth and chin. He fixed his eyes with Sam. Damn… he looked angry.

"Yep…" said Sam, shyly, "It’s a hard one…"

"Can I ask what a hot photobook is?" requested Castiel, with such an innocent tone.

"No," replied Dean.

"Yes," replied Sam. And he watched his brother with scolding eyes.

"It’s a book with photographs with sexy content," explained the younger brother.

Cas seemed thoughtful. He blinked trying to process the image, and then concluded, "It’s like that movie we saw together that time, the pizza man and the babysitter…"

"Okay, first of all," Dean started to talk, containing his fury, pointing at Castiel with his finger, "first of all, we were not seeing that porno movie together, you were doing that alone with us in the room, and second…" he stopped right there, putting down his accusing hand, and added more calmly, "It’s not like that movie," he said, bowing his face, ashamed. Then it hit him, "Why are you so calm about this?" Dean asked.

Castiel cocked his head to a side, squinting his eyes again, "Because this is a mission, and I will do anything that is necessary to solve it." Answered Cas. He didn't understand why Dean was asking such a thing. It was obvious.

Sam huffed, "Cas, it’s not a mission, it’s a case."

Castiel watched him, and he added perplexed, "It’s… it’s the same for me…" he replied finally, straightened in his seat. Yeah. He was a soldier after all.

"Then…" Dean cleared his throat and intertwined his fingers on the table, staring at his hands. He didn't want to face Castiel's eyes… there was a little ache in his chest, the slight symptom of something he should be pushing down roughly in his mind, "You are not uncomfortable with this whole… situation?"

"No," Castiel answered, thoughtful, "why?"

Dean couldn't keep looking at those inquisitive beautiful blue eyes, "Nevermind," he responded, but Cas blinked and said…

"I don't feel uncomfortable because we're faking. And Sam can fix everything with Photoshop." 

Dean coughed awkwardly, then he showed Cas a small half smile, but he really was trying to digest the angel's words… maybe he should do the same, and take this shit as a mission or a case or whatever, why did he have to be such an intense drama-queen?

And everything will be fixed with Photoshop, well… not the kiss Cas stole from him. Fuck… there it was... that warm, soft, sweet sensation. It only lasted a tiny second, but it was kind of… damn… he needed to stop thinking about it. But he couldn't. 

Castiel was so innocent, and beautiful. But at the same time, he could smite demons and kill monsters with a wave of his hand. He was a soldier, a warrior… 

Stop thinking. Stop thinking.

Everything is fake.

Faking. 

"Well!" Sam felt the silence was getting weird, so it was time for some info, "The book must have six pics, so…" the younger brother opened his laptop, "I made some research about hot pics for couples… and I chose six."

Dean frowned, "You did what?"

"It’s the chaperone's job, Dean... Don't judge me," snapped Sam, clicking on his computer, eyes on the screen.

"You must be the nerdiest chaperone of them all," Dean murmured, scratching his nape. 

"You’re gonna thank me when we solve Two Hearts because I'll make you both win." 

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam turned the laptop screen to show them something.

"Here's the place I rented for a few days," it was a beautiful apartament, with a pool and a big living room. Such a fancy place. 

Dean and Cas narrowed their eyes at the same time, then they stared at Sam.

The younger hunter smiled and added, "We'll take the pictures here."

///////////

They arrived at the beautiful apartment. Cas attention was dragged by the fake plants all over the place and Dean was amazed with the big windows and the pool.

"What do you think?" Asked Sam, feeling proud of himself. He crossed his arms on his chest, watching his brother walking and admiring the place.

"I can't believe we are going to waste this on…" Dean stared at Cas, who was sniffing a fake plant. The hunter snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay… let's start," the chaperone clapped his hands, "First pic in the pool," he ordered, "And the second one in the kitchen," Sam pointed to the gorgeous kitchen behind them, "Let's go."

Dean frowned, confused, "Wait…" he observed, "Weren't they six?"

Sam was searching for something inside his bag, so he didn't watch his brother talk, he just murmured, "Mmh… what?"

"The photographs, weren't they six?," asked Dean, this time gesturing with his hand. Cas approached them.

"Oh, yeah. Six," Sam rushed the answer, his hands still searching on his bag.

Dean narrowed his eyes, and thought about it again, then shook his head slightly, and after a few seconds, concluded, "But you just named two."

"Did I?" asked Sammy, still not looking at him, and then he finally found what he was searching for: Two little packages.

Cas took a step forward, and he observed with his rough voice, "The pool and the kitchen, they're two pics... Which makes a total of four pics remaining."

"We know how to add and subtract, Cas, thank you," the older hunter replied, rudely.

Cas side eyed him, and then walked towards the fake plants that were placed in the kitchen. 

Dean pursed his lips. He was being such an idiot. Every time he got nervous or mad about this whole situation, he just went straight to be rude with the angel. What was wrong with him?

Dean was watching Sam now. He was unpacking the two small bags, so focused on them. The older brother was reaching the limit of his patience, "So?" He almost yelled at Sam.

"So what?" Replied the younger hunter, assembling the camera.

Dean buffed impatiently, "What about the other four!?"

"Oh, yeah, right," answered Sam, calmly, and he finally fixed his eyes on Dean, "We will cross that bridge when we get there," he smiled and patted his brother's shoulder, then he passed by him, and Dean followed him.

"I don't like when you get mysterious," gulped Dean.

Sam turned around to see him and Cas, and he gave them two tights and grinned, "I want you two with these on, in the pool. Five minutes." And he walked away.

Castiel was staring at his tights carefully and puzzled.

Dean just panicked right there.

///////

When Dean arrived at the pool, he could feel the hot breeze all over his freckled skin, he was wearing a swimsuit that was like a boxer, in red. He checked himself, and he cursed the whole… and son of a bitch! Sam was laughing!

"I swear to God," started to say Dean, teeth clenched, "I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will have my revenge," he finished, looking at his brother with fire in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," answered his brother, “but after this... I’ll make you win," Sam walked towards him and gave him the first picture, "This is the position you two have to take." The younger ordered without further ado.

When Dean took that picture in his hands, his eyebrow raised at the same time he started blushing furiously. He had to cover his mouth while his eyes watched with horror the infamous position. He shook his head slightly, and pressed his lips together with raising anger, and when he was about to yell the shit out to his little bratty brother right there...

"Here, Cas," Sam waved his hand in front of a very shocked Dean. He knew he had to turn around… but his heart was pounding crazy. He swallowed hard, and encouraged himself to see him.

And holy fucking god damn shit!

If Cas weren't an angel, he would be a Greek god for sure. The messy dark shiny hair, the blue blue eyes, long eyelashes, the sharp nose, granting him the most breathtaking profile. 

Those pink, plumped lips, the tan skin… and oh… damn… his body…

Dean had never seen Castiel's body like this before. He recalled a skinny Jimmy Novak, but... what on Earth had done the angel with this vessel?

The muscles, the chest, the abs… Dean's eyes were wide open at the sight of such a well built body. 

And those arms… how? Dean had to take a deep breath right there, because he forgot to do it. His mouth was getting dry like a dessert and his heart was about to just jump out of his chest. And he couldn't stop looking at him. He was dragged to admire him, it was like a spell who had invaded all of his senses. 

His eyes on Castiel's hips… sinful, forbidden, but they were there… then he traveled his gaze over his thighs… fuck… he gulped. Dean started to feel his own shorts well… tight. Damn… damn… damn. 

Was he having a boner because of Cas? Shit! He wanted to kick his own ass! He had to cover his crotch with that fucking picture, and… holy shit! He recalled he had to put himself in that sexy position with Cas!

He didn't know how many minutes, or hours, or days had passed, but he recognized his brother giving Castiel instructions of how he should place himself on the stairs of the pool.

Dean blinked. He needed to wake up from that hot daydream he was having with his fucking best male friend. He breathed deeply, and saw his brother calling him.

"You go first, Dean," Sam ordered, pointing to the pool with his hand. 

Dean approached them, and felt electricity when he passed by near Cas. He swallowed without looking at him, and went down the pool. He put his head under the water to get that wet hair, as it was in the picture, and he cursed the whole fucking case, with his hands on his face.

Then Dean felt someone else there, in the water with him. Smooth, almost rubbing his chest, he slid his hands out of his face and he saw him. Castiel was inches from him, just two or three steps above him, staring at his eyes with a focused gaze. 

Dean felt his heart in his throat. The sight was stunning. He knew exactly what the position was like. And as if he was enchanted by those blues, he reached for Castiel's hips with his hands… it felt wet, and warm… and firm. His body approached the angel, and his chest was almost touching Castiel's abs… it was delightful. Dean had lost control over his dick. It was a mess. A dangerous mess. But there he was… contemplating Castiel's perfect eyes, and perfect nose… and perfect lips… 

"Closer!" Yelled Sam, camera ready in his hands.

Dean woke up again, and side eyed his brother. He really wanted to pull him off from that hair and make him fall in the water. He huffed, exhausted. Being with Cas like this, it was exhausting... delightfully exhausting.

Even so because this was fake. Dean got closer, and closer, until his breath melted with the angel's body heat. He raised his chin, because the pic ordered so. They were staring at each other… and Dean lost himself again…

Faking, Dean... faking…

But it was so poetic...

A damn metaphor…

"Done!" Shouted Sam, and Dean saw how Cas looked away immediately, and went out of the pool.

Dean blinked. His body was paralyzed. 

"Next one is in the kitchen," informed Sam, and pointed to the garden table right next to him, "put on those gowns I left on the table."

"Fine," replied Cas, doing as the younger Winchester said.

Sam saw his brother was in the same position, and smirked. He took a few steps towards the pool, and said, "Hey, are you gonna stay there all day? Come on." He requested, and Dean woke up for the third time that day.

Dean followed his brother back inside the department. His heart was still pounding, and he knew right there and then... that fucking case was going to be the death of him. All of those... things he had successfully repressed these three years since he met Castiel, were about to explode right in front of his face.

He didn't even know what those things were… like… at first he just thought flirting with this clueless and cute angel was a game. Cas didn't understand human's flirtations anyway. But… it becomes more and more funny, then delightful, then a necessity, then like a freaking omnipresent thought. Cas was vital. Dangerously vital for him. So he just cut that off. Pushed everything down. And he stayed with Lisa. No more angel. No more strange feelings. No more forbidden thoughts. Just a normal life.

And now, this… why did the Universe hate Dean that much?

When Dean entered inside the apartment, saw Cas with the gown, opened up, displaying his chest and abs and… fuck… impossibly beautiful. 

Castiel looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. 

Dean was frozen again. Not being able to speak or swallow. He blinked, and Sam was showing him the position, and it was too much for him… he didn't even do that with Lisa! 

He panicked again, and turned around. He wanted to walk away from there. 

Closing his eyes he forced himself to think about Lisa… Lisa wearing some sexy lingerie… and he won, just for one second.

He came back to the kitchen. 

Sam stared at him worried. Dean seemed kind of pale. Cas noticed too.

The angel cocked his head examining Dean's face. Then he took the pic in his hands, and after a few seconds observing the position, he grabbed a couple of coffee mugs, and approaching Dean in one quick movement, gave him one of the mugs. 

Dean took it puzzled, and then, he felt Cas pushing him against the Kitchen's counter.

"Cas! What the…!" The hunter just was able to say, red as a tomato.

Sam was in awe, but he reacted, rushing the camera ready to take the picture.

Castiel fixed his blue eyes with Dean's surprised ones. Cas looked so hot and demanding… what the fuck? He was turned on again! Damn! 

Lisa in lingerie! Lisa in lingerie!

Faking, faking, faking.

"The faster we do this, the faster it will end," Castiel murmured, and he approached his lips to Dean's neck, "It looks like this is uncomfortable to you… I can't elucidate why but, I'll try to make it quick," Dean was about to lose stability right there, the free hand he needed to put on Castiel's ass was shaking, dammit… he really was a mess… he couldn't think in other thing that wasn't Cas's sweet and warm breath on his neck. Dean leaned against Castiel's head, and put his trembling hand on Castiel's firm and perfect ass.

And the flash of the camera showed up.

Cas released him fast.

And Dean remained still. Eyes wide open and coffee in his hand.

"Okay, guys" announced Sam walking towards them with the camera, "the next four… you will take them."

Cas narrowed his eyes, and because Dean was still numb, he answered, "Yes… but…"

Sam saw that his brother was still like a zombie after the last photo, so he knew this was a precious opportunity to run away from there. He gave Cas the camera and the last four position pics, and rushed some words..

"Use the automatic function," Sam finished, and then Dean woke up.

"What? What are you doing?" He asked almost desperately when he watched his brother opening the door.

"I can't take the last four pictures…" Sam excused himself, walking slowly out of there.

"Wait! What?" Dean's head sirens of alarm were all red and singing, "Why not?"

"Because… the last four positions are on the bed." Sam murmured, and because Dean was shocked and mute again, he said in a row, "Yeah. That. Good luck," and disappeared behind the door.

"What! Wait…!"

Cas was now next to him and showed him the pictures. 

Dean swallowed, "How… are we gonna…?" Dean was babbling.

"We need to go to the bedroom, Dean," said Cas with a serious tone.

Dean put his hands on his face, "Don't say things like that, Cas…" he stuttered, nervously.

Castiel tilted his head with bewilderment.

Dean rolled his eyes in despair. This was a torture.

"This is hard for you, I can see your discomfort," observed Castiel. 

Dean wasn't looking at him, he put his hand on his hips raising his eyes to the ceiling and pursing his lips.

"Yes, Cas, it is…" the hunter replied, then he snorted and side eyed at him, "isn't it hard for you?" He wanted to know. Dean needed to know if Cas was suffering as much as him. Or at least just… feeling a little bit of something there. He knew angels didn't feel like humans did, but… Castiel was so enigmatic… he couldn't even tell. 

"No, Dean. This is a mission," the angel repeated and damn… Dean knew he was going to answer that. This is a mission. Right. Because Cas was the perfect soldier. Focused and unpolluted warrior of the Lord. Maybe he should think that was just a mission too… and don't be so self-conscious the whole time. Repress all the shit back again. Deep down his soul. Maybe he would survive if he did that.

"I know that maybe you would prefer to be doing this with Lisa…" the angel said in a low voice, and Dean was watching him now. What was that comment? Of course he would love to be with Lisa right now and not to be forced to make some hot pics with the hottest guy on Earth… but… deep inside his freaking twisted mind… he didn't.

Why? If this was a fucking joke… a fake marriage… Why didn't he want to be in another place or be with anyone but Cas?

Yeah… he needed to kick his own ass urgently for thinking that…

That was it… he just had to focus on this like if he was solving another case… that was just involving hot pics with his feathered supernatural best friend. 

Piece of pie.

Liar.

"I'll help you Dean, so you won't feel so uncomfortable…" he heard Cas saying, "Think about this as a mission." The angel said, and Dean nodded.

Cas was right. This is just one more case. It would be easier if he saw it like that.

"Okay, Cas… let's finish this." The hunter clapped his hands, and they entered the beautiful bedroom.

Dean rushed the camera, preparing the automatic function.

"Oookay, we just have two minutes!" Informed the hunter, but when he turned around he saw Cas taking off his gown, and he was nervous again. That perfect body next to that bed… damn…

What was wrong with him? Cas was his best friend. His MALE best friend. So maybe he needed to cool down a little. Fuck… 

Faking… faking… faking…

And now Cas was staring at him with such blank expression but… so damn fucking sexy he wanted to… he just… wanted to…

"Are you ready?" The angel asked, but Dean was like a statue again. He wasn't even breathing. 

Castiel cocked his head and looked at him, "Dean?"

Dean swallowed and breathed, all at the same time. He almost choked with his own saliva.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm… I'm… that…" stuttered the hunter, trying not to keep gazing at the angel as if he wanted to eat him.

Castiel being a sweet, delicious, irresistible snack… was the perfect metaphor…

But he didn't need a metaphor to be appeable… he was indeed the most appeable… freaking gorgeous… creature in the whole… Okay, I need to stop.

Dean shook his head slightly. His head was thinking those things without his permission. He was so mad at himself. 

And Cas was still waiting for him, fuck. 

You got this Dean Winchester! It’s just a case! A mission!

So… the pics… yes the first position was…

When Dean saw Castiel laying waiting for him by the side of the bed, he knew Cas will be on top. Of course, he already knew that. Damn! Castiel, Commander of Heaven, badass mother fucker angel of the Lord will be on top! 

So Dean just laid down, his heart was beating so fast when he felt Castiel's weight over him, the smooth and warm chest in his back, and he felt the angel's crotch rubbing his ass… and Dean was lost...Castiel approached his lips to Dean's ears, and the hunter had to close his eyes in presence of such delightful scent. 

Snack… delicious… impossible… freaking….

Stop right there, you pervert!

Dean pressed his closed eyes just more, he felt so exposed… how could the angel do this without any worries?! Or discomfort?!

Freaking angels… they don't feel like us…

Dean took a deep breath when that idea crossed his head. He felt kind of disappointed, but like always, he pushed those ridiculous weird thoughts deep down.

The whole situation was intoxicating.

He wasn't enjoying that… not a little bit.

Liar.

He knew what was next … which position… so he felt Castiel's strong arms embracing him by the back. And Cas's head on his neck. 

He barely could think clearly, it was too overwhelming.

And why the fuck did he had to smell so good?

The flash announced the pic was shot.

Dean almost jumped out of the bed. Just in time. Just in time, because Castiel's warmth and scent were doing things to him… mostly down there…

Dean showed his back to Castiel and snorted distressfully. 

The angel watched him concerned, but he didn't say anything.

"We have to do the second one…" pointed Castiel.

"Yes. Yep. okay, let me check the camera," said Dean without looking at him.

He prepared it and when it was ready, he turned around… and Cas was in the middle of the bed, sitting. The second position, right. Dean gulped, and scratching the back of his neck, he placed himself facing Castiel. 

And he would swear… the angel wasn't looking back at him… was he ashamed?

Cas approached Dean slowly. He placed both of his long and well built legs one to the right and the other to the left of Dean's torso, Then… they embraced each other, in silence.

It was overwhelming in one million ways… shit!

Faking! Faking! Faking!

Cas was smooth, and firm… and… Dean had to close his eyes again, and there was the flash again. Dean let Cas go in a rush. Just a little .. because the next position required just some adjustments…

Dean raised his arm to prepare the camera again, and when it was ready he had Cas already waiting, sitting on the bed, staring at him. Dean gulped at the sight, Cas looked… he had no words…

"You have to sit on my lap, Dean," Castiel indicated, as if that was nothing. Well… it meant nothing… 

This was a case, a mission.

Dean nodded silently, and he placed himself on Castiel's lap.

Dean's trembling ass was on Castiel angel-of-the-Lord's lap!

Faking!! Faking! FAKING!

Dean couldn't control the tightness of his crotch. When he felt the blood running to his face, Cas straightened, making their bare chests rub, sharing the warmth.

Dean swallowed, and lost the train of thought.

"Dean, I have to take you by the hips…" murmured Castiel.

Dean opened his eyes, because he couldn't watch that devastating beautiful face right now, and he found those blue eyes staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Time is running," warned the angel, and Dean woke up again, nodding like a submissive slave.

And then Castiel's perfect hands were on his hips… the touch was burning him.

Flash. Just one more and that's it…

Cas released Dean, and the hunter breathed again. The camera was ready for one last shot.

Just… one more… and that's it…

Dean laid down, and Cas climbed on top, and fuck… their crotches were against the other one’s. 

Castiel had his professional and stoic face. His eyes focused. He just let his body relax over his.

Dean couldn't think about anything else but their dicks rubbing. He forced himself to imagine some ghoul or any other disgusting monster… until he felt Castiel's hot breath on his ear… 

Right. 

The last position required a kiss in the neck…

Dean swallowed, "We'll do that with Photoshop," he said, and Cas understood.

Why was the flash taking so long?

His cock wanted to raise like the goddamn sun in the morning.

The flash was there to rescue Dean from perdition.

One, two, three seconds… and they still were in the same position. 

At the fourth second Cas moved… he moved his head until they were facing each other again and… Dean would swear… Castiel was looking him in the eye differently… the stoicism and professionalism was gone. Cas was really looking at him. So intense, so deep. Dean had to catch his breath. His heart was hitting furiously in his chest and it was impossible not to think Cas wouldn't notice that. Was he noticing that? Was he curious about that? About… Dean trying so hard not to get, well... hard?

Why were Castiel's eyes so blue? So beautifully built? Why did they have to shine? Why did the angel have to be so enchanting? 

And why were they still looking at each other?

Dean would explode at any moment. 

Neither him or Cas were moving.

Until Dean's cell phone rang.


	3. Shut Up, Susan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hot photo book is ready, now is time for something worst, well, that's what Sam thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm so happy because you will meet María Encarnación here, is the original character, and i hope you like her!

Dean blinked and Cas moved away, without saying a word.

It took Dean a couple more seconds to realize it was his phone.

He grabbed it and answered the call. It was Lisa.

"Hey, babe…" she said. It was odd to talk with her after doing that hot photo session with Castiel… right… Castiel…

The hunter was talking but he turned around to see his friend, who wasn't in the bedroom anymore. 

He didn't know why but he rushed the call giving her a lazy excuse, and cut the call. 

He took the robe and left the room, almost running, why was he almost running?

He found Cas in the living room, with all his usual clothes on. Dean stopped dead on his tracks, and tried to say something, but he was out of batteries. 

What the hell was going on with his fucking voice?

"It’s good to know I don't sleep…" observed Castiel all of the sudden, without looking him in the eyes. Dean frowned, "That way we don't have to use the bed again."

What?

Cas passed by him, and turned his back to the hunter, "I need to go to Heaven, I'll be back," and he vanished.

What the hell was all of that?

Dean thought maybe he made him feel uncomfortable? Maybe? Could an angel feel that way?

Because what happened on the bed… well.. what happened on that bed was… what happened on the bed anyways?

Dean scratched his head, thoughtfully. It was impossible, they were faking. That's it, faking. 

It was just a case, a mission…

But the way Cas was looking at him, oh boy… that gaze!

Stop right there! Angels don't feel that way!

They don't… feel… at all?

He recalled Anna yelling at Castiel in that barn... yelling that Cas couldn't feel. That's what she said. Cas couldn't feel… Dean's chest ached, and he coughed, thinking it was a kind of indigestion.

He walked to the kitchen and took a glass of water just because his mouth was oddly dry.

Yes… Cas can't feel…

Oh wait, maybe he can... but not in the way humans do…

Like that time when he said solemnly those words to Dean. Oh yes, Dean remembered that pretty well… "My superiors began to question my sympathies… I was getting too close to the humans in my charge, you,"

Yes… Cas had said that once, he recalled his heart racing like crazy… and why was he thinking about that right now?

Maybe angels do feel, but like different from humans… like in a bored and unemotional way… not too deep, not too committed… yeah… kind of…

Dean shook his head slightly, he hated his brain sometimes, but right now he was hating his chest more… because it was aching again… without any apparent reason…

////////

It was night time, and Dean was worried because Castiel didn't come back. He didn't say a word.

Sam was there too, so he didn't want his brother to suspect anything.

And why would he suspect, anyway? Dean was just a friend worried about his friend. That's all… sometimes his brain thinks too much.

"Cas is late…" observed Sam, and then he looked at his brother with his alarming bitch face, "I hope you hadn't ruined it." He snapped.

"Me?" Dean pointed at himself with his hand, "What do you mean by that?"

Sam snorted, then he lowered his eyes, and clenching his jaw, he said in a thin voice, "The photos on the bed…"

Dean straightened in his place, he crossed his arms puzzled, and repeated, "I still don't get it.".

Sam stared at him dead in the eye, "The photos? On the bed?" Asked the younger one, raising his eyebrows and waiting for an answer. 

Dean seemed to be choking on his own saliva.

"Nevermind," Sam had mercy on his brother, "I have to deliver this photobook tomorrow."

"Did you, ahmm…" Dean coughed to clear his throat, "Did you see them?"

Sam buffed, "Of course, Dean, I had to fix them with Photoshop…" Sam dropped his eyes and smirked, "But I didn't have to use much of it," he uttered, amused.

Dean uncrossed his arms, and blinked flustered, "What do you mean you didn't have to use…?"

"That… I didn't use Photoshop that much," Sam repeated huffing a laugh.

Dean was silent and ashamed. He was about to say something but when he saw his brother laughing, he froze. 

Then Castiel arrived.

"Hello," said the angel looking at Sam, "Sorry, I'm late. Times runs different in Heaven," Cas excused himself, now glaring at his feet. 

Dean’s heart was stuck in his throat and he didn't know why. He saw Castiel walking through the living room, passing by him without even looking at him. The angel stood up just a few steps from him, and staring at the tv, asked...

"May I watch the television?"

Dean took the remote in his hands, "Of course, Cas," he said.

Can grabbed it, and before turning around, he shot a glance at Dean with those devastating blue eyes.

Dean stopped breathing. Just for one second. And felt his heart taking a leap. 

Then Castiel left and sat on the couch and turned on the screen . 

Dean was flustered… was Cas feeling ashamed for all the… pics they took on the bed? Could an angel feel shame? Is that why he left and went to Heaven? 

Dean couldn't understand why his heart was running a race in his chest. How stupid that was…! Cas definitely didn't feel like the humans.... Didn't he?

The hunter walked slowly towards the couch, and sat next to. Their thighs rubbed together a little. 

Castiel immediately moved away from him, just a few inches.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes on the floor, "Personal Space…" he repeated, like if he needed to recall that lesson.

Dean blinked. What was that? Was Cas rejecting him? After being so close... body to body on the bed… maybe that had been more difficult for an angel… maybe that had been… disgusting to him… to be that close, almost naked, with a filthy human like him.

Dean felt like an idiot. He took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, guys?" Called Sam, standing up in a rush, "See you tomorrow at noon, I'll have the results then... I have to wake up early to pick up the photobook and take it to the contest. Night!" And he left.

There was silence in the room, and it was just that show on the screen. 

Cas was paying attention, and Dean too, drinking his beer. 

The character in the movie was a blonde woman, "I don't know what is going on…" she said, trying not to cry, her friend, a curled hair lady, with brown eyes was listening to her with concern, "sometimes it's like... if he felt some kind of rejection for me… I'm gonna go crazy," she smiled sadly.

Then her friend spoke, "Look, Susan… maybe it’s because he's scared, or because he never felt something like this before."

"If that’s so…" Susan dropped his eyes to the ground, "Why did he never say that and talked to me?"

Dean coughed awkwardly, and he side eyed Cas just for a second, and said "Do you want a beer?"

Cas watched him from the corner of his eye. No muscle in his face was moving. He just nodded, and fixed his eyes again on the tv.

"He acts like a robot," affirmed Susan, with angsty music sounding in the background.

Dean rolled his eyes, and went to the refrigerator, picked up a beer, and gave it to Cas.

The angel took it, "Thanks," he said.

"Hey, Cas…" Dean clenched his jaw, "Is… is everything okay between us, right?" He asked, kind of nervous.

"Yes. Of course." answered the angel, without looking at him, with his monotonous voice.

Dean didn't sit down yet, "I hope this whole…" he was gesturing with his free hand, trying to make Cas see what he was trying to say, "situation," he pointed, "won't ruin our friendship, buddy, that's all…" he finished, and he sounded sincere.

Castiel looked at him frowning, thoughtful, "I observed my presence made you feel uncomfortable, Dean," the angel explained, "I thought I was the cause of that, so…" he averted his eyes to his hands, and then he looked up at Dean again, "I thought about leaving to give you some time and space, I thought that was the best for you."

Dean blinked, flustered, what the fuck was Castiel saying? 

He just left because he wanted to make him feel better? 

He knew it! There was nothing wrong with his attitude. It wasn’t shame, or fluster, or… whatever Dean was thinking it was! It was just Castiel... being Castiel. The only problem there… was Dean. 

The hunter felt the air was dense all over the place, and breathing was getting hard.

Then Castiel continued talking…

"It seems this mission is very difficult for you," the angel said, concerned.

And Dean felt his chest aching. He huffed a little smile, and lowered his face to the beer in his hand… Why was he feeling this huge deception in his body? That well known feeling... he knew these emotions and ideas very well… they were the reason why he searched for a shelter in Lisa… because the deception, the illusion, the rejection… and the freaking feeling of something that was nothing, so, why did it felt like a rejection? It wasn't… because there was nothing there. 

Freaking angels… they don't feel like us… they maybe don't feel anything at all…

Okay, Dean Winchester, snap out of it… 

The hunter bowed his head, "No, Cas… I…" what the hell was he about to say? He chuckled a little, incredulous.

Cas narrowed his eyes, confused, "Did I say something funny?"

Dean hummed, faking a smile, "No, not at all, buddy…" Dean said, patting Castiel's shoulder, "I'm cool, I will try to be more professional, don't worry," then he took the tv remote, "Wanna watch a cowboy's movie?" And sat by Cas’ side again.

"Sure," answered the angel.

And when Susan was yelling… "He doesn't love me! I told you! I don't know why I even listened to you! I confessed my love and he rejected me!"

Dean knew it was time to change the channel.

//////

Dean woke up the next morning with a delightful coffee smell all over the place. That made him smile. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen and saw his brother drinking coffee, with the photobook near his right hand. Cas was serving another mug with coffee. 

Dean stopped right there at the sight of the domestic angel, it was odd seeing him doing that. His heart skipped a beat, and he didn't even know why.

"Morning, Dean. Come, sit. Cas made coffee," Sam invited him, and when Dean woke up from that strange daydream, he flicked his eyes to his brother, and he would swear, Sammy was smirking. 

Was he watching him since he got petrified for the morning angel in the kitchen scene?

He cleared his throat to vanish that embarrassing idea from his head. So he sat at the breakfast bar, and took the mug with fresh and tempting coffee Castiel was offering him. 

The angel raised his blue eyes, and in the sunlight they looked more bright, more blue… Dean could observe.

"I thought it would be strategic to learn some human domestic customs for this mission," finished Cas.

"And you just…" Dean moved his mug slightly, "Learned how to do it?" he finally asked.

Castiel tilted his head to a side looking at Dean with narrowed eyes, "There's a lot of cooking books in the living room, Dean." He just answered.

Dean chuckled watching his coffee, "Of course…" he murmured, and took a sip of the black and warm drink. And it was delicious. He raised his head in amazement, looking at Castiel.

The angel was expecting some evaluation, and because Dean was silent and wide eyed, Cas asked,"Is it good?"

Dean just nodded. He couldn't believe Castiel could make such a good coffee. And now Cas was smiling… just slightly, but Dean could notice. 

The angel lowered his face, he seemed pleased about his work, and he looked beautiful. 

Dean swallowed slowly, his eyes traveling through the angel's perfect face. And they stopped on his lips… so pink and plump.

"Okay," Sam talked and Dean blinked, dragged to reality again by his brother's voice, "Here are the pics," he patted the photobook with one hand in front of Dean, "You wanna check it out before I send this?"

Dean frowned, cheeks tinted red, before opening his mouth to try to reject the offer, "Why would I want to see those pics?" 

Sam took the photobook, "Okay, then." He simply said, but Dean put his hand on the book sharply. 

Sam looked at him in awe.

"Give me that," the older one stuttered, avoiding his brother's eyes. 

Sam rolled his eyes with weariness.

Dean opened it, and he saw the pics. His face turned red, intense red. 

He saw Cas and him in those intimate positions. And Cas was hot as hell. Beautiful, sexy, a well built son of a bitch… his dick twitched when he saw Cas laying on top of his back, his ass was really something, and those muscles were perfect. He swallowed. 

Damn, they looked good together. 

His heart was racing fast, and he raised his eyes to the ceiling, because it was too overwhelming for him. 

His gaze crossed with Castiel, who was observing him with curiosity. 

Fuck! Abort!

"Well?" Asked Sam, waiting for some commentary on the matter.

Dean turned his red face to see him, and Sam frowned at the sight of his flustered brother. 

The older coughed awkwardly, and said, "Yeah, right, these… these are good. We look good." He finally said, pushing the book back to his brother.

The younger Winchester took the book, and stood up still watching his brother, now with a smirk in his face, "Yeah, right. I'll be right back." He announced, and left.

Dean took another sip of his coffee, when the oven sounded an alarm. 

He watched Cas opening it and taking a tray with some fresh cookies, and smelled delicious. 

Cas looked at him proudly, "And I made some cookies too," the angel said.

////////////

Sam rushed his steps, he entered an office, a very fancy one with two hearts crossed by the same arrow. 

He pursed his lips, and moved towards the receptionist. He was about to arrive at the desk when a very daring woman ran and put herself in front, blocking Sam.

"Hi, I'm a chaperone, I'm here with the photobook from my friends," the woman said. She had black and curled hair, a slim silhouette, and she wasn't too tall. 

Sam frowned, and the bitch face was in mode on, "Here," the woman talked again, placing the photobook over the desk. 

The receptionist took it as she turned around to see Sam. She had glasses and brown eyes, she seemed a latin woman. The girl checked Sam out, and gave him a grimace of triumph before turning around again.

Sam rolled his eyes while the woman laughed and talked about his friends, how sexy they were together. The receptionist just nodded, smiling.

"They will win this contest for sure!" She exclaimed, now turning on her heels to watch all the people waiting and sitting there. They were all chaperones, Sam could observe. 

And another grimace for the audience. 

The chaperones seemed kind of confused with the display of passionate attitude. But that was it. The woman signed a form, and before she went to sit, checked out Sam again, and huffed. 

Sam frowned, and then he directed his attention to the receptionist.

He went sitting in the only empty seat of the room. And it had to be by the weird woman's side. 

He cleared his throat, but sat there anyway.

The woman began to side eye Sam with narrowed eyes. She coughed, and said, smoothing her skirt, pretending nonchalance in her voice, "So… are your couple friends of yours?" 

Sam frowned again, watching her by the corner of his eye. She was a beautiful woman, "One of them is my older brother," he answered, dryly.

"Oh, so family ties, that's…" she had sounded enthusiastic, so she backtracked her attitude, and cleared her throat, moving her glasses, "Yeah, that... that sounds good." She made a pause, and then said ,"Are they sexy?"

Sam pursed his lips and his face was now entirely turned to her.

"What?" He had to ask, even when he'd already heard the question very clear.

"Are they sexy, your brother and his husband?," the woman repeated.

The hunter saw curiosity in her eyes. He swallowed and looked away, flustered, "People say they are, yes," he murmured, uncomfortably.

The woman made a sound like "Mmmmmhhh," with squinted eyes fixed on Sammy's profile. "My name is María Encarnación," she offered her hand, faking a friendly smile. 

Sam heard her name and he tried to pronounce it correctly, "En...car...na…"

"Call me María, but not Mary." She warned him with a raised finger.

Sam stared at that finger and nodded, "Right. Maria. I'm… Sam," then they shook their hands together, and the hunter felt how María was trying to squeeze his hand in hers with all her strength. Her face was turning red, and her jaw was clenching. 

Sam narrowed his eyes with puzzlement. 

She was looking at him straight in the eye intensely and defying. Sam blinked and pursed his lips when he saw the woman was trying to show him her... fighting skills, or something. It was hilarious, really. But Sam tried too hard not to laugh.

Finally, she released his hand, and took a deep breath, and the red color in her face started to fade. She cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt again.

Minutes later a man in white suit went out from a door with a list, and approaching the chaperones, he greeted them and started to read the list. The winners list.

Dean and Cas were there, Sam smiled triumphantly, but then he heard from the man two hispanic names: FRANCO and JULIO, and Maria, drowning a shout in her throat, raised her fists to the ceiling. She turned around to face Sam pointing at him with her accusing finger, "Good luck, gringo, you're gonna need it to defeat me," the hunter straightened in his place and the bitch face made its appearance again.

The receptionist approached the winners offering them the new papers.

"This is a guide of the first steps before the competition gets started, please follow them and any questions you have, we are in those numbers and emails to help you all," the man in white suit smiled and quickly disappeared behind the door again.

Sam read the papers and his eyes went wide open with worry.

////////

Sam opened the door brusquely. His eyes were searching all over the place while he was closing the door and putting his bag on the table. 

Dean walked out from the room, eating cookies, wearing a gown.

"Where's Cas?" Asked the younger one, he sounded kind of desperate.

Dean frowned, and half chewing, half talking, he said, "He went to Heaven… a… feathered douchebags reunion, something like that," Dean showed his brother the treat in his hand with a proud smile, "He baked six types of cookies," the older Winchester took another bite of that delicious cookie, and then added, "Can you believe it? Want some?" He offered, pointing the tray on the breakfast bar.

Sam turned his head to see it, but then shook it slightly to focus again on the thing, "No... you are in," he said, with a serious glance.

Dean spread one of his arms, still chewing, "Well, that's great, right?" And as he saw Sam was looking away with a thoughtful face, he added, "Why are you worried?"

"Because tomorrow we will have the interviews." He took a deep breath, and began to explain what he had read on that paper, "They’ll come tomorrow to interview you two, also Bobby and me."

"Fine. That's fine." Dean swallowed his cookie and took another one from the tray, "it’s not that bad, Sammy," he took a big bite, "We just need to fake the answers and we need to look like a normal gay happy couple, or whatever," he smiled and bit his cookie again.

Sam buffed, "It’s not that simple, Dean…" he said, and swiped his hair back, "Because after that, they'll stay with you two an entire day, filming and taking pics, for the show."

Dean choked with the mouthful. Red and coughing, he tried to ask, "What?!" 

Sam raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Cas, we need you here!"

A wing sound invaded the place, followed by Castiel's rough voice, "What's going on?" He asked, tilting his head to a side. 

Dean was still in shock, cookie in hand.

"Okay," Sam clapped his hands, focused, "we just have three hours to practice... tonight we have to drive to Two Heart's Village, they'll come for you at seven pm."


	4. My Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Hearts journalist and the tv camera is here! Time to fake some cozy scenes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very interesting to write, because I wanted to show through fake scenes, the inner truth of Cas and Dean's hearts.

Sam was sitting on a chair, facing Cas and Dean in the coach.

The three of them were dead serious, looking at each other as if that it was a test. 

And it was a test.

"Okay… the date when you met," pointed Sam, notes in hand.

Dean cleared his throat, "September 18th, next," the older brother pointed back at him.

"Where?" asked Sam, looking at Cas and Dean.

"A bar," smiled Dean.

"How many years have you been together?" questioned Sam. 

Dean raised his finger, the grin in his face again, "Three years and counting!" he chuckled. 

Cas glared at him, narrowing his eyes. 

Dean looked at Cas and nodded in complicity, but Cas frowned even more.

"Okay," Sam huffed a little chuckle. His brother was a clown, but it was great he was in a good mood, and not all stressed out, "Who proposed?"

"Me," Dean said, "Because we wanted to enter this Contest to prove how much we… ahm…" the hunter cleared his throat, "love each other," he finished, side eying Cas, perturbed. 

Obviously, the angel was watching the papers and the pencils on the table between Sam and them. 

Dean coughed awkwardly. 

"You don't have to answer all the questions alone, Dean," then staring at Cas he added, "You can talk too, Cas," Cas squinted his eyes, puzzled.

"Oh… I…" he tried to speak but Dean cut him off.

"I prefer… to be just me who's talking." The older brother uttered.

Sam cocked his eyebrows. He didn’t agree with that, but they hadn't time to discuss. He took two pieces of paper and two pencils and divided them between Cas and Dean. 

The angel frowned, "You need to write your own favorite things and preferences, I made a list of items so you can complete it, like… favorite food…"

"But I don't eat, Sam," said Cas, tilting his head.

Sam pursed his lips, then he sighed and explained, "I know, Cas, you just… made it up, okay? It doesn't have to be real"

"There's so many things to memorize, Sam," Dean looked exhausted and didn't even start to write a single thing, "How are we gonna learn all of these items?"

Cas side eyed him, and then reading the list, named with stoicism, "Favorite Food: Burgers, Favorite Color: Blue, Favorite Band: Led Zeppelin," 

Dean jumped in his place a little and glared at Castiel in awe. 

"More precious Object: His car, he calls it Baby," he said, glaring at Sam with squinty eyes, then continued "He hates… hunting witches, and snakes…"

Dean blushed, and interrupted Cas because his heart was racing furiously, what the hell was that? "Hey! Hey! How do you know all that about me?" The hunter wanted to know.

Castiel faced him and cocking his head to a side, in that innocent and beautiful way, answered with his blue eyes fixed on Dean's greens, "Because I know you, Dean."

Dean's chest moved as if it wanted to breathe, but it was too difficult to do it. He was now glaring at Castiel's blank and breathtaking gorgeous face. He couldn't function properly or elaborate any other reaction that it wasn’t… being frozen right there, with his heart jumping arrhythmic and fast in his chest. Cas knows him. Cas knows him well. He knows those little details that made him the person he is. And more tiny details too… of course… he does. 

His mouth went dry. And he kept watching the angel in awe. 

Cas was staring back at him, in confusion.

Sam coughed to dissipate the weird atmosphere, then took the papers back from their hands, and said, "We can skip this part…" Sam raised his chin to see them, and they were looking at each other like two statues. He pursed his lips. There was not time for a STARING CONTEST. 

Dean was in shock, and blushing, but Cas was trying to decipher his reaction. 

Sam watched his clock, "Oh, damn!" He exclaimed, "It’s almost time, go pack, and let this be," said Sam waving those papers and stepping up. Cas and Dean did the same, "Just remember: act like a couple… not too corny because they could suspect…"

Castiel blinked, "And how is to act like a couple?"he asked. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He frowned because Cas was still waiting for an answer from him.

Dean felt flustered. He definitely didn't want that ball, so he pushed his brother into the abyss, "Sam?" He waved his hand in Castiel's direction, as if Sam hadn't listened to the question.

"Well, ahm…" stuttered Sam brushing the hair in his nape, and dropping his eyes to the table, "okay, Cas, it’s like holding hands… or--or hugging...or…" he cleared his throat, "looking at each other in the eyes," Sam had to avert his gaze to some place else but them, because he had just witnessed how they eye fucked without any shame. He coughed again, "Call to each other… Honey, or… Sweetheart…"

Castiel cocked his head to a side.

"Or sunshine, or… babe… maybe… angel," Dean didn't know why did he add those words to his brother's explanation, and he even said ANGEL! What the hell was wrong with him?

Sam turned his head surprised to see his brother, and noticed Dean blushing, and avoiding Castiel's inquisitive eyes. Did he say…. Angel?

The younger brother huffed a little chuckle, and tried to cut again the tension, "Okay, yeah…That. Mostly."

Dean coughed, and still wasn’t looking at the angel. He said in a very low voice, "You just… do what I do," he placed his hands on his hips. 

Sam was again watching his brother in awe.

"Oh…" nodded Cas, "I think I understand now."

"Fine, let's go pack, honey," said Dean, patting Castiel's shoulder, inviting him to the boxes.

/////////

They were installed on the Two Hearts Village. The house was beautiful, the decoration was inviting and warm. It had a big living room, and a dinner room. The kitchen had a great wooden breakfast bar.

Dean had already sneaked on the master bedroom, and it was wonderful too. The bed was so soft and firm. It had a huge master bathroom… It was made for two people using it at the same time… Dean gulped when he realized.

It was great that Cas wouldn’t even be there sometimes. He needed his intimacy too. And having around the angel was exhausting for his heart too… 

Did he say... his heart?

Okay, Dean Winchester! this is not a damn Hallmark Movie… this is just a dark comedy, with a very bad script!

Dean's cell phone rang, waking him up from his complicated daydreaming. It was Sam.

"Hiya Sammy," Dean approached the window, he ran the curtain to take a look outside, "Yeah, they'll be here in a couple of minutes…" he announced. 

Dean was kind of nervous, so he tried to dress casual. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that fit him perfectly.

“Good, I knew Bobby will do great, he's a professional," smiled Dean, "What about your interview?" Dean smiled widely again, "Good." Then his face changed in a second to bitch mode, "No, Sam, I won't ruin it, okay? Bye. Yes. Bye."

Dean hung the phone when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and he froze in his place. His eyes were opening slowly and his chin was dropping at the same time. The sight of his friend was stunning. Cas was wearing that blue shirt he had chosen for him and dark blue jeans. He looked beautiful. Like a model, not wait… like a Greek God Modeling in front of his eyes.

"How were the interviews?" He asked, but the only thing Dean saw was those pink gorgeous lips moving slowly.

"Uh?" The hypnotized hunter was able to formulate, and that... wasn't even a word.

Cas approached him, and he peeked a little outside too. The sunlight made his eyes more blue and his perfect, smooth skin, looking… well… perfect.

The sharp line of his nose while he was showing Dean his breathtaking profile was enrapturing the hunter in every sense of the word. He gulped. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

"The interviews," repeated the angel staring at him in the eyes. 

He was so close, Dean couldn't stop checking his beautiful features. But he needed to answer him, because it was becoming very awkward. So he shook his head and walked away from him, scratching his nape.

"Oh, yeah, yes… everything is under control," said Dean, wheeling around to face the angel with a gummy smile, then he breathed out and pointing at him nervously, added shyly, "You… look…"

"They're here," announced Castiel, closing the curtain with his usual blank expression.

Dean blinked, "Oh, ah, okay," then he smiled again, "It’s showtime!" He said with animosity, but Cas tilted his head and frowned, puzzled.

Dean rolled his eyes while the door bells rang.

///////

Dean opened the door and he found a woman in a green suit, with short red hair, and the cameraman, a tall guy with curled hair dressed in blue.

"Hi!" Greeted the woman, "Cas and Dean, right?" she asked, pointing at them enthusiastically.

"Yeah, hi!" said Dean, and the four of them shook hands.

"My name is Jean and he's Harry, we are from Two Hearts," the journalist introduced themselves.

"Yes, we were expecting you, come on in, please," asked Dean.

Once inside, Cas and Dean sat on the coach and Jean was sitting on a chair in front of them. Harry had his camera ready. The position was exactly the same Sam made them do when they were practicing.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Wanted to know Jean, turning around just slightly to have a sight of his partner. Harry nodded, "Okay, let's start then…"

Cas looked at Dean, the guy was so nervous his face was like a stone. He frowned and recalled each word Sam had said to them, but apparently Dean was too flustered.

"So…" Jean started the interview with a wide smile, "How did you meet?"

"Oh… ahm…" Dean was babbling, then Cas came to the rescue.

"On a bar," the angel answered without hesitation. He knew that question. Piece of pie!

Dean looked at him surprised, but then he recovered his senses, and completed the answer, "Yes, yes, it was September 18th, three years ago."

"And how was it?" Obviously Jean wanted more information. 

Dean froze again, Cas noticed this and tilting his head, he answered innocently…

"I rescued him from Hell." 

Dean gave a little jump in his place and offering the angel a quick glance, he added almost desperately, facing the journalist, "Yes! Yes… my life was a Hell… before I met him," Dean glanced at Cas quickly again, laughing nervously. 

Castiel scowled at the sight of his friend's distressful behavior, and watching his hands struggling with each other over his lap, recalled Sam's advice. Without waiting another second, he took Dean's hand in his, quickly and roughly, but his face was showing a cold robotic expression.

Dean suddenly stopped laughing and almost choked with his own saliva. He felt his hand being gripped tight by Cas' strong fingers. He remained like a statue with a furious red color all over his face. And he didn't even blink.

The hunter thought his heart stopped beating for a second.

Jean saw this and put a hand over his chest, "Awwww!" she observed Dean moving, "You still blush for him… that's so sweet…"

"Oh… ah…" the hunter babbled, and bowed his face ashamed.

Cas was staring at him. He couldn't understand Dean's reaction and why he was red like fire. It was truly a mystery to him. Maybe because he was squeezing that hand too hard? Cas watched the hands and tried to grab them softer. He tried to see if Dean was less red now, but Jean interrupted him with a new question.

"Tell me Cas, what did you like about him when you first saw him?"

Cas blinked at first.

Dean swiveled his face to see him, in alertness, but then he saw how the angel's face became fond.

"His soul," Castiel answered smiling, and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"His soul?" Questioned the woman, very interested in that answer, same with Dean, who was watching the angel in awe, and the red color in his face was turning even more furious.

"Yes…"Castiel continued, fixing his eyes with Jean, "I was able to see all his fears, and mistakes, and wounds, and even so…" Cas sighed thoughtfully, "I've never seen such a beautiful soul like his," finished the angel, his words were honest, and even Jean was abstracted by them. Harry smiled. And Dean couldn't believe his ears. Still staring at Cas in amazement, the cameraman felt he needed to make a close up to that enraptured face.

"Wow," admired Jean, "That was beautiful, Cas…" then she turned his head to Dean, "And what about you, Dean?" She asked.

Dean was taken by surprise. He watched her puzzled, "Excuse me?"

"What did you like about Cas?" Jean repeated her question.

"Oh… ahm…" Dean cleared his throat and, lowering his face, encouraged himself to say, "He is an… ahm… an angel…" and there it was, his face red all over again.

Castiel frowned and side eyed him, the hunter squeezed the angel's hand without looking at him.

"An angel that saved me and became my best friend, and…" the hunter hid his chin, almost pushing into his own chest, he swallowed, "he always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, "he huffed a little chuckle, and then he aimed to watch Cas by the corner of his eyes, he could feel the angel was staring back at him. 

Jean smiled at them proudly, "That was deep… you really love each other," she finished and waving her hand, she ordered Harry to cut.

Dean released Cas's hand slowly, and the angel was still looking at him with bewilderment in his eyes. 

Jean stood up and approached them, "I loved it guys, the audience is gonna adore you both," she clapped her hands and said, "Okay, now, just continue normally, we will be here filming a normal day of your lives, okay?"

Dean stood up and nodded with an awkward smile. Cas did the same.

"Gee, I'm starving… this was too stressful…" murmured Dean, still not looking at Cas.

The angel cocked his head, "I can cook for you," he proposed. 

Dean halted at him sharply, "What are you waiting for, then?" he desperately accepted.

///////////

Harry and Jean were in the living room, while Castiel was cooking in the kitchen. 

Dean shot a quick glance to the strangers, and he approached Cas slowly, like a shark searching for food.

"What are you cooking, Cas?" Asked the starved hunter. 

Cas side eyed him, "Roasted Chicken with vegetables," answered the angel, then he leaned slightly towards Dean and lowered his voice, "it’s harder without my powers…"

Dean huffed, "I can help," the hunter offered, taking a knife from the table. 

"You can chop the vegetables," Cas pointed at the carrots and potatoes.

"Sure," Dean smiled at the angel. 

Cas came back to his chicken, but the hunter was still contemplating him.

Jean pushed Harry's arm with her elbow, and gave him a silent order to turn on the camera to film Cas and Dean interactions. Then she approached her partner and whispered, "Look how Dean is staring at Cas… this is gold…"

The hunter started chopping the carrots, and glancing at Cas for a second, he cleared his throat and said, "Cas, you… you had never told me how my soul looks like…"

"Oh…," observed Castiel, seasoning the chicken with some salt and herbs, "You never asked."

Dean looked at him so full of anxiety, because he wanted to know more about that, and he felt so uneasy asking for it at the same time.

Jean squeezed Harry's arm, "Awww…" she just murmured, enjoying the show those two were providing.

Dean coughed, he just needed to encourage himself, and then he continued, "And… is it bright?"

Dean didn't want to stare at Castiel almost the whole conversation, because he needed to chop those vegetables and try not to chop off his fingers by doing it, but he couldn't resist the urgency to watch his best friend's reaction to that question, and there it was… 

Cas gave him a half smile, sweet and hot, without taking his eyes from that chicken. Castiel barely smiled, and the hunter had been able to see it twice in a day. So beautiful, so breathtaking. Dean swallowed hard at the sight of it. His heart began to jump again in his chest like a freak.

"It shines so much," described Castiel, raising his eyes, he was recalling, "that it was my guide to find you in Hell," he was still smiling that way when he turned his eyes to see the hunter. 

Dean was petrified, his eyes meeting the angel's in another universe now. Those words were carving into his mere soul to stay in the depth of his feelings and never leave. Dean dropped hopelessly his glare to Castiel's pink lips, then his blue eyes again, talking without talking. The hunter gulped, and shaking his head slightly, smiled incredulously, chopping another carrot with desynchronized movements.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things…" Dean murmured, flustered.

Cas cocked his head, "Why not?" He wanted to know, his eyes fixed on Dean's blushed face.

"Because it feels uncomfortable…" the hunter whispered, not even knowing how to say it. 

Castiel frowned puzzled, "Is this uncomfortable to you? I'm sorry…" said the angel, tilting his head to the other side.

"No, it’s not that… it’s just…" Dean sighed exhausted of his own heart and brain, he encouraged himself to cross gazes with his friend, and it was worse "I don't know, I need a beer," he finished, leaving two badly chopped carrots on the table, almost running to the refrigerator.

Jean slapped Harry's back, "They're so cute," she murmured with excitement.

////////

"This is delicious, Cas," savoured Jean, moaning and chewing that chicken. 

Harry was shooting and eating, and Dean had no idea how he was able to do that. 

Jean cleaned her lips with a napkin, and then she asked looking at Dean with curiosity, "And… when did you two fall in love with each other?"

Dean chuckled while Cas cocked his head and squinted his blues.

Dean drank some water, and then, he tried to play his role not thinking too much about it, "Well…" he smiled seductively, "It was like, love at first sight, you know?" he put a hand on Cas's shoulder and watched him. 

He saw a very lost angel, so he coughed, took off his hand from his friend, and added a little flustered this time, "When I first saw him, there were sparkles and… lights on him… And… well…" Dean was smiling sweetly now, and he lowered his chin to his chest, "I knew he was special back then." He raised his eyes shyly. 

Jean was saying 'awwww" again, and Cas… Cas was frowning, yes… confused like a puppy in a soccer game.

Just… follow the script, Cas.

Of course everything was just for the camera and the show, everything he just said. Of course.

"What about you, Cas?" asked Jean. 

Dean turned his face towards Castiel, with horror in his eyes, but then his fear faded when he saw his friend's fond smile.

"I didn't understand at first, but then… I knew it from the beginning," Cas lowered his eyes to his plate, and he looked so gorgeous, like what he was saying, was straight from the heart.

Dean swallowed, why did Cas have to say something like this with that expression? Damn… he's acting… right… faking…

Everything is for the camera, for the show, for the mission.

Dean knew it, but his heart couldn't stop galloping in his chest, strong and loud. Dean took another piece of carrot and continued eating in silence.

////////

Jean approached them when they finished cleaning the dishes.

Cas was washing them and Dean was drying, in silence. From time to time Dean stole a glance from Castiel. Contemplating his beauty, and shook his head to dissipate his impertinent feeling deep down. He had Lisa. Lisa was waiting for him. He needed to stop feeling these things for his friend… whatever they were. 

"What do you do during the day?" Asked Jean, and again Dean felt armless. He almost dropped the glass on his hand, but Cas took it from his hands, and also the napkin he was using, with such a calm energy. He felt safe instantly. 

"We watch cowboys movies," answered Cas, nonchalantly.

Jean saw the popcorn ready on the table, in front of the TV, and smiled, then she observed Dean and Cas again, "Don't be so shy, boys," she said.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What?" He asked, surprised by the advice coming from the journalist.

"Yes, shy." The woman observed again, "Are you always so apart one from the other?" She pointed at the huge gap between them with one of her hands. 

Cas and Dean looked at each other. Then Dean realized it and gulped. He felt they were about to ruin it, they hadn't been too coupley at all. 

He laughed awkwardly, "No, we… he…" then put his serious face on and pointed at Cas with his index finger, just throwing a, "Cas is very shy."

Cas stared at him frowning.

But Jean doubted, "I don't think he is… I think you are… mostly…" 

Dean raised his eyebrows in awe, avoiding Castiel's questioning gaze and crossed his arms on his chest, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

Okay, maybe he was… just a little… but this just happened with Cas and he was still trying to figure that out… or maybe trying NOT to figure that out.

"Look," Jean said, approaching them confidentially, "I like you guys, but if you want to win this, you have to show your love without excuses, not shyness allowed." She was being sincere there, so Cas and Dean were hearing her attentively, "Your Hot Photobook was one of the sexiest I saw, you are one of the hottest couples in this competition," Dean smiled proudly, "It would be sad if you can get to the finale just because you are too shy to show the camera a little bit of… you know…" finished Jean, winking at them.

Dean coughed, but he got the message. Cas was thoughtful.

"Thanks for your advice," said Dean, and she smiled at them.

"Now, let's watch that movie," she added, walking away.

Dean swiveled around to talk with Cas, "Okay… now… you have to put your head on my chest when we sit on the couch to watch Tombstone, Okay?" Ordered Dean, but Cas cocked an eyebrow, with a dom energy.

"I think you should show to the camera that you are not that shy," he observed. 

Dean was in awe. What the fuck had he just said? He huffed a small incredulous laugh, "I'm not shy," he crossed his arms again, "And I'm taller than you, so… you… will put your... head on my…"

"She thinks you are shy, she thinks you are not too comfortable with this whole situation," Castiel remarked, serious like a freaking monk.

Oh wait, Dean knew where this conversation was going… he straightened in his place, smiling defiantly. He nodded.

"Right, okay. I will show you and her then, I'm comfortable with this, I'm completely comfortable with this situation, as you said, just watch me."

Of course he wasn't comfortable, but he didn't like to lose a bet. Was it a bet? He shook his head while walking to that couch, not knowing why now was he the one who had to lay his head on Castiel's chest. Then he panicked...

Fuck! He had to laid his fucking head on Castiel's fucking chest!

Dean sat, smiling at Jean and Harry. The cameraman gave him a thumbs up and Dean blinked, then he felt Cas sitting too close to him, and turned his head sharply in his direction. The angel's face was inches from his. He panicked again. It was Hot Photobook part two!

The movie started, and Cas fixated his eyes on Dean like giving a silent order. So Dean leaned slowly, robotically until his head was on Castiel's warm, muscled and good smelling chest. 

Oh Lord… have mercy…

Dean closed his eyes instinctively and swallowed his very heart. He could hear the angel's heartbeats… slow and calm. 

He was calm… fuck!

Dean didn't know why this made him feel really bad. He was a whole mess of… weird feelings and jumping heart and tight crotch, but the angel kept his stoicism. Why?

He knew why… because this was just a mission to him.

Stop waiting for something that doesn't exist.

You are the only one having a half mast here because you don't want to admit that you are…

Shut up!

Dean woke up from his trance when he felt Castiel's firm arm around him and his head leaning on his. Tenderly. Castiel began eating popcorn, and Jean clapped in silence at the beautiful sight of them.

Dean wasn't even watching the movie. He was… just… in trance again. Was this the freaking Nirvana?

He was nervous, but at the same time, he felt safe, and calm. That's that thing again. Safety.

The movie ended and it already was dark outside. They stood up. 

Dean side eyed Castiel, kind of flustered. They had just shared an intimate posture for almost two hours, and the angel was behaving as if nothing had happened. 

He coughed uncomfortable when Jean approached them, smiling.

"Okay, we need to give the day a closure, so… we always do the bedtime kiss," said the journalist.

Dean narrowed his eyes again, "The what??” asked. Did she say… kiss?

"The bedtime kiss," repeated Jean, "Okay, you two have to go to bed, say goodbye to the camera and kiss," she explained, with excitement in her voice.

"Dean… I think we won't have time to ask Sam for the Photoshop…" observed Castiel, frowning, thoughtful. 

Dean ran a hand through his face while Jean and Harry looked at each other confused.


	5. Angel's voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs some time out of that madness. He searches refuge again in Lisa, but... Is not working. His mind comes back to Castiel all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes Lisa is here, but she's necessary to introduce some drama in the storyline. Hehehehe.

Dean looked at Cas with scolding eyes, but when he noticed Jean and Harry were staring at them, confused, he started to laugh forced and loud. Then patting Castiel's shoulder fiercely, he said between his teeth, "Of course we don't do that, Cas!"

The angel cocked his head to a side and frowned, as he recalled Sam using that for their fake kisses. But then Jean and Harry began laughing too, and Cas was even more confused than before.

"So," pointed Jean, "Cas is the joker here?"

Dean saw an opportunity there, "Oh, yes yes! That's one of the things he used to seduce me!" Then side eyed the angel clenching his teeth, "his acid humor." 

Castiel frowned again. 

As Dean gestured a couple of times with his own head, the angel blinked, and got the message. He needed to second that.

"Oh, yes, I'm like…" now Cas seemed quite thoughtful. Dean swallowed, anxious, "Like those comedians that you, humans, admire so much."

There was a moment of silence in which Dean was white, and Jean and Harry remained still, in pause.

Then, Jean began laughing again, followed by Harry.

"You talk as if you weren't human!" Exclaimed the journalist.

Castiel bowed his head blinking, then he raised his chin and said, "Well… in fact…"

"Let's go to bed, angel!" Dean cut him off, grabbing him by the arm. 

Cas opened his eyes surprised, but added, "Of course… honey."

When they were alone in the room, Dean wheeled around to face him, annoyed. "Cas, can you just please stop being so clueless for a minute?" As Dean was digging inside the placard, Castiel approached him, "Where did I put my pajamas?"

"I don't have one of those…" commented Cas, close behind the hunter.

Dean watched him over his shoulder, "Of course, Cas." 

He was starting to lose patience. The whole kiss in the bed situation was making him nervous "I guess one of my old t-shirts will work for you, here," and handed him a gray one with the AC/DC band logo on it.

Castiel squinted his eyes reading it, then he observed, "Why is it before and after Christ at the same time? it makes no sense."

Dean turned around to observe him, exhausted, "Cas, don't analyze it, just wear it," the hunter ordered, rolling his eyes.

The angel nodded, "Fine," he raised his eyes to stare at Dean, "I notice you are… nervous." Said the angel, t-shirt already wrapping his body, almost covering his boxers. 

Dean snorted with his head still inside the closet. He turned his torso to face his friend, "I'm not," he affirmed, but in the second he saw Castiel wearing just that shirt looking at him like a fucking hot model from some fashion magazine, he gulped, and all blood in his body ran to his face in an instant.

Castiel cocked his head confused, waiting for an addition to that short answer.

But Dean was having a hard, very hard time inside that closet

Jean knocked the door, and Dean gave a little jump, coming back to the cruel reality. 

"Are you ready guys?" Asked the journalist.

Dean quickly found a different old t-shirt and a couple of sweatpants. He gave one to Cas while yelling at the door, "Ahm! In a minute," then he looked at Cas, "Ready?" 

Cas was already dressed, and Dean had to shake his head slightly to concentrate again. The angel wearing his clothes was so fucking distracting. Shit… he needed a cold shower!

The angel laid on the bed, and the hunter didn't know why, but the whole scene appeared to be in slow motion… Damn brain!

He seemed so human, so beautiful, so hot…

Dean's heart was hitting strong against his chest. What was wrong with him? Why was he having such forbidden thoughts about Castiel? Focus! 

"I guess… our positions should be very similar to the photobook pictures, right?" Asked the angel, but Dean wasn't listening. He just went behind the closet door and changed in a second.

"Mmh… maybe the couch's position is more accurate…" the angel thought again.

Dean opened his eyes widely, but Cas was right. Of what he was more afraid was … that kiss, "Yes… okay… We need to talk about the kiss…" Dean laid down the bed while saying this, ashamed, "I know a way… it will be a fake kiss, but they won't notice I hope…"

Castiel turned his head, listening attentively. 

Dean cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the mattress, "Okay… it’s… you have to kiss me here…" he pointed shyly to his chin, just under his lower lip. He swallowed at the idea of Cas pressing his soft, pink, delicious lips right there. Shit! He needed to shut his horny brain out!

Castiel tilted his head, "I understand," he said, "But…What if they want to make a close up?"

Dean blinked. He didn't have an answer to that.

The voice of Jean sounded again behind the door, "Are you ready now?"

Dean took position, resting his head over Castiel's strong and muscled chest. He closed his eyes for just one second. Cas's heat was overwhelming.

"We improvise, okay?" muttered.

"Okay," answered the angel.

"We’re ready!" Exclaimed Dean, and the door opened, letting Jean and Harry enter inside the room. 

Jane contemplated them with googly eyes, "Awww, you look so cute!" Dean smiled at that compliment "Okay, now, you just say goodbye, and kiss." She directed.

Dean nodded, Cas felt the hunter was almost shaking. The angel scowled.

"R-right!" Dean stuttered. Jean waved her hand, and Harry turned the camera on.

Dean swallowed, frozen, and Castiel's voice sounded firm, "Goodbye, thanks for coming!"

The hunter just smiled awkwardly, then he felt how Castiel took his chin smoothly, and Dean just let him, his eyes on his, and they were so blue, so intense, "Don't be shy, honey, is just television," the angel growled in such a sexy way. Dean felt his body burning, and then, the fake kiss. And it felt amazing, Dean's eyes closed instantly. He wasn't enjoying those warm, soft and sweet lips against his chin. No way.

Cas sensed the camera was making a close up, so he covered Dean with his whole body, on top of him to hide him from the lens.

Dean opened his eyes in amazement, and his greens crossed with those demanding blues. Holy Fucking…! That was hot!

"Aaaaand cut!" Announced Jane, excited, "That was marvelous guys!! Perfect!"

Cas averted his eyes to a side, then he fixed them again with Dean's rounded ones. So bossy. Dean had to swallow. That was just for a second, but it seemed an eternity, a sweet, sexy eternity…

They sat in the bed, and Dean looked aroused, breathing hard.

\---------------

By the time Jean and Harry were already gone, Dean was still in shock. He wheeled around to find Castiel staring at him, puzzled, eyes narrowed. 

Dean breathed again. What that staring contest in the bed had been? Why was Castiel so confusing? Sometimes it seemed like... he was trying to… seduce him… 

Dean shoved those dangerous thoughts away, he cleared his throat, faked a half smile and, dropping his eyes to the ground, murmured, "Well… that was…" 

....but his phone rang. 

He picked it up as a way to free himself from that awkward situation, "Sam? Yes…" Dean drifted his eyes to the angel who was wearing his usual wardrobe now, he blinked, "Yes, everything went perfect, one week? Okay, That's great... Yeah, see you brother." He hung up the phone, and Cas took a step towards him.

"I have to come back," the angel said, with his usual blank expression in that beautiful face. 

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, okay, Sam wants to see us tomorrow," he mentioned. 

Cas nodded, "I'll be here," replied Castiel, and vanished.

Dean swallowed, and bowed his face. He still could feel Cas' intoxicating heat all over his body, and those eyes, intense, blue and demanding… oh damn… he was feeling aroused again. His crotch was screaming at the tightened situation. His cock was raising like the sun in the morning. He opened his eyes with horror, and almost ran to his room trying to search for something. He gulped at the idea of being sexually attracted by Castiel. 

Dean breathed hard and desperate. He searched for his phone and called Lisa.

He needed to see her. 

They had a week until the first test on live television, so… it would be enough time to see her. Yes… that would be the only solution for all this mess with Castiel.

A sweet voice at the other side of the line made him smile in relief, "Hi, Lisa …"

/////////////////

Sam knocked at the door, a very hurried Dean let him in. 

"Morning…" the younger brother noticed a bag on the table and Dean preparing himself to leave, he frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I'll go see Lisa... just for a couple of days," announced Dean, closing the duffle bag, without looking at Sam.

The tallest Winchester crossed his arms over his chest, "But… we need to prepare you and Cas for the show… it’s the first live test."

"Yes, I know, I know," Dean sat on the couch and fixed his eyes with his brother, "I'm listening, I have a minute..."

Sam scoffed, "Are you…? Can't believe this," he raised both hands, then looked around, "Where's Cas?"

"Yeah, well," Dean seemed kind of uncomfortable with that question, "I'm not his babysitter," he laughed nervously, avoiding his brother's scowling face.

As Cas appeared by Dean's side, the poor hunter almost lost stability, and he was sitting! A very strange movement. 

"Hello," greeted the angel.

Sam smiled, relieved, "Hello, Cas! Good timing."

Castiel side eyed the bag on the table, and then turned his face to a very anxious Dean, "Are you leaving?" He asked.

Dean gulped and crossed his gaze with those squinting blues. He couldn't utter a single word.

Sam came to the rescue, "He'll go see Lisa for a couple of days."

Cas bowed his head, thoughtful. 

Sam pursed his lips and pointing at his brother with a scolding finger said, "I hope you come back on time... It’s the first episode you will have, and is a live one, you have to show the audience your talents."

Dean and Cas narrowed their eyes at the same time, full attention on Sam.

Sam coughed, and looked at the ceiling frustrated, then buffed, "Okay," he started. He had a plan and he needed them on that, "I thought maybe you, Dean, could play the guitar, and you, Cas… maybe sing?"

Cas tilted his head to a side.

"You know…" Sam tried to explain his point, "Because you are an angel?"

Both brothers were now staring at a very confused angel.

Castiel blinked, "I don't… I don't sing," marked Castiel, with a very serious face, "That's… another department... Music Ministry. I'm a soldier," Cas stared at them with a hint of shame on his face.

Sam frowned and straightened in his place, while Dean tried to hide the dummy smile forming on his lips. Damn… that was too cute…

Yes… Cas wasn't just hot, he was cute too. He coughed just to dissipate all the butterflies in his stomach, and then put himself in serious face mode, "I can sing," Dean offered.

"Yes, but," Sam approached them, waving his hand, "but Cas needs to do something too," the younger brother swiveled on his feet and looking at the angel, he asked kind of worried, "What's your talent, Cas?"

Cas remained thoughtful for just a few seconds, under the attentive glares of the Winchester, then he said, "I can kill ten demons with one movement." 

Sam and Dean's eyes were hard boiling now.

"We know you can," Sam scoffed, Cas scowled and tilted his head, "That's… that's not the kind of talent the audience would like to see…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, he can make the chorus, and sing with me, and I play the guitar... as simple as that," smiled the older brother.

Castiel blinked again, and Sam was still very worried, "Fine, but we’ll need practice, I mean… it’s the first time the audience will see you live…"

Dean took a step forward, "Don't worry," he said, "I already have the song," he took his phone from his pocket and after searching for it, sent it to Sam, "...that one, check it out," 

Sam stared at his own phone and narrowed his eyes. 

"He just needs to learn the chorus, and that's it!" Dean smiled while grabbing his bag, approaching the exit door.

"Fine, but Dean…" his little brother tried to talk, but Dean was closing the door yelling a "Goodbye, see you in a couple of days."

Sam buffed. 

Cas appeared behind him, "But, I don't…."

Sam turned his head to watch him.

"Sing…" finished the angel, confused.

////////

Dean arrived at Lisa's house, and she was waiting at the porch. Baby’s door opened and the brunette smiled at him widely.

"Hi, babe," she said and kissed him in the lips, surrounding his neck with her arms.

"Hey," Dean responded, and felt another hug in his tummy. It was Ben.

Lisa went for another kiss, and Dean closed his eyes, and as he felt her lips on his, the remembrance of Castiel's lips on his chin invaded his whole mind. Hot and strong, soft and sexy. Delicious and forbidden. He closed his eyes tight, he tried to make it stop, but he couldn't. He had decided to come back to forget about Castiel, about those strange feelings the angel made him feel… and he couldn't leave it behind… he couldn't… why?

"Come on in, dinner is ready," said Lisa, inviting him into the house.

////////

They were eating like a family, when Lisa asked him the unavoidable question…

"And… will this case take much longer?"

Dean sighed, "Ahm… yes… it’s… complicated. It requires a lot of… field work."

"It sounds complex... are just you and your brother on this?" She asked, serving Dean another piece of meat.

"No,"answered Dean, "Bobby is helping and… Cas too." He shot Lisa a quick glance. 

He didn't know why it sounded like cheating on her, as if he was talking about his secret lover, or something. The idea of that made him clear his throat, and drank some water.

"Cas?" repeated Lisa, "The angel?"

"Yes, the… the angel." Replied Dean, staring at her by the corner of his eye. 

She was the one drinking the water this time,"I thought he was gone for good…" she observed, avoiding Dean's gaze for some reason he didn't know.

"Oh, no, he… he always comes when we call him," and there it was again... that fond smile on his face, subconscious, beautiful. 

Lisa swallowed, "Yeah…" she added, "It seems like he appreciates you and takes care of all of you" 

Dean glared at her, and nodded in silence. Then his eyes dropped to his glass, he could imagine in the reflection of the water the blue color of his best friend's gorgeous eyes. Of course Cas take good care of them. He was strong, loyal… he was beautiful in every meaning of the word. Dean drank water again. Was he... missing Cas already? Did he want to see him? Was all of this too late? What was wrong with him? was it just his brain, his nefarious imagination, dragging him to the depths of whatever those feelings were…?

"Dean?" Lisa called him, he had been missing in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She smiled.

"Mom asked you if you want some ice cream," the kid said.

"Oh, right. Sure!" Answered the hunter, with a wide smile.

/////////

Lisa was sleeping by Dean's side in the bed. They made love, but Dean's mind was somewhere else… well… it would be more accurate to say… it was on someone else… 

His thoughts traveled on and on and on towards Castiel. 

The hunter covered his face with his forearm, closing his eyes annoyed… because he couldn't control his own brain.

He wanted to think about him…

That smooth skin against his… had been an unforgettable experience… he never felt before such a lustful electricity. Dean Winchester clenched his jaw distressfully. Why was his head thinking about that? Why was Castiel's face and naked body all over his head?

What about Castiel made him feel that way?

I want to see him.

Wait! What?

Yes… he wanted to see him… that was the whole mess in his head. He couldn't deny that. But he needed to control himself. To repress those feelings…

The hunter's eyes drifted to Lisa, silently sleeping by his side.

She doesn't deserve this crap…

He closed his eyes, rolled his body against the wall, and tried to sleep.

////////

Dean rolled in the bed again. It was morning. He laid his arm over Lisa, but it wasn't her…

...it was Cas.

The hunter opened his eyes in awe when he found the angel staring back at him, with his head turned towards him over the pillow. Smiling sweetly and sexy.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked the gorgeous angel. 

Dean just was able to nod. 

Then Castiel smiled again, and Oh Lord… he was magnificent and perfect, "Great…" the angel whispered, approaching slowly to kiss him, Dean closed his eyes in anticipation. So needy… but he woke up before that happened.

"Breakfast is ready, honey!" Called Lisa from downstairs.

Dean's eyes were opened wide in horror. Why had he dreamt that? Why was he waiting to be kissed by Cas in his dream?! What was that supposed to mean?

He didn't even want to think about it. So he jumped from the bed and almost ran to the bathroom, "I’ll be down in a second!" He answered out loud.

/////////

Sam had the Led Zeppelin karaoke ready in his laptop, trying to make Castiel sing a note, unsuccessfully.

"Cas… that was too low, just… try no to use the voice you use to talk…" and hell, Sam was a bad singing teacher too.

Cas seemed very stressed, the poor angel laid back his seat, "Sam, this makes no sense," said almost in a plea, "In my entire long existence, I've never sang a song."

Sam sighed, "I know, Cas, but we have to try," Sam was noticing how difficult that was for his friend, "This is gonna be the first time the audience will see you on live TV, and they are the ones that will vote…"

Castiel breathed deeply, thoughtful, then he directed his eyes to the lyrics on the screen, and when he was about to sing… someone knocked at the door.

Sam opened it and it was Bobby accompanied by an old lady. She had a wide smile, dimples on her cheeks, brown curled hair and big green eyes. 

"Bobby?" Asked the Winchester.

"Hi Sam, Cas," Bobby entered the house followed by that lady, "She's Betty," the old hunter presented her. The woman waved her hand, smiling widely.

"Hi!" Betty said, "Who's the one that needs to win a singing contest?"

Sam blinked, but then caught sight of Castiel raising his hand shyly.

"Oh! So, so handsome! Come on!" The lady grabbed Castiel by his arm and guided him to the coach, then she turned his head to Sam, "We will need a couple of honey teas, thank you," she added smiling. 

Cas' eyes flicked from his arms to that round pink face, he frowned.

Sam nodded, amazed.

More than a half hour had passed, Bobby and Sam were sitting at the kitchen's bar, observing the particular duet. 

"When you told me Dean ran away, it didn't surprise me at all… in fact I was waiting for him to do it anytime…" said Bobby, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam huffed a little smile, Bobby nodded at that, "So I thought about Betty," the old hunter pointed with his head to the woman, "She was an old friend of my wife… they used to go to Church together," Bobby told, "She was in charge of the choir... My wife always said she can make rocks sing." 

Sam chuckled, then both of them turned to watch the teacher and her pupil.

They heard Cas trying… and Sam scowled, because the angel sang the note correctly.

"I told you, rocks can sing…" Bobby murmured, leaning just a little towards Sam, "I'm gonna call your brother," he announced, leaving the room.

////////

It was late in the afternoon, and Dean was enjoying a beer on Lisa's house porch, alone. He observed the can in his hands and immediately his head went to Cas, taking his mug in that kitchen, and pushing him against the furniture. So dominant, so sexy. 

He gulped and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. Why was he thinking about that again? Was he cursed or something? That had been just for the photobook, Cas was fulfilling a mission… nothing more than that. There weren’t hidden intentions in anything they had done… then why? It was just his head and he knew it. 

He had just arrived two days ago and his mind dragged him back to Castiel the whole fucking time… he needed to stop. 

Maybe if he stays in here a little bit longer then… those memories will be gone, for good…

His phone rang and he picked up. It was Bobby. Dimples of discontent appeared in his cheeks as he answered.

"Hello, Bobby."

Bobby's voice sounded like a thunder on the other side of the line, "Son, what the hell were you thinking when you decided to leave?"

"I needed some air," he took a sip of the beer and then left it over the rustic little wooden table, "And I missed Lisa," he added, leaning back on the chair again.

Bobby snorted, "That's fine, but you already saw her. Now, come back here, we have work to do," Bobby sounded exhausted, "I had to bring a friend to make Cas sing a single note from that song you chose, for God's sake!"

Dean chuckled, but he covered the phone, he didn't want Bobby to hear him enjoying the situation, but imagining Cas trying to sing… he couldn't say it wasn't a very cute picture, "Is he that bad?" He asked then, trying to drown the laughing.

"A homeless dog does it better." Bobby replied dryly.

Dean couldn't handle it, and he let out a loud laugh. He wished he could see Cas trying to sing… the clueless cute nerdy angel… his laughter turned into a fond smile.

"It’s not funny, Dean," the old hunter scolded him, "And running away from it, doesn't make it easier." 

Dean frowned when he heard that, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Repeated Bobby, and he huffed on the other side, "I mean, you are running away boy, that's what I mean... going to see Lisa it’s just an excuse, but you know what? The lives of these people are more important than your sentimental issues."

Dean swallowed, with eyes wide open. His cheeks were tinting in red while his head made the connections. Was Bobby talking about that again?

"So!" Bobby spoke again, "Stop pretending that running away will solve shit, because it won't! And bring your repressed ass back here right now!" The older hunter hung the phone.

Dean could feel the whump through his own phone. He pressed his eyes with his fingers in response.

The hunter took his beer again, and sipped. He sighed. He hated the idea of Bobby knowing about him, struggling with those feelings for Cas. Because he was so blatant. And Cas was so clueless… confusedly clueless sometimes… he couldn't read his actions… he had to trust in his words. If Cas was saying that was just a mission to him, then, it was just a mission. And that was it. He needed to see things, like the angel did. 

And now, he was back with Lisa and Ben, the family who had given him a home, a refuge. He had to focus… and he will have things under control.

/////////

The days passed. One full week.

Cas was singing, and he did it nicely. Sam couldn't believe it. He watched his friend in awe, with an incredulous smile on his face.

Betty was there admiring his masterpiece, staring at Cas with proud heart eyes. She applauded enthusiastically, "Awwww, I knew it! You did have potential! Your voice is precious, and you are such a beautiful man! You are an angel!"

Cas and Sam gave a little jump in their places when they heard Betty. 

The woman turned around towards the exit door, searching inside her purse, "Well… I think I left my keys inside the car…" Cas was silently approaching two fingers to the woman, she was turning her back to him. He was inches from touching her when Sam intercepted those fingers and shoved them off. Cas glared at him frowning. 

Betty wheeled around to face them, puzzled, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no!" Sam answered quickly, then waved his hand from side to side, "It was just a mosquito…" he added, the lady smiled and walked towards the door.

Sam whispered next to Cas, "What were you doing?"

Castiel whispered back, "She found out…"

"No, she didn't!" Sam pointed with his finger to the ground, very distressed.

"Okay, I hope you win the competition! I'll be watching the show." Said Betty.

Sam opened the door with a fake smile on his face, "Of course, thank you Betty... have a good trip."

"See you boys!" She greeted them and left.

When Sam closed the door, Castiel approached him, "She called me angel," he insisted. 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cas, I already explained that to you," he said, "It’s like honey, or angel, it’s the same, it’s a way to call people with love."

Cas blinked, "Oh… I see…"

But Sam was now more worried about the fact it was already night outside, and Dean wasn't there, "Tomorrow’s the show and Dean is still well… not here... evidently." The younger Winchester pointed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you want me to bring him back?" Asked the angel, tilting his head.

Sam watched him, and for just one second, he felt tempted to order Cas to do so. But then he shook his head slightly, and planned, "If he doesn't appear late this night, then yes, we will do that, Cas." The angel nodded. 

Sam stared at the window, worried.

/////////

Dean was standing by a beautiful lake, surrounded by a green, fresh forest. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and sniffed the eucalyptus scent.

"Hello Dean," that rough voice made him jump a little. He swinged around to see his angel friend standing behind him. He looked beautiful. Castiel approached him slowly, and solemnly, until he was by his side, eyes fixed on the blue lake. 

Dean contemplated his best friend's perfect profile, and how those blue eyes were so very blue and gorgeous in the sunlight. He swallowed.

"Cas… wh… what are you doing here?" The hunter stuttered, hopelessly. 

Castiel turned his face to him, and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Dean's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest.

"You have to come back, Dean." The angel said, and Dean followed each word, drawn by those pink hypnotizing lips.

"What do you mean?" The hunter asked, gulping.

"You have to be with me, because that is what you want," the angel voice sounded like a whisper. But those words were… impossible. Dean huffed a little chuckle.

"What?" He questioned, incredulous. 

And Cas was approaching him more, if that was physically possible. 

Dean froze in his place, and he couldn't breathe. And watching those lips again… Wasn't helping at all. He swallowed again.

"Don't run away from this…" murmured the angel, their lips were almost rubbing. 

Cas was about to kiss him, Dean knew it, he could feel his warm breath and those pink, soft lips touching his… he closed his eyes, so needy…

And he woke up.

Lisa was sleeping by his side, and his breathing was ragged, his eyes wide open, the rub in his lips still burning. He touched them, closing his eyes. 

What was that? 

He watched his phone on the table and took it, it had God knows how many lost calls from his brother. It was about time to come back…


	6. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet their friendly rivals, before singing a love song together in front of a huge audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, because... Well, I always wanted to put my top singing together a love song, and matching it with their reactions. So I hope you like it.

Sam was calling his brother for the tenth time, he hung up, and staring at Cas, he ordered, "Okay, Cas, let's go with plan B."

Cas nodded.

Suddenly, Dean appeared, opening the door in a row, pointing at Sam, "Stop ringing my phone."

"Dean!" Exclaimed Sam, a mix of relief and annoyance.

Dean placed his bag on the table, and exchanged glances with Castiel. His heart raced uncontrollably. He had to avoid those eyes for a while.

"It’s late, Dean," his brother scolded him, "the show is tomorrow at seven PM, and you didn't even practice with Cas once!"

Dean approached him slowly, waving one of his hands, "Calm down, fairy godmother, we still have time." He said, showing him a cool aura, Sam straightened in his place and pursed his lips, "You can go home now and wash your hair or whatever, I'm in charge from now..."

Sam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't believe him. 

Dean recognized the gesture on his brother, "Seriously!" He added smiling, "I’ve been singing this song since I was a kid! Piece of pie!"

"Fine," his little brother accepted, walking towards the exit, "you have the two suits in your room, I ‘ll pick you up tomorrow at five PM... Be. Ready."

"Perfect!" Smiled Dean again, opening his arms, but Sam was still looking at him suspiciously. 

Dean had to display his serious face, "Don't worry, really. Everything is under control. Go." He pointed at the door.

"Right," buffed Sam, then he raised his head to see Castiel in the back, "Bye Cas, see you later," Cas waved his hand in silence at him, and he left.

Dean turned around to see the angel, and yes, he looked devastatingly handsome, as always. 

He cleared his throat, "So…" he tried to talk without sounding soft. He failed, of course, "You know the lyrics?"

"Yes," affirmed the angel. Stoic, as always.

"Good, great. Perfect!" And Dean was babbling like a child, "Ahm…" he coughed and Castiel frowned intrigued with his odd behavior. He cocked his head to a side. Dean noticed it and he felt his cheeks burning, so he ran away again, "I'll take a shower first, and… then… I will eat something… and …" Dean was already leaving, Cas tilted his head to the other side, confused, "Then we can practice, and then I'll go to bed to sleep…" Dean stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glanced at Cas for just one second, then said, "Yep, good plan. Yep." And left.

Cas didn't understand why Dean was that anxious. He just had to wait again to practice.

//////////

Dean finished showering, and now he was drying his hair while watching his reflection in the mirror. He knew deep inside of him, that song was the wrong one for them. And what about those dreams he had in Lisa's house? He didn't want to dig on that but they were annoying him a lot. And being in front of Cas was more difficult now because those dreams… damn…

Dean scratched his nape and snorted. It was Bobby's fault. Bobby and that phone call saying he was running away from… he snorted again, grabbing his after shave lotion. 

Yes… just that… it was his fault.

His and Castiel's…

And why did he have to say his soul was so bright as to guide him through Hell to rescue him?

And why the hell was he recalling that now?

He put lotion on his face roughly, as if he was trying to erase his own thoughts by doing it.

Yes… Bobby's and Cas' fault…. Nothing else to dig in…

Everything was under control.

/////////

Dean walked downstairs slowly, with his guitar in his left hand. The hunter saw Castiel was waiting for him, sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath, and approached him.

"I'm ready," said Dean, and sat in front of the angel. The Winchester tested the strings, and his old musical fellow was just fine. He uttered a little chuckle. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes in attention to him.

"Okay," Dean started, and he crossed gazes with his friend, "You already know the lyrics…"

"It’s a very beautiful song," the angel appreciated. Dean seemed surprised by that comment. "Ahm…" the angel tried to add something more. Dean frowned, was he trying to create... a conversation?, "It talks about…" Cas was watching his own hands intertwined on his lap, "An eternal love," he finished, raising his blue eyes to found Dean's greens, looking back at him in awe. 

The hunter felt every cell of his body enraptured in how beautiful Castiel looked while saying those intimate words, but then continued, "There is something like that? Does it even exist?" He asked, squinting his eyes, curious, then he pursed his lips and bowed his head, "Between… humans…" added, shyly.

Dean was hypnotized, "Of course, Cas," he answered, almost automatically, eyes fixed on his face. Studying him. He needed to know why he was asking such a thing. His heart was hitting his chest, painfully... he could almost feel it in his throat.

"You… and Lisa?" the angel questioned, intrigued.

Dean lowered his face, avoiding those eyes, because he was about to lie, "Yes, of course," said, caressing the smooth wood of his guitar, and then cleared his throat,"Let's begin with this, shall we?" He placed a paper sheet between Cas and him, the lyrics were highlighted with different colors, "I… printed your lines in blue," said Dean, pointing at it.

Castiel nodded, "Fine," and his eyes traveled to those lyrics. 

Dean realized how long the angel's eyelashes were, but he needed to stop.

"Okay, here we go…"

The guitar started to play, and then Dean's sweet voice sang…

"If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you…"

Then, was Cas part...

"When mountains crumble to the sea

There will still be you and me…"

And Dean had to stop, because he was amazed with the angel's voice.

"Cas, your voice is good," the hunter complimented him. 

Cas tilted his head, "Thank you, Dean. I didn't know I could sing, Betty helped me a lot," he recalled. 

Dean nodded, "Oh… Bobby's friend, right…"

"You sing nicely," Castiel said, and Dean froze again. The hunter couldn't stop the furious blush in his face.

"Oh… ahm…" he was babbling again, "Let's continue…" Dean ordered with a thin voice, and began to sing again…

"Kind woman, I give you my all

Kind woman, nothing more

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain

Tears of loves lost in the days gone by…"

Then Castiel fixed his blue eyes as if he was digging deep inside Dean's soul, and sang…

"My love is strong, with you there is no wrong

Together we shall go until we die…"

And Dean stopped right there. His mouth went dry, and their eyes were stuck into another dimension. 

He felt his body shivering, and Cas didn't move a muscle. What was that? he gulped, "I think… ahm…" Dean stood up and Castiel frowned, "I think we don't need more practice. You…" the hunter pointed clumsily at him and then at the paper, trying not to cross glares with him, "You do it fine, and I'm, I'm tired, so…"

Cas cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. 

Dean almost ran to the stairs, "I'll go to sleep now," he excused himself, and left.

The angel blinked.

//////

Dean was in his bed, his head hitting on his pillow, over and over and again. Then he stopped and pressed his eyes, "I think I chose the wrong song," he whispered.

/////////

Sam arrived the next day at five o'clock, he seemed a little hurried. Searching with his eyes in every corner of that house, he found his brother already dressed with his black suit. He moved his hair behind his ear, "Where's Cas?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "I haven't seen him since last night," answered Dean, dryly.

Sam swinged around on his heels, with a bitch face directed to him.

"And you didn't call him?! It’s five o'clock already," Dean gulped, he didn’t really have an answer to that more than… his messy confused feelings bothering his ass.

"Well…" he started saying, but his brother cut him off again.

"Did you practice?"

"A little…" Dean replied, ashamed for not following the plan. 

"A little?!" Repeated Sam more worried than never, "What is that supposed to mean?"

In that moment, Castiel appeared wearing a blue suit with a vest in the same color, a white smooth shirt and a light blue tie. He looked impossibly beautiful, stunning. Even Sam remained in awe, just like him. Adding some drooling face to the last one…

"Cas, you look amazing!" Smiled Sam, checking him out proudly.

Dean gasped trying to breathe, how would he survive to this? Castiel was the most beautiful apparition he had ever seen. 

He swallowed slowly while his eyes traveled all over the angel's smolder figure. And then he arrived at his gorgeous face… those incredible blue eyes looking back at him, and his pink lips… how could a man like this even exist? It wasn't the vessel… he knew that. Dean knew it… because when Cas was gone, and Jimmy stayed… it wasn't the same, even the face wasn't the same, the way he moved, the energy… 

Castiel was the one giving that vessel the beauty of a real... sexy angel…

Is he even real? 

Okay, he needed to stop watching him in slow motion or whatever… the fact was .. would be he able to sing that song staring at him, looking like a perfect Vogue model? That would be more difficult than stopping the Apocalypse.

"You didn't practice," affirmed Sam approaching Cas. 

The angel looked at him with a scowling expression in his face, “Dean said it wasn't necessary," he said. 

Sam turned around to scold his brother with a look.

Dean laughed awkwardly, "It’s because he does it so well, he surprised me…" he stuttered.

Sam pursed his lips, "Not thanks to you," snapped.

Dean coughed, "I won't go away again, I promise," he said in self defense, raising both hands in the air.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, sure," replied glancing at him by the corner of his eyes, with a suspicious expression, "Let's go, we don't wanna be late," he added, and they followed him.

Cas placed himself by Dean's side, and he couldn't avoid watching the angel's perfect profile. 

Castiel looked so unrealistically elegant and handsome.

Cas turned his face slightly, catching Dean staring at him like a dumb zombie. The hunter jumped slightly in his place and looked away. 

The car was ready, so he was the first to get inside. Castiel frowned and followed him.

///////

They were all waiting behind the scenes. Dean bumped by accident with an elegant participant.

"Oh, sorry, man," he excused himself, the guy wheeled around to face him. He was a very handsome hispanic young man.

"It's okay," the guy smiled at him, "Are you a contestant?" asked.

Dean straightened in his place, "Er… yes," he didn't know if crossing words with rivals was okay. But the guy seemed cool.

"Oh, me too. My name is Franco Ortega," he offered his hand for a friendly shake. 

Dean took it, "Dean, Dean Winchester," and now Dean was smiling too. Talking with another contestant was relaxing.

"So…" Franco observed, "Where is your media naranja*?"

"My what?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. 

The guy laughed showing his white teeth, "Sorry, your husband," .

Dean blinked, "Oh, ahm… he…" the hunter began to search for Cas around, but he didn't find him, another guy arrived to the conversation, and by the looks, it seemed like another contestant.

"Hey babe," the man greeted Franco, Dean diagnosed he should be his husband, "They put us in fourth place."

Franco sighed relieved, "That's great... I would die of shame if we went in first place."

"Excuse me…" Dean interrupted them, " Where's that list?" 

Castiel appeared behind Dean, "We are in first place, Dean," he announced, with his rough emotionless voice. Dean swiveled almost in one jump caught by surprise by Cas.

"What?" The hunter was having a heart attack.

"Oh, Julio," Franco invited his husband to shake hands with Dean, "This is Dean, a contestant, this is Julio, my husband." 

Dean shook hands with him, "A pleasure," he smiled, trying to hide his nervousness for the recent news.

///////

Sam was checking the list too when María appeared by his side.

"So we meet again, Sam Winchester... are you nervous?" The latina woman said, with a hint of irony.

Sam turned his head to see her, "Oh, María. Hi. A little. And you?" The hunter tried to be politically nice.

"Not a bit." She waved her hand off, "This way I will know my enemies," her eyes went dark with fire. 

Sam huffed, "You mean… rivals." He was smiling just because María's attitude was kind of exaggerated.

The woman cleared her throat, "It’s the same for me," then she crossed glares with the hunter, defiant, adding with a very low and threatening voice, "We didn't come here to make friends, Winchester."

Sam pressed his lips and frowned. 

As they heard in the distance some laughter, María averted her eyes behind Sam, "No, no no no no." She murmured, running towards Julio and Franco, who were talking and smiling at Dean, and shaking Castiel's hand. 

Sam turned around to find that scene too, and a half triumphant smile began drawing in his lips.

"What are you doing?!" María yelled at her friends.

"María! say hi to Dean and Castiel," asked Franco, smiling.

"I won't! And you neither! Don't make friends with the contestants!" Then, as if she was dragged by some instinct, she swung her head to check the hot black haired, blue eyed, sexy man by her side. She swallowed at the sight of such beauty. 

Castiel cocked his head when he saw that woman looking at him like a statue.

María blushed, and coughed to wake herself up, then she pushed his friends away from Dean and Cas, "Let's go, you need to focus!" And they left.

"Who was she?" Asked Dean, raising an eyebrow.

Sam chuckled, "She's María, their chaperone."

"She's nuts." The older brother observed.

"Yes, and very competitive," warned Sam, "Come on, the show is about to start," added Sam, guiding them to the stage.

/////////

All the couples were sitting on their chairs when the show started. They first played the videos filmed at their houses. 

When Cas and Dean appeared on screen, and mostly the kitchen scene, when Dean was pining, staring at Cas when he wasn't looking back, the audience yelled a big "Awwwwww" at the unison. 

Dean swallowed, nervous, and watched Cas by the corner of his eyes. The angel was immutable. He fixed his eyes again on the screen, and felt a whisper in his ear, "I can infer by the reaction of the audience, we were quite convincing." 

Dean gasped at the warmth of the angel's breath, and chuckled awkwardly to dissipate his fluster. 

Then, it was time for the fake kiss. The public uttered an "Oooohhhh" and Dean's face went red. He looked at Castiel, but Cas was narrowing his eyes, paying attention to the screen with his usual blank expression.

"Yes, quite convincing…" the angel repeated, focused.

Dean rolled his eyes, tired.

The host made his entrance in the middle of the contestants. He waved his hands to receive the applause from the audience, and then approached a couch shaped like two intertwined hearts.

"Welcome my friends to a new program! What we just saw was the wonderful videos from these lovely couples that will compete in this year's Two Hearts!" The applause grew louder.

The host gestured for silence with his hand, and then added, enthusiastically, "Let's meet now our first couple! Come on in, Cas and Dean!"

Dean and Cas looked at each other and stood up, walking towards that ridiculous couch. They sat in the middle of a loud applause. The host smiled at them.

"Okay, we know quite enough about you two, we want to know now, how did you choose this song you are about to sing?"

Cas opened his mouth and gave a quick glance to Dean. He decided to talk because the hunter was paralyzed.

"Dean chose it," he pointed and Dean came back to reality.

"Yes, it was because…" he coughed and glanced at Cas for a second, "Ahm…" he lowered his face blushing, "That song represents us pretty well…" he said almost in a whisper.

Cas side eyed him, frowning. 

The host pointed at Dean with his hand, and looking at the audience, he exclaimed, "There you have, people! Shy!Dean!"

The audience went crazy with the "awwww"s, the laughs and the claps at the same time.

Dean flinched, flustered.

"Okay, then, show us!" Yelled the host, pointing at the big scenario in front of them where there were two chairs and a guitar waiting for them.

Cas and Dean nodded at each other, and walked towards those seats. 

They sat, Dean grabbed the guitar, and their eyes met again. Dean gulped, and they began to sing.

Dean started…

"If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you…"

Cas continued…

"When mountains crumble to the sea

There will still be you and me."

They crossed gazes and repeated…

"Kind woman, I give you my all

Kind woman, nothing more"

Dean gasped for some air and sang, without taking his eyes off of Cas'...

"Little drops of rain whisper of the pain

Tears of loves lost in the days gone by…"

Cas took a deep breath, and continued...

"My love is strong, with you there is no wrong

Together we shall go until we die…"

Dean's heartbeat was reaching heaven when both of them continued…

"My, my, my inspiration is what you are to me

Inspiration look, see"

The hunter's mouth felt dry, but he sang anyways…

"And so today, my world it smiles

Your hand in mine, we walk the miles"

Of course they had walked for miles together… now Cas was looking at his eyes again, so intensely and deep… he sang...

"Thanks to you it will be done

For you to me are the only one"

Dean hated himself for wishing those words were true. He closed his eyes, because it was so magical and overwhelming… they both continued…

"Happiness, no more be sad

Happiness, I'm glad"

Now, they were looking at each other… Dean forgot they were there… nothing else mattered when they finished the song at the unison…

"If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you

Mountains crumble to the sea

There will still be you and me."

The loud shouts and applause made Dean recover his senses. He blinked. Cas was looking at the audience. Dean was gasping. Definitely, he made a mistake by choosing that song…


	7. Rapunzel, drop your hair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time for a fairy tail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The competition starts with a sweet fairy tail!

When Cas and Dean came back to their original spots, everyone in the giant auditorium was looking at them, amazed. 

And Dean couldn't stop staring at Castiel, with sparkles on his green eyes. The dizzy expression all over his face was caught by Harry, the old experienced cameraman.

The applause was still in the air, when Franco decided to kiss Julio just to get some attention. But that was enough excuse to Maria Encarnación, who was watching with a triumphant smile to his rival, Sam.

"That was a lovely song…" she murmured by his side, "but it seemed to me as if they were two brothers singing together."

Sam scowled and glared at her by the corner of his eye, but then he understood what she meant. He saw Franco and Julio, and the rest of the couples, kissing and touching and being… all lovey-dovey with each other. And then he compared them with Dean and Cas. They were like two bros, just sitting side by side like enjoying some kind of Schwarzenegger action movie . 

Sam buffed, and left. 

María scoffed, amused.

When the younger hunter arrived at the proximities of the stage, he searched for a spot to have a view of his brother and his friend, trying to catch Castiel's attention, and succeeded.

The angel side eyed him, and turned his head slightly to understand better the message. 

Sam was trying to show him what the other contestants were doing. Castiel noticed the other couples kissed each other, or held hands. Then swinged his head around again to cross glances with Sam. And nodded.

Then, and all of the sudden, took Dean's hand. The hunter flinched, surprised, and blushed furiously. He turned his head sharply to see the angel, but he was fixing his eyes on Julio and Franco. Julio was kissing now Franco's hand, so Cas… did the same.

He approached Dean's hand to his lips, and kissed it. 

Dean felt his whole body shivering, and clenched his jaw. 

Cas watched the hand, still too close to his lips, and drifted without blinking his blue eyes to Dean. It was so fucking hot the hunter felt he was about to explode. He swallowed slowly, and stopped breathing.

Henry was there again with his camera, capturing that precious shy!Dean moment.

//////////

They arrived at the house, and Sam didn't wait too long to congratulate his friend.

"Well done, Cas," the younger brother smiled, proudly patting the angel's shoulder.

Dean frowned and pointed at them, he asked intrigued, "What do you mean?"

Sam put his best bitch face and wheeled around on his heels to snap at him, "Because if I wouldn't asked Cas, he wouldn't have held your hand, and you would be still there, standing side by side like two light posts, and that won't make you win, for sure."

Dean seemed kind of shocked, he put his hands on his hips and then breathed heavily, "So, it was your suggestion?" 

Dean couldn't avoid the fact that something in his chest was aching. He wanted to kick his own face, because... he knew why. The idea of Castiel not deciding by himself to hold his hand hurt him. Right… it was just a mission for him…

Faking… remember?

"Yes," answered Sam with a grin, then pointed at Cas with his finger, "But the kiss? Good improvisation." He celebrated.

Dean opened his eyes, puzzled.

"Thank you," replied Cas, with a slight bow of his head.

Dean turned around sharply to watch his friend with a scowling face, "What!?" he asked, amazed, when Sam's phone rang in his pocket. The younger Winchester picked it up.

Cas drifted his eyes to him, and tried to answer, but Sam was now blocking their eye contact with the phone on his ear, saying, "Wait, Bobby, they're here... I’ll put you on speaker," he announced, leaving his phone on the table next to them.

Dean blinked, "What?" He murmured to his brother, but he just waved his hand toward the phone, and Bobby started to talk.

"Are you listening to me now?" The old hunter questioned. 

Dean straightened in his place when he heard the familiar scolding tone in Bobby's voice.

"Yes, sir," he answered, in soldier mode. 

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, watching the phone.

"Fine!" Spoke, "Because I won't say this twice! You better start touching each other in front of those cameras to show everyone you are a real couple and not two friggin' light posts just standing there side by side!"

Sam stared at Dean's terrified eyes with an "I told you so" smirk on his lips. 

The older brother pressed his lips, showing his dimples of discontent.

"So, focus and win this contest!" Bobby added, "Or I'll go there and I will kick your asses, do you understand?"

"Yes," answered Cas, followed by Dean.

"Good! Just… be gay… Balls!" And the voice was gone.

Dean averted his eyes to see Cas, and swallowed. 

The angel was frowning, thoughtful, his eyes still fixed on that phone, then he said, "I had noticed that too, the big difference." He pointed, raising his chin to cross gazes with Sam and Dean, "The main factor is…" the angel invaded Dean's personal space, and he glanced at him with a huge, dominant energy, making the older hunter gulp again, "you and me, we are not a real couple..."

Dean narrowed his eyes, but he could get Castiel's point. He dropped his gaze to the ground, ashamed. 

Castiel added, "...And the fact that you still feel very uncomfortable with all of this," he cocked his head, but then tried to make eye contact with Dean again. 

Dean fixed his green's with those inquisitive blues looking back at him. How not to feel uncomfortable? Every glare, every touch, even every word coming from Castiel… was carving so deep into his soul, making him tremble... he couldn't control it. 

It scared him like Hell.

"You are not seeing this like a mission," Castiel continued, and Dean's mouth went dry. Those intense blues were scanning him, and reading him like a book. That scared him too. Castiel was the only one with that power over him. He couldn't stop his own gaze to flick down his pink, sensual lips. The hunter swallowed again.

Sam was witnessing his brother's silence and body reaction the whole time. He knew it was time to cut that awkward air between those two. He coughed, "Maybe you just need more time," he said.

Dean scoffed, and then closed his eyes annoyed, "I don't need more time," he murmured. He knew it wasn't a matter of time…At all…

Cas side eyed him, frowning.

"What's the next test?" asked Dean, just because he needed to change the topic.

Sam took the guide book from his pocket, and opened it. "Well… yes… Ahm…" he read for a couple of seconds and then explained, "Its an obstacle race, so… I was thinking maybe Cas…" he pointed at the angel with the handbook, "because he is an angel and is faster and agile, could run."

"Okay, fine, what about me?" Dean wanted to know. It was obvious that Castiel, being a supernatural agile creature will be the one doing those kinds of things.

Sam opened his mouth but no words came out, then huffed a sigh and mumbled an indecipherable phrase.

"What are you saying?" questioned Dean, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Replied his brother, raising his eyebrows.

Dean knew his brother very well, so he knew something was fishy there. He approached him, and stole the handbook from Sam's hands. The taller Winchester tried to recover it, but it was in vain. He put his hand in his nape, distressfully.

Dean read, and freaked out, "What the…?!! Rapunzel!!???" 

Sam gave a quick glance to a very confused Castiel. Then he faced Dean's raged gaze.

The older brother continued reading in silence, then raising his finger pointing at Sam, he used a calm voice while saying, "Wait… wait right there… if Cas is the one racing…"

Sam couldn't handle the situation anymore. His brother was a fucking drama queen, so he gave a step forward and said firmly, "You are the princess Rapunzel, waiting for him in the tower."

There was silence. Then more silence. Dean kept his finger pointing, and then shook his head sharply, "I'm who?!!" He frowned his entire face. 

Sam rolled his eyes in tiresome, watching the ceiling.

"Are you going to wear a dress?" asked Castiel, tilting his head to a side. 

Dean turned around like a lion, and almost yelling at the angel, said, "You are not helping here, Cas!"

"Hey, listen," Sam tried to calm him down, approaching him with his hand raised to stop more angry comments from his brother, "You know Cas is faster than you. Than anyone. He can win the race."

Dean huffed, and he crossed glances with his brother, "I know." He marked, "But I can't handle my… role in this."

Sam smirked and putting both hands in his pockets, he mocked, "Deep inside, you know you always wanted to be a princess”

Dean frowned, and threw the handbook at him, violently, before warning him, "You, stop with the crap."

Sam grinned, "I won't. Now, go rest, the race will be tomorrow." And the chaperone left.

"This is not happening…" whispered Dean with shocked eyes.

The angel approached him, "Dean…"

The hunter's heart gave a turn, and the air felt very awkward all of sudden. He knew Cas would talk about that again…

"You are having a hard time with all of this… I can see that…" the angel observed, worried. He squinted his eyes in that adorable way. 

Dean felt he needed to run away from Castiel's innate charm, but even so, he didn't move a muscle, and now he was staring at his lips again. Dammit Dean Winchester! Stop it now! 

"...As I said before, you are not taking this as a mission."

"Yeah, well…" Dean chuckled and dropped his eyes to the floor, "Is not that easy, Cas."

Cas nodded concerned, "I've seen humans sometimes use their imagination to get over certain difficult situations…" explained Castiel, tilting his head. His gaze was so intense, Dean couldn't avoid it.

"Yeah, well…" the hunter cleared his throat, pursing his lips. Cas was too close now.

"Well… if you can't take this as a mission…" the angel thought, "then imagine I am Lisa." He proposed, cocking his beautiful face to the other side.

Dean flinched, "What?!" he exclaimed, surprised.

But the angel remained as if that had been the most reasonable idea, "Imagine I am Lisa," he repeated, "Maybe by doing that, you will be able to reach the objective."

Okay, that was getting really weird…

Wait… if Cas were Lisa… he would do the things he does with Lisa and that would be so... fucking sexy… 

Shut up brain!

The hunter shook his head to disperse those thoughts, "No, no, forget it!" He put both hands as boundaries between them, "I prefer to concentrate my imagination thinking this is a mission." He said, avoiding Castiel's gaze.

"I can wear a dress," the angel added, and Dean was all red at the mental image of Cas wearing a sexy dress.

"Hell no!" The hunter cried, "I won't ask you to wear a dress, Cas!" 

The angel squinted his eyes, still watching him closely. 

Dean rolled his greens, and when he saw his friend's offer had been a serious and committed one, he frowned and said, "You really are willing to do anything for this mission, aren't you?"

"Of course," replied Castiel, like an obedient soldier.

Dean huffed and turned around to walk away but he bumped with a bright pink dress hanging in front the stairs. His face went white.

"What…?" he had to swallow to compose himself, "What is that?"

"I think it’s your princess dress." Observed the angel, tilting his head with curiosity.

Dean ran a hand over his tired face.

/////////

It was time the next day, and Sam was knocking at the door again. He couldn't stop the laughter when he saw his brother in that pink princess dress, and the long, blonde hair, with a perfect braid with pink laces all over it.

Dean was displaying his dimples of discontent, and rolling his eyes he tried to calm his brother, "Alright, okay, yes… stop it now."

"I'm sorry, it’s just that…" he was talking in the middle of his drowned laughter while entering inside the house, then he swinged around to take a new sight of his brother, "...you look great. Really." He tried hard to stay serious, but he broke in laughter again.

Dean rolled his eyes, and then, just waiting for his brother to stop, he said, "I will have my revenge."

When the younger Winchester could control himself, he searched around for the angel.

"Where's Cas, is almost time…" he asked.

Dean snorted, "Look, Sam. Cas doesn't live here, he just comes when there's a test, or a mission, or whatever you wanna call this." He ended, pointing at his dress with disgust.

Sam frowned with worry in his eyes, "Well… that's… that's definitely not good. Because these people have inspectors and… they used to go to watch the houses and the couples so…"

"Inspectors?" Repeated the older brother, narrowing his eyes.

Sam pursed his lips, "Yep, they disqualified a couple because of those inspections…"

Dean seemed kind of thoughtful. 

"Yes…" affirmed Sam, "What I mean is… Cas has to live here, with you, for real. I thought I was clear when I explained the rules to both of you…"

Dean blinked, "What? No… I…"

Cas appeared in the next second in front of the two brothers.

"Cas! Perfect! Here, please put this on... it’s the prince costume." Sam gave him a bag, and Cas opened with squinting eyes, and then, in a snap of his fingers, he was already wearing the disguise.

Dean and Sam flinched. But Dean raised both his eyebrows.

WHY!? Why Cas was looking hot and sexy wearing a fucking prince costume!? There was nothing that looked bad on him? Was he even real?

The hunter gulped when Cas passed by him, and he noticed the angel watching him out of the corner of his eye for just a second.

Sexy son of a bitch…

Before they left, Sam turned around to observe them. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he was too ashamed to say it. He sighed heavily. 

"Okay…" he began, avoiding their gazes, "Here is the thing…" he cleared his throat and then he fixed his eyes with Castiel's, the angel narrowed his eyes, puzzled, "Cas, when you rescue Dean from the tower… you'll have to climb, and reach him and then…" Sam coughed and added, uncomfortably, "You will have to kiss… him" he pointed at his brother with his hand.

"WHAT!!??" Dean yelled, taking a step back.

Cas cocked his head, flicking his eyes to Dean.

"That, Dean… what you heard…" Sam stuttered, and swiveling around, he started to walk towards the car, "If we want to win… you need to… I'm sorry. Just… let's go already."

Dean couldn't believe this, he picked up the dress because it was too difficult to walk with that…And now he had to… kiss Cas… okay… 

Dean side eyed the angel, and the fucking winged robot was so focused and… blank, he couldn't even read his expresion. Shit!

Was just him the one suffering because of that? Sure, he was… too aware of it… damn… a kiss?

Dean Winchester, this is it. The end of the road. Be gay and kiss this angel!

That wasn't him, that was Bobby's voice in his head! Fuck!

Okay, okay, he needed to breathe… and focus on the race and… the tower… and… the kiss…

The trip was short. He couldn't remember how but now he was placed on that tower… okay… he was thinking too much about… those friggin' hot lips of Cas. He shook his head, and walked towards the balcony. 

Once there, he heard a voice calling him, it was Julio, wearing the same pink dress as him.

"Hi, Dean! Ready? Isn't this fun?" Julio chuckled.

Dean offered him a fake smile, "Yes… I'm having sooooo much fun," he replied, then he dropped his eyes to the speedway filled with hard obstacles, some of them very dangerous and weird. He felt relieved he was the princess…

///////

Maria Encarnación approached Sam backstage, smirking. She coughed to catch his attention.

"Your… brother in law… doesn't look like a skilled runner…" she observed.

Sam huffed a little chuckle, "Don't underestimate him," the hunter said, without looking at her.

She grimaced and prepared herself to watch the race on the monitor.

//////////

The host appeared in front of the cameras explaining the race and the climbing. 

"This is a love race and the prince needs to rescue his Rapunzel in the tower! So runners in love, run!"

The race started, and Cas was faster than everyone there, so he won in a blink, and Dean threw him the long, rope-like braid.

"Holly Shit, he is fast," murmured Dean with a proud grin. And then, all of the sudden, he was face to face with Cas, and he recalled… they had to kiss. The hunter gulped anxiously, and closed his eyes distressfully, waiting for the kiss. He approached Cas slowly, and the angel noticed the nervousness in his friend. 

So… he kissed him… on the forehead, sweet and tender.

Dean opened his eyes in awe. He was shaking, and his heart was about to explode, then he felt Cas kissing his nose, and then… his cheek… and Dean blushed irremediably. 

Cas fixed his deep blue eyes into his, and the world stopped right there.

/////

The audience went crazy, and the host shouted excitedly, "The Winchesters win! And here you have people! Shy!Dean for all of you!"

María Encarnación was so mad. She was furious. The woman side eyed Sam with an angry face and left. 

The young hunter chuckled, triumphant.


	8. Bottom Sous Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking Under Pressure never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy a very sexy Chef and his sous chef trying to win the competition.

Dean was drinking a beer while watching TV on the couch. He had a scowl face on him. He encouraged himself to glance at Castiel out of the corner of his eye. 

The angel was in the kitchen, reading like a dozen cooking books, very focused on that task. Dean swallowed, frowned and, averting his eyes from him to the TV again, he sipped his beer.

He was mad. Of course he was! He had been taken by surprise with those kisses. Why did Cas do that and then… acted as if nothing happened…? oh… yeah… Right… it was a mission… just that.

He sighed heavily. He hated himself because he couldn't forget about those sweet, tender… hot kisses all over his face… and mostly… the glare. Those blue eyes staring at him so intensely… what the hell was that???!!

He shook his head slightly. It felt so real… but he knew Cas was faking. Acting for the cameras… damn!

Those kisses… I could imagine Cas giving him kisses in other places… 

Wait! What?!

You are a fucking traitor brain!

Dean lowered his eyes to his crotch, and it felt tight... 

Don't you dare…

Sam knocked at the door and Cas opened it, "Hey Cas," he greeted and entered, "Okay I have the next test,which is cooking, for one of the most famous chefs, Gerard Buffeau. He will decide the winner," announced the younger brother, clapping his hands in anticipation.

Dean heard him, but didn't take off his eyes from the tv. 

Sam frowned puzzled.

"That will be easy, Sam," observed the angel, "I just have to follow the recipes instructions, just like in that book you gave me yesterday..." 

Sam flinched. He tried to stop what was about to come out from Cas' mouth, but it was too late. 

"...that I was able to kiss Dean without kissing him in the lips," He took a handbook from the trench coat pocket.

Sam ran a hand over his face, while Dean almost jumped from the couch with his eyes wide open.

"What?" The older Winchester asked, walking towards them, "What did you just say, Cas? Say it again… but slowly." Dean requested, cocking his head with special attention, trying to hold back his anger. 

Sam noticed this and tried to talk, "It was because…" but Dean cut him off raising a finger, not looking at him. 

Sam straightened in his place and pursed his lips. 

Then Dean pointed at Cas with the same finger, "You, talk." He ordered the angel. 

Castiel drifted his eyes to Sam, confused, and showed Dean the handbook.

"Sam gave me this so I could use this advice in front of the camera with you, is…"

Dean cut him off too, and he took the book from Cas hands, sharply.

Dean read, "How to kiss your lover without kissing him, 25 tips to drive your couple crazy!?" His voice was raising loudly, like the sun in the morning, "What the hell is this crap, Sam!?" He finished, waving violently the book in his hand, facing his brother with rage.

"Okay, fine!" Sam defended himself, raising both hands, "I had to do something, okay? you are not cooperating at all with this cause!" He exclaimed. 

Dean flinched, his eyes wide open again.

"Do you think I'm not cooperating??" He asked, clenching his jaw, "I had to wear a fucking Rapunzel princess dress! And she isn't even in my top three favorite princesses!" Dean was yelling, but Sam frowned with bewilderment in the eyes when he heard the last statement.

"Sam was worried, because he thought we could lose… so, I understood him, and I agreed." Cas gave a step forward, staring at Dean in the eye.

Dean moved uncomfortably in his place, and pursed his lips, still crossing gazes with the angel. He felt hurt, and he did know why. He scowled, "So… it wasn't spontaneous…" he threw at Cas, without thinking. He sounded disappointed, and the angel cocked his head to a side, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Sam frowned, thoughtful. He bowed his head, trying to decipher his brother's words, and why Dean seemed disappointed… maybe… maybe Dean would have wished those kisses from Cas were real? He raised his eyes to watch his older brother carefully… yes… it looked like that. 

Sam smiled silently at the discovery.

Dean scoffed, and then he turned around to sit again on the couch, "Forget about it," he snapped at them.

But Sam huffed, "No, Dean, I won't forget about it, you know why?" Sam took the remote control, and changed the channel to the Two Hearts show, and then he added, "Because you two are in the top three sexiest couples on the show."

Cas approached the tv, and they watched carefully. And there it was, the host talking about the top three sexiest couples.

"Shy!Dean and Hot!Cas...with a kiss we are not allowed to see yet, these two handsome men delight us with their sexual tension and their sensuality!" While the voice thundered, they showed scenes of Cas and Dean in the trials and in the house, "This is the second place my friends!"

"Second place?" repeated Dean, "Who's in the first place?" he asked just as Sam pointed at the tv again.

The host announced the first place, while a picture and scenes of Franco and Julio appeared on the tv, "Franco and Julio, two hot Latinos! when they kiss, it seems like they’re about to do it, if you know what I mean!" 

Dean coughed and he moved uncomfortable in his seat, stealing a quick glance to Castiel. 

The host continued talking, "Keep voting! Tomorrow we’ll have a new trial!" Sam turned the TV off, and watched them crossing his arms on his chest.

"Right… because they do kiss and all…" Sam and Cas directed their eyes to him, "Okay, but…Second place is not that bad…" smiled Dean.

"No, is not," admitted Sam. Then he saw his brother frowning.

"Wait…" he said, "Why did they call me Shy!Dean?"

Sam laughed incredulously, "Do I have to answer that? Really?" Sam asked, "They even made that video of you!" He waved his hands to the tv.

Dean swallowed, and gave a sip to his beer in silence.

"Will we have to cook whatever we want?" wanted to know the angel.

"No," answered Sam, "They will give you a basket with ingredients and those won't go along for sure," the younger brother sighed, "You’ll need to be practical and fast. 

Cas nodded thoughtfully.

"Crap…" Dean murmured, "I bet they won't give us ingredients to make a burger…"

"I think I can do this…" diagnosed Castiel.

"Good, great. So Dean will have to be the Sous Chef." Cas cocked his head puzzled and Sam rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter," he finally said, approaching the exit door, "Oh, remember Cas," he swinged around to face Cas with a raised finger, "Don't go to Heaven or wherever if it isn't important, we need you here all the time, got it?" Cas nodded, "Fine, see you tomorrow," and the giant left.

Castiel swiveled to watch Dean seated on the couch, drinking his beer without saying a word. The angel walked towards him almost like a ninja, and sat by his side.

Dean side eyed him. Cas was staring at the tv, with his usual blank expression.

"Do you want a beer?" the hunter offered.

"No," Cas answered, dryly.

There was silence. Tons of it. Just an old cowboy movie playing. Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Look, Cas," Dean swinged his head to face his friend, "I can focus on this… mission," he pointed with his beer "It’s just that… kissing? That… I…" he stopped right there, because Cas had turned around to watch him closely. The hunter gulped.

"I understand," the angel said, his eyes digging inside Dean's soul.

Dean knew Cas didn't understand at all the mess he was when it comes to the whole kissing situation. He knew for sure, Castiel was the perfect soldier, and he wouldn't understand… of course he wouldn't…

"Perfect," Dean faked a smile, "I just wanted you to know that."

"And the cameras… make you nervous and uncomfortable too, I can sense that…" observed Castiel, tilting his head and digging more deeply with his blues. Dean swallowed hard, "I see…" it seemed as if Cas were reading him, the hunter dropped his eyes to those gorgeous lips of the angel, "So… maybe… we just need to go slowly, until… things get less uncomfortable…" Dean was enraptured now with Castiel's eyes.

The hunter cleared his throat, and lowering his face he said, "No, look, Cas, I don't think it has to do with going slowly or…" he raised his eyes and flinched when he noticed Cas was now too close to him, staring at his eyes like a predator. Dean gulped and his body shivered, "Cas… w- what are you doing?" he stuttered with a thin voice. 

Suddenly, Cas took the beer from Dean's hand, and took a sip inches from Dean's face. 

The hunter’s gaze traveled from those pink lips, drinking beer, to that long, beautiful neck, moving while swallowing the precious liquid. Dean licked his lips subconsciously. His dick twitched in his pants. 

Cas returned the bottle to the hunter, without taking his eyes off from him.

Definitely, Castiel was the hottest fucking creature in this Universe… fuck...

Cas came back to his spot on the couch, but Dean remained still, like a statue, watching him with the beer in his hand.

"I read in that handbook Sam gave me that this is considered as an indirect kiss," Cas said, then he fixed his eyes in that old cowboy movie on the tv, "Maybe this way is easier for you," he added, and came back to his robot mode again.

Dean was stunned, what the hell just happened?!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!

What was wrong with him?

Move Dean Winchester!

Dean turned his head to the tv, but his eyes were wide open, and he couldn't react, or talk, or function!

He was shaking…

Compose yourself, you asshole!

He swallowed, one, tw, three times, then watched his beer in his hand. His eyes drifted to Cas again, dropping to his pink, sinful lips, then his eyes… those fucking long eyelashes. Indirect kiss? His gaze was on his bottle again. He approached the beer to his own mouth, and closing his eyes, he really, really, enjoyed drinking it. 

Yes… he was an asshole.

////////

María Encarnación was standing backstage looking at the monitors, when Sam arrived from behind. She noticed his approach, coughed, then said, nonchalantly, "We are in first place as the sexiest couple," smirked widely.

Sam smiled too, and greeted her, "Yes, I know. Congrats."

She shook her head proudly, "Well, you know… the audience loves passionate kisses," the woman watched him by the corner of her eye, enjoying the triumph. She saw how Sam pursed his lips without looking at her, she drifted her eyes to the monitors again, and added, grinning, "Franco and Julio, they love each other so much… they can't be apart from one another for a second…"

Sam coughed awkwardly, "Well, yes, we all can see that…" he murmured.

María Encarnación laughed with irony, "They wouldn't have lasted long if they weren't like this, if you know what I mean…" she side eyed him just for a second. 

Sam was moving in his place, uncomfortably.

"Yes, yes. Of course I know what you mean," he said, staring at her with a fake smile.

"Mhm…" she observed, and left.

Sam snorted, but there was worry in his eyes.

////////

All the contestants were in their cooking places with all the elements and one big basket covered with white aprons.

Dean had this idea stuck in his head since he knew Cas was using a handbook of not-kisses with him. Thinking about which technique he will use with him, scared him a lot… but mostly, made him feel so anxious and… how he would describe that other feeling? 

Horny.

It’s not horny, you freaking gay brain!

Dean shook his head with terrified eyes at that thought. He side eyed Castiel and encouraged himself to lean slightly towards the angel, "Cas… which one will you use with me this time?" His voice cracked at the end. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, and staring at him, he said, "Do you mean which kiss I will use?"

Dean swallowed, and then breathed.He nodded, mute.

Cas, dropped his eyes to the kitchen utensils, "Sam asked me not to tell you," he finished.

Dean blinked, "What?" He whispered, desperate. 

Cas offered him a quick glance and directed his eyes back to the kitchen utensils,"He said that… if I surprise you, your reaction would be unexpected and the audience will like it more," the angel said.

"What!?" Dean almost yelled.

Cas watched him frowning before the host cut them off, because the trial was about to start.

"Alright, lovely couples!" The voice sounded loud and firm, "It’s time! Let's begin with this delicious trial! We are honored to have Gerard with us tonight! Let's hear a huge applause for him! Welcome!" 

The audience broke into a great ovation.

The international Chef smiled widely at them, "I'm very excited to try the recipes these cute couples will prepare! I bet they're very insightful to cook with these ingredients!" Gerard exclaimed, looking at the contestants.

The host laughed, "Of course they are! Now! Ready?" He watched them intensely and rising his right hand, ordered, "Start... Now!"

Dean took the blanket off from the basket, there were brains, honey and vegetables. He scowled, disgusted.

"Brains?" Murmured the hunter.

Castiel took a look inside the basket, "All right," he said, with a very focused expression on his face. 

Dean swallowed. God, he looked sexy in soldier mode… and he wanted to kick his face for thinking about that.

"Take the carrots, and chop them. I will prepare the brains." Ordered Cas pointing at the basket with his knife. 

Dean nodded, "Ahm, yes, right," and he obeyed.

The following hour Castiel was giving him orders, and Dean was really enjoying that. He didn't know why, but… it was exciting. He could even say… it was kind of hot.

Damn brain! What is wrong with you?!

He needed a head transplant, because he couldn't explain the fact that… he was feeling horny… very horny.

He had to stop his thoughts right there… maybe if he calls again Lisa…? Or…?

He noticed Cas turned around towards the oven, and he had a sight of the tight apron, drawing his perfect waist, showing his broad and slender back. And not just that… his gorgeous… juicy… ass… 

Was he watching Cas' ass???!!!

Stop right there Dean Winchester!

He swiveled around and continued chopping, desperately, trying not to think whatever his head was making him think about, and suddenly, he cut one of his thumbs. He flinched and let out a little shout of pain. 

Cas swung his whole body to see him. Dean was pressing his finger, it was bleeding just a bit, the angel approached him, and took the hunter's thumb in his hand.

Dean gave a little jump of surprise and immediately fixed his eyes with Castiel, in awe.

"What are you…?" Dean tried to whisper, stuttering, but Cas just looked at him in the eye, so sexy and demanding. Dean gulped. 

And then… Castiel licked his thumb. The little shit was licking his fucking thumb!!!

And his eyes locked with Dean's like… what the hell was he doing!!??

Dean was frozen, his whole body shivering, his face shifting in a furious red.

Little Dean twitched in his crotch and then… he got very, very hard.

The camera caught that moment, and the audience went crazy.

A loud AWWWWWWW was heard.

Cas stopped, and then he drew that sexy half smile on his face, and said ,"You'll be fine, honey."

Dean nodded, and swallowed again, his eyes still watching Cas leaving.

What was that? His heart was pounding hard in his chest. And he could feel a fire inside of him.

////////

Sam opened his eyes like two fried eggs, arms hanging on both sides of his body, he couldn't believe what Castiel was able to do. The younger Winchester chuckled in disbelief, while a very upset María side eyed him. 

The audience was screaming SHY! DEAN and HOT! CAS at the unison. 

The woman snorted. Sam watched her and shrugged, smiling. She drifted her eyes to the monitor, and the hunter smirked.

////////

The meal was ready, and Dean contemplated it with a proud grin.

"You are incredible, Cas," the hunter greeted him.

The angel smiled without looking at him. Dean's grin went wild at the sight of fhat. He was feeling great… and he couldn't understand why.

The Chef Gerard tasted Cas and Dean's dish, and his face was screaming amazement at the flavor. He huffed a little chuckle.

Dean and Cas exchanged anxious looks.

The Chef disqualified two couples and then he chose Castiel's dish as the winner.

Dean raised both arms like a child who had received the best gift ever. He let a shout of happiness out. Cas watched him by the corner of his eye, then bowed his head and grinned.

//////

"Yes!" Exclaimed Sam. María Encarnación stared at him frowning.

"Congrats," she said, faking a smile.

Sam smiled widely, but then he felt the urgency of assisting Cas in something he needed him to do, so he almost flew to them at the side of the curtains, and he started to raise his hands to make Cas notice him.

The angel cocked his head in bewilderment when he saw Sam gesturing like crazy, but then, he understood. He nodded in silence, and when Dean was still celebrating the triumph, and enjoying the applause, Cas embraced him from behind, making him stop moving. His face went red again. He could feel Castiel's heat, and his warm breath on his neck.

The audience screamed as Castiel placed a sweet kiss on Dean's nape, and then bit the hunter's earlobe.

"Whoa! Hot!Cas and Shy!Dean again people! That's love!" Shouted the host, and the applause and the yelling grew louder.

Sam chuckled happily. Cas was doing great, and Dean's reactions were the best. He hated himself for using his brother's gayness for the angel, but it was war.

"If they don't kiss, it doesn't count," he heard a voice behind him. 

Sam turned around to find María Encarnación smirking sarcastically. The woman approached him crossing her arms, "Even if they win each trial… you know how this ends, Sam," she warned him. 

The hunter pressed his lips into a distressful line. He gulped. 

"Yep… that's right…" she finished triumphantly, walking away.

Sam sighed heavily, then watched Cas and Dean on stage. The younger Winchester swallowed, worried.


	9. Wild Life. Wild Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time for a little of romance in the wild. This competition is getting hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a very fun to write. There's a wink for X-File's fans!

Dean woke up next morning with the delicious smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. He knew it had to be Castiel. He smiled while he was walking downstairs. Having Cas in the house was… overwhelming but… he liked it… he was getting used to it.

When the hunter arrived, he flicked his eyes from the breakfast table to the angel. He was there, serving Dean's mug with the precious brown elixir.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas greeted him. 

Dean grinned and sat in front of the mug, "Morning, Cas," he grabbed his coffee and gave it a sip. It was warm and delicious.

"You didn't have nightmares so I presume, you slept very well," affirmed the angel, serving another cup of coffee for himself.

Dean gave a little jump and his eyes were wide open, "What did you say?" He asked, almost stuttering.

"I said that you slept well," repeated the angel, sipping his coffee again.

"Yes, yes," nodded Dean, "I heard that, but… how do you know I didn't have nightmares?" He asked, locking eyes with the angel. But Cas seemed too relaxed for such a confession.

"Well…" the angel squinted his blues, "because I watched over you, Dean,"

" _ What _ ?!" Dean shouted, and Cas cocked his head to a side, with confused eyes.

"That I…" Castiel was about to repeat what he just said, but Dean cut him off waving his hand. The hunter bowed his red face and added, "Yes, yes…" he didn't want to listen again, "How many times I told you not to do that?" The hunter scolded him, drifting his eyes to the angel's. 

Castiel blinked, then he opened his mouth but not a word came out from it, so he turned around walking towards the freshly baked cookies, and came back in front of Dean with them.

Dean looked at the cookies and swallowed hungry, then directed his eyes to Cas.

"I'll be careful next time," he said, regretfully.

Dean scowled, but then flicked his gaze to those exquisite cookies, and said, licking his lips, "Just… don't do that again, is creepy…" and he took a cookie, and ate it, with such a pleasure. He let a moan out.

Cas watched him eating and smiled silently, lowered his head and sipped his coffee.

The door knocked. Cas opened it, and there was Sam again, with a very disassembled face. His big brother noticed it.

"Sam? Is everything all right?" Dean asked.

Sam entered the house like a lightning, and answered, "No, you have one hour to pack just… vital stuff…" Sam breathed heavily before announcing the next challenge, he caught Dean and Cas complete attention, "And survive two nights in the forest." He finished, worried.

"What?" Dean stood up and walked towards his brother. 

Sam pursed his lips "As you heard," the younger affirmed.

So Cas brought a bag and looked at his angel blade frowning with indecision. 

Sam buffed and approached the angel, "Not that, Cas, look…" he swinged around to face his brother, "This was like a surprise trial… none of us knew about this," he put both hands on his hips, "The team will give you a tent, with just one sleeping bag for two people, and there will be…" Sam raised his hands, "a lot of drones with cameras filming almost the whole time, so you…" Sam huffed a tiresome sigh, "You will have to make a great gay couple performance, or they'll find out and we will be out of business," finished the younger Winchester.

Dean tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "What’s that supposed to mean?" He gestured with his hand. 

Sam pursed his lips and averted his eyes from him to the ceiling. Really? Was Dean paying attention to the whole information he was giving? Or was he just forcing another way out of his destiny?

"What I just told you, Dean," Sam put his both hands on his hips again, watching Dean in the eye.

Dean swallowed and nodded, then gave a quick glance to the angel. Always a blank, stoic angel.  _ Fuck _ ! This situation seemed pretty fucked up. He turned around and walked away, just to bring right back a bag, and put it next to Cas' bag.

The angel was staring at his empty bag with confusion in his eyes, Dean noticed.

"Cas?" The hunter called him, Castiel drifted his eyes from the bag to Dean, and to the bag again.

"I… I've never had to…  _ pack my things…  _ " he finally said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just…" Dean waved his hand on the air, and then continued, "Go find a couple t-shirts and pants… socks… your clothes… then.. hygiene stuff…And your shoes…" Cas obeyed like a child, and came back with everything Dean told him.

Sam let out a heavy sigh that caught Cas and Dean's attention. He was reading the instructions. He scratched his nape and said, "Here says… you will have to hunt… for food…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dean cut him off, "I saw enough reality shows about surviving…" he was saying this with a hint of pride in his voice, he offered his brother a half smile too.

Sam huffed a little laugh of disbelief, when Castiel arrived with a couple of elegant shoes.

Dean swiveled his whole body to watch him carefully put those black shoes in the bag.

"You won't use those in the jungle," Dean stopped him, Sam scowled.

"It’s not a jungle," he corrected his brother, but Dean wasn't listening to him.

Cas flickered his eyes between Dean and the shoes, he took them back in silence.

Dean snorted.

"Dean… I don't know if you paid attention when I said .. you will have to use one sleeping bag, I mean… you and Cas"

And no, he didn't pay attention the first time, because Dean panicked right in front of his little brother.

" _ What _ !?" The older Winchester almost yelled, and Sam rolled his eyes in tiresome. He knew his brother  _ so well _ .He knew this was shocking for him, so he had just got half of the info in his brain.

"You need to talk with Cas, because as I already said, and I'm repeating now for  _ you..."  _ Sam marked this showing his brother his bitch face, "You will have to play hard a real gay couple, Dean, I don't like to say things twice!!  _ Focus _ !"

But Dean was still in shock. Cas was searching for more things to pack, so he was alone with his brother now. 

The hunter swallowed, and murmuring, he bowed his head to the bag, "Do… I have to…" Dean gulped, "Sleep with him in the same bag?" Now he was whispering, fixing his ashamed eyes with his brother's. 

Sam huffed, "Yes, Dean. Like every couple does!" Dean blinked, "You are married, you are a couple, you’re in love with each other, that's what you have to show to the audience!" Sam was losing patience.

"You are talking like Bobby now," Dean murmured, avoiding his brother's gaze.

Sam ran a hand over his face, then added more calmly, "Look, please, just…  _ try _ , okay? Convince the audience, it’s the only way we can win," finished the younger Winchester.

Dean blinked, then blushed and nodded.

Cas arrived again, packing some more socks. Dean and him crossed gazes, but the hunter looked away, flustered. The angel cocked his head with bewilderment.

  
  


///////

The helicopter left them on an open field surrounded by a dense grove.

Dean looked around. They walked down and found a beautiful place with gorgeous trees and a lake near. The hunter breathed deeply, enjoying the essence of nature.

Castiel studied the place and approached Dean with a focused face, "We need to prepare the tent, Dean," he observed.

Dean gazed at the angel, "I know, Cas… but… I'm starving, can we eat first?" 

Cas nodded. Dean saw a drone coming at the distance, and he gave a couple of steps towards the angel. Castiel tilted his head, Dean seemed kind of flustered, and his eyes were fixed on the artefact.

"Do you think we could…  _ hunt… _ something?" He asked out loud, and then he directed his eyes to the angel, they were too close, "they're filming us," the hunter whispered, "Sam said…" Dean blushed when the angel narrowed his intense blue eyes, "He said, we should act like a couple the whole time…" Dean swallowed and his greens were now on Castiel's collarbone. The hunter ventured his fingers and grabbed the angel's T-shirt with a soft touch. 

Cas scowling glare was alarming. Dean gulped again and crossed gazes with the angel, using a very suggestive voice, he asked, "Do you think we can… find something to eat?" 

The nervousness invaded each word that came out from his mouth. Castiel was still puzzled, but then he understood. There were drones with cameras everywhere, and they needed to be convincing. So… he was convincing.

The angel drew a crooked sexy smile, and caressed the hand with which Dean was grabbing his t-shirt.

Dean's eyes went wide open. This was his damnation. He couldn't fight against this Castiel. In flirty mode, so hot and sexy. He just woken a monster. He was a fucking  _ professional _ ... How could he? A clueless angel being such a flirty, hot son of a bitch? 

Dean swallowed again.

But...  _ it got worse... _

Cas led his hand to his lips, and the little shit kissed it, soft, tender, and slow. So slow, Dean wanted to stay like that forever…

_ That's not true! Shut up brain! _

Dean froze right there.

Yep, a panicked ice statue.

"Of course, honey, I'll see what I can do," Cas smiled  _ so  _ sweet. He was being so hot and cute, so…

_ Ugh!  _

The angel turned around and walked away. Dean leaned, mute, against a tree, and he covered his face with both hands, he murmured desperately, "No, no, no, no…" his face was scandalously tinted in red.

///////////

They were eating, peacefully. Cas had hunted a rabbit and he just cooked it right there. The angel was a great survivor.

Dean was smiling the whole time, "This is fantastic, Cas," the hunter admitted, chewing happily, "there's a lake right there," Dean pointed behind Cas, "I will get the dinner, is a promise, just wait and see," the older Winchester said proudly. He was a great fisherman. He took another big bite to his piece of rabbit. Cas watched him in silence, smiling.

Dean noticed the angel's eyes on him, and that fond smile, and felt a little too self conscious.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not sure about what that stare and smile meant.

Cas talked, "I like watching you eat... Because it makes you happy."

And Dean wasn't prepared for that confession. He swallowed the meat slowly, with difficulty, because his heart was hitting his throat strongly. He couldn't stop the blush in his cheeks.

"Yeah…" Dean coughed, "Well…" the hunter avoided Cas' deep gaze, and stuttered, "You have to pretend to be eating, because… they're filming, you know," he huffed with a shy smile and crossed glances with him.

"Oh…" replied Castiel, and took a piece of the rabbit, chewing slowly.

Dean grinned, but then realized: Cas looked very…  _ hot _ while he was eating…  _ wait _ ! He is  _ just  _ eating!  _ Fuck _ ! 

Yes, he was  _ just  _ eating… but it was the way he was eating what enraptured the hunter. His smile faded leaving a very shameless aroused expression on his face. His eyes focused on Cas velvety tongue and in his large and stylized fingers… oh Lord… if a porn director was there… he will catch this with the cameras immediately.

Dean swallowed... Cas’s sinful lips being licked by that soft, warm tongue, and there went those fingers again… 

Dean gulped… was he about to...?  _ Yes he was! _

Castiel licked his fingers, then without blinking, he glared at Dean with such sensuality and intensity, the hunter felt he couldn't breathe.

Wait…  _ is he doing this on purpose? _

Hell no!!! He was like a robot! 

Dean felt all the blood running to his face in a row, and he got an erection,  _ right there _ , just by contemplating such a porn film in front of him.

The hunter stood up in a jump, "Oooookaaaayyy!" He said out loud, clapping his hands, "Time to set up the tent!"

Cas followed him, "Fine," he obeyed and went for the instructions.

The tent was on the grass, ready to be assembled, "It doesn't seem to be difficult," Dean approached him, and spying the paper his friend had in his hands, he took one of the sticks, and tried to start the adventure. 

Cas saw a drone coming to their position, so he side eyed his busy husband, and he grabbed one of the hands the hunter had on the stick with a soft movement.

Dean was explaining the steps they needed to follow when he froze right there, feeling Castiel's warm hand on his. The hunter flinched. 

Cas noticed Dean’s stiffness, and that it could be caught by the audience, so he leaned on the hunter's neck, and pressing a soft kiss, he whispered, "Drones," but the angel noticed Dean was shaking like a leaf. 

Castiel frowned and he pulled away just a little. Dean was staring at him now, gulping. Their eyes met. Cas straightened in his place and kneeled to the ground, he began to assemble the tent, in silence. Dean copied him.

The tent was almost successfully gathered. Both of them were working in silence, without even looking at each other. 

Then Dean talked, "I'm sorry," there was a hint of shame in his voice.

Cas was extending the tent cover, "Why?" He asked, focused on his work, and without even glaring at the hunter.

Dean walked until he was on the opposite side of the tent and started helping Cas with the cover.

"It’s… still is not that easy to me," he drew a half smile, dropping his eyes.

Castiel glanced at him in silence. Dean raised his gaze and saw him staring at him with those inquisitive eyes, but this time… it was kind of different… Dean couldn't explain, he just felt breathing was difficult because of those blues.

Cas averted his eyes to the tent cover and to his work again, "Maybe… you need more time to mentalize" The angel observed, as if he was analyzing a war strategy.

Dean knew he was a strategist… he didn't need to say things with feelings… he didn't… even if Dean wished that…

The hunter huffed a sad laugh, "Yeah, maybe…" he murmured, but he knew it wasn't that.

He knew everything had to do with the fact of how special Castiel was. He always had been special, and beautiful… since the day they met on that barn… he knew it… that desperate feeling inside of him, deep and repressed. Deep into his soul. That was the reason why…

He ran away to Lisa's arms because Sammy asked him to when he was gone… and because Cas was gone too… that last time in the car… without saying goodbye. He went to Heaven to be their sheriff… so… he ran away to Lisa's arms.

Cas approached Dean to help him with the final details of the assembling. Dean contemplated the angel's profile.  _ Beautiful _ .

Castiel stared at him, because he thought Dean knew the next step, so he scowled, "I need to hold the piece you are grabbing," the angel explained, puzzled because Dean didn't move.

"I know," stuttered Dean, his eyes fixated on Castiel's. 

The angel tilted his head, "And you are too close," Cas pointed.

Dean swallowed, "I-I know," he repeated, blushing.

"And, there are no drones around…"

"I know that too, Cas," the hunter cut him off, closing his eyes ashamed.

Castiel was still frowning, until he understood what Dean wanted from him. His friend needed to practice, he needed to get used to the touches and the coupley mannerisms. So… Cas caresed Dean's hand, looking at his eyes with attention. Dean had to bow his head. He was red and flustered.

Cas put his other hand on Dean's back, pulling him a little closer. The angel was close to his ear again, but this time he whispered, "It’s just a mission," the warm breath sent shivers all over his body. He couldn't handle it anymore… Dean dropped the tent quickly, he couldn't even look Cas in the eyes.

Castiel walked away and finished the task. 

"We are almost done," the angel announced, dryly. Dean nodded, and he focused on his side of the tent.

////////

The tent raised perfectly between them. The silence made its presence like an awkward companion.

It was time for dinner, so Dean thought he had to fulfill his promise.

"I'll go to the lake…" he said, taking his fishing rod. "I'll be right back," he didn't wait for an answer. Just left.

Several minutes had passed when Cas noticed something in his grace. He stood up like a lightning bolt. He saw a drone flying towards the lake, and he ran fast behind it.

He found Dean coming out from the lake. Cas approached him and gripped him tight, helping him to reach the shore. Dean was frozen. His lips were blue, and he looked palide.

Castiel recognized the symptoms. It was winter, not a good time for swimming in a lake.

"What happened?" Asked Castiel.

Dean was shivering, and he couldn't even articulate a word. Cas pursed his lips.

"I can't heal you, I can't use my grace, but," the drone made a strange noise, making Castiel drift his eyes to it. He carried Dean in his arms, with just one movement, taking Dean by surprise, "let's come back to the tent, I need to warm you up," he ran quickly to the tent, all the time followed by the camera.

Dean thought that should be a real show for the viewers, but he felt so cold, he was about to pass out with that thought being the last one.

He didn't remember how Cas got him inside the tent, and he didn't remember neither why he was naked, and why Cas was undressing too. Suddenly, his mind went clear for a second.

"What are you doing!!??" He yelled, Cas was wearing only his boxers now, and he was about to lay down behind him.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," the angel recited with his usual stoic voice.

"No, no no!" Exclaimed Dean, trembling, and still freezing, "You won't  _ Mulder _ my  _ Scully _ ! No way!"

"Dean, I don't understand that reference," frowned Cas, embracing Dean from behind, "This is the only way to keep you warm," the angel covered the hunter and himself with a blanket. Dean remained still, his eyes wide open, shivering, and his heart beating like crazy.

_ You're so screwed, Dean Winchester... you just became the little spoon. _

_ Shut up! _


	10. Hunter of Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a treasure hunt in the woods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension is in high level!

Cas was embracing him from behind, that couldn't be true… what the hell was that and how fuck they were in that position?!… and Dean being the friggin' little spoon!

The warmness of Castiel's body was reaching his freezing one. The shaking was fading just to leave the real shaking… that one he couldn't stop. He felt the angel bare chest against his back and everything was definitely NOT OKAY.

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Fuck! He couldn't control this, he couldn't!

His cock was hard even with all the freezing situation. And he had to fight that subconscious desperate will to push his ass against the angel’s crotch. Damn…

So warm… so fucking warm… so… hot…

Cas tightened his grip around Dean's arms, and he approached his head to Dean's nape. Dean stressed his body again, and then he heard the angel's rough voice murmuring in his neck. The hunter shut his eyes one more time and swallowed… that was pornographic…

"Try to relax, you'll feel better."

Dean gulped again, but obeyed anyway. He was feeling much better already… The warmth and the embrace of Castiel made him feel… safe and terribly horny, but … safe. Dean thought that was the word he would choose to relax his body…And he did.

This was a very new sensation… it was so peaceful and enjoyable… maybe… he felt like this at that time when Castiel, strong angel soldier of Heaven, rescued him from Hell?

"Cas?" The hunter's voice sounded sweet and shy.

"Yes?"

"Did you…? Did you grip me like this when you rescued me from Hell?" Dean asked this, trying not to get too embarrassed.

Castiel opened his eyes widely in awe, but then he smiled fondly, "No, not like this…" then he grabbed Dean's left shoulder, "Like this…" and he embraced him stronger. 

Dean froze again. His heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Cas closed his eyes, "Try to sleep, Dean," the angel requested him, but Dean couldn't…

It was too much for him. He couldn't avoid the immensity of his feelings right there… like a whirlwind making the fire inside of him growing wild. And his dick was suffering down there… damn… it was a painful erection.

Even if he tried to think about Lisa… or whatever… The heat of Castiel's strong body was invading him in every corner of his being. He watched the angel's long fingers gripping his shoulder… so strong… So manly…

Cas noticed Dean was still stiff, so he spoke again, "I'll watch over you."

Dean relaxed his face and closing his eyes he grinned, "I told you that's creepy, man," the hunter whispered.

And his mind gifted him with one question before falling asleep…

"What is this I'm feeling for you?

/////////

Dean opened his eyes slowly. There was light outside the tent, it was morning for sure.

"Are you feeling better?" Castiel asked, while Dean was stretching happily. He had never slept like this before… he really felt well rested and… happy… for no reason…

Well… there was one reason…

Dean noticed the position and he recalled the events from last night. He freaked out, almost jumping out of the sleeping bag. Then he turned around and found Castiel, head tilted, staring at him puzzled.

"Yes! Yes… I…" Dean swallowed and tried to cover his crotch with the blanket, "I'm fine," he smiled, embarrassed, then he bowed his face, blushing, "Thank you…" he said in a thin voice.

Cas stood up, and Dean was already missing his heat. And wanted to kick his own head for thinking that.

But… he really was well rested. The hunter sat and watched Castiel dressing… okay that was too disrespectful, he looked away and coughed. He knew deep down in his soul… their bodies matched perfectly together, like two pieces made to be next to each other. He pursed his lips and rubbed his nape, that was a thought he wanted to erase. But at the same time… maybe he would let it be just for a few more seconds in his mind…

Until his belly sounded with a do-major-of-empty-stomach song.

"Damn, I'm starving…" murmured Dean, touching his abs.

"I saw raspberries near here," said Castiel, "I'll bring you some."

Dean showed a very frustrated face, "Raspberries?" He repeated, "When is this gonna end?" he asked, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

Cas cocked his head, "They will come for us tomorrow morning," the angel answered, his eyes narrowed.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted, "Let's go get those raspberries," he said, while dressing.

/////////

Cas and Dean were collecting breakfast, when both saw a helicopter flying over their position. The helicopter dropped a box that fell slowly to the ground helped by a small parachute.

Cas ran to it, and Dean just took his time, he didn't want to lose all the raspberries he had just collected. 

The angel opened the box and there was an envelope inside. Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" the hunter asked, chewing the berries. Cas read it.

"We have to open this at 3 PM, today…" Castiel turned the paper, "it’s a treasure hunt," he observed, "the prize is… a fire pit party. Just for the three winner couples... the three couples must find the treasure."

"Ooohh!" Smiled Dean, triumphantly, "Let me tell you, I'm the best treasure hunter that ever existed!" He praised himself, and took a couple more berries to his mouth, nodding as if the prize was already theirs. 

Castiel tilted his head, "You just leave this to me," said the hunter.

Suddenly, they spotted a drone coming over them. Dean put a robotic, stiff hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas scowled, that had been very awkward, so he decided to make it more convincing. He grabbed Dean by his waist, and brought him closer. Dean flinched and swallowed with difficulty the remaining raspberries he had in his mouth, crossing gazes with the angel. His lips were dirty because of them, so Castiel improvised.

The angel approached him, and whispered, his eyes so blue and intense, "You are stained there, honey," and then, without any previous announcement, he licked Dean's upper lip, and the corner of his mouth.

Dean was frozen. His heart skipped a beat but then started to race like crazy. He closed his eyes, feeling like all the heat and the blood ran to his cheeks and his dick, raising it hard and painful. The hunter gasped, and repressed a moan deep down his throat. He gulped.

He was enjoying it, he really was. How lost was he? How fucking lost in Castiel's warm and wet tongue running over his needy mouth? 

Faking! He was faking! Nothing of this was real!

Control yourself Dean! Control your little cowboy down there!

He cursed that friggin' book Sam had lent Cas…

But he blessed it at the same time.

Fuck… this was too much for him. First, last night and now this…? repressing feelings flowing all over his veins… he couldn't… he was about to explode.

He was enjoying it… a lot...

Then… Castiel stopped.

Dean opened his eyes and the angel was staring at him. Dean swallowed again.

"I trust you, Dean, we will win," Castiel affirmed, as if that pornographic licking lips scene had never happened, what the hell? 

Friggin' Angels…

Dean felt a hole inside his chest.

"Sure… Cas…" answered the hunter, faking a smile. 

The drone was gone.

///////////

They were eating lunch, a very delicious fish Dean had been finally able to trap. Sitting on the grass, Dean smiled satisfied.

"I'm telling you Cas…" he said, "There's no better thing than eating like savages"

Castiel drifted his eyes to watch him, and cocked an eyebrow, "You didn't think the same about the berries," he observed, cleaning the rest of the fish.

Dean stared at him and swallowed the piece of meat he was eating. He blushed recalling Castiel licking his upper lip, and then he added in a shy tone, "Yeah… well… from now on… berries have a special charm…" Dean dropped his eyes to the grass.

Castiel side eyed him in silence.

Dean coughed awkwardly and took the last piece of fish, "I don't know how you do this Cas… no seasoning, no nothing… but you prepared it very delicious." 

Cas watched him smiling. And there was something different in the angel's eyes, in that smile that made Dean's heart race again. Why was Cas looking at him like that? He never saw him with that expression in his face… that light in his eyes was… new… could that be…?

Stop dreaming, Dean. Never, not in a thousand years Castiel will feel something like that for you. Deal with it.

Whoa, his brain wasn't in a good mood today…

"It’s time," announced Cas, standing up, walking towards the box. Dean copied him, and approached it too.

The box was opened and Cas took an instant picture out of it, "It’s a flower…"

"What?" Dean seemed confused, so he took the photograph and immediately recognized it, "Wild flowers, yes…" the hunter waved the pic on his hand, then he glanced at the angel, "We need to find them."

"I know where, follow me," requested Castiel, almost running into the forest.

Dean blinked. Cas was fast as hell. He started to run too.

/////////

Dean's stomach was in pain. He had eaten a lot, and was having a difficult time trying to follow Castiel's Quicksilver-like guide.

"Wait, Cas," he called him, breathless, "I don't like to eat and run," he touched his tummy.

"But…Time is running and…" Cas directed his eyes in all directions, then he whispered, laying towards him, "And I can't heal you with my powers”

Dean huffed, "I know I know," he said, trying to stay in his place, "Let's go," and both of them continued the search.

There was a drone over them, and the image of Dean's painful shape and Cas trying to make him run anyway, was being seen by the audience.

////////

The chaperones were watching attentively the different scenarios. Sam pursed his lips when the show host yelled with a powerful voice, "But what is this? After being such a sweet nurse last night for Dean, Cas is now acting inconsiderate with his husband? Dean is in pain but he seems not to care about it!"

A second show host, a very cheerful woman dressed in red, seconded his partner's observations with a very annoying voice, "They don't look like a married lovely couple!"

Sam snorted.vMaría Encarnación approached him with a mocking smile on her face, "Well…" she scoffed, "A couple that doesn't act like a couple, that's a very big problem, right?" 

Sam crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yes, I think they will be out soon." She finished, moving her eyes to the monitor.

Sam pressed his lips with worry.

////////

"Here is the flower," Castiel pointed at numerous beautiful pink wild flowers.

"Okay, we need to find the next letter," said Dean, clapping his hands and observing the field.

They searched, but it took Cas just a few seconds to find it.

"I got it," the angel raised the envelope in his hand, triumphantly. Dean laughed.

"You are better on this than me, Cas."

Castiel opened it, and it had another picture.

"It’s a bush…" the angel scowled, "I think I saw it too… over that direction," he pointed to the right, while Dean spotted a drone over them, and without thinking, he ran towards Cas and slapped his ass, then he kept running in the direction Castiel had just marked.

"Catch me, angel!" the hunter shouted, blushing and pressing his eyes in distressful shame.

Cas spotted the drone too, and he understood. Then without any ado, he followed his husband.

/////

María Encarnación grimaced in disgust, and turning around in a whump, she walked away.

Sam side eyed her smiling, then he sighed in relief watching those two running together on the screen.

/////////

Dean kept yelling "Catch me, catch me!" Because the drone was stubbornly over them yet. Cas gave it a little glance from time to time. 

Dean found the bushes and stopped, "Here!" He pointed. 

Castiel hugged him from behind, his warm and sweet breath was now on the hunter's neck, making him shiver. Dean froze.

"I catched you," Castiel murmured.

The hunter felt so flustered, he just was able to swivel his head to watch the angel in the eyes, and then he stuttered, "The…Bu… Bush… over there…" he gulped while pointing at the green wild plant.

"Oh," said Cas, releasing him, "I'll search for the other envelope," he proposed. The drone was gone.

Dean swallowed again, staring at the angel. He was acting as if nothing happened. A huge deep hole was growing in his chest now. Painful. The hunter bowed his head.

Cas came back with another picture.

"A tree…" he said, Dean focused his eyes on the picture.

"I saw it, let's go, we don’t have much time."

////////

Cas and Dean spotted a tree in the distance.

"There!" Dean smiled, "I'll go," but the angel stopped him.

"Let me, I'm faster."

"No, really Cas, I'll do it," and the hunter ran towards the tree followed by the angel.

The letter wasn't on the roots, nor the trunk… then Cas pointed to the branches over them. Dean followed the finger with his eyes.

"Son of a bitch…" he murmured. The envelope was up in the branches. Someone had to climb. "I got this," Dean said defiantly, and jumped and grabbed the log. 

In just a few seconds the hunter arrived at the letter, and waved it with a wide smile. Cas offered him a crooked grin, and then the branch broke and Dean started to fall to the ground… but the angel was there to catch him.

And for a second, just for one second… Dean felt like a real princess in Cas' strong and mainly arms. Their eyes met, and it was delightful to see. Dean's beautiful face turning into a furious red. Cas blinking. Not knowing exactly what to do.

"You can… let me…" stuttered the hunter, but then he saw a drone spying, so he laughed like crazy, and holding on Castiel's neck, he shouted, "My hero!" 

The angel scowled irremediably.

The drone was gone and Dean jumped off of Cas' arms, he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

Cas watched him by the corner of his eyes while he was opening the envelope.

"It’s an invitation… we won." Announced Castiel, Dean took the letter in his hands and read it, then he grinned satisfied and relieved.

"It’s for that fire pit party," observed the hunter, "I hope there's food there!"


	11. Surprise, Surprise, Matherfuck...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then... There was that little matter at the end of the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they won't fake this time... Hehe

They arrived at the fire pit party. They found Franco and Julio there, and a third unknown couple. There was a large table with a huge amount of food. Two girls were singing, playing their guitars.

Dean immediately was caught by the corny situations there. Franco, Julio and the other guys were hugging, kissing, and caressing. It seemed like a gay porn movie or something... just the first few seconds… not that Dean had seen those kinds of porn… At  _ all… _

Dean felt uncomfortable, and side eyed the angel, he couldn't avoid the fact that his face was all red. He was so damn flustered, that was a huge thing, two real couples acting like real couples…. Should they do the same? No. They  _ NEEDED _ to do the same.  _ Fuck _ . 

Cas was blank again, like a friggin' Android.

Dean drifted his eyes to the couples again that now were waving their hands and welcoming them. Dean smiled awkwardly and raised his hand, politely. Then he inhaled deeply, and was caught by surprise by Cas, placing a gentle hand on his waist. Dean flinched. Castiel noticed, he huffed silently and murmured, "We've done more intimate things than this, Dean." The hunter nodded, blushing, "Relax your body." Asked Cas, trying to smile at the other couples while approaching the fire.

"O… okay," the older Winchester's voice had sounded thin and nervous, then he encouraged himself by saying, "This is just…"

"A mission," the angel finished the quote, while their eyes met.

"Right," affirmed Dean, and gulped.

/////////

The fire was still burning when Dean fell asleep and the other couples were gone.

The hunter was snorting peacefully, his head on the angel's shoulder. Cas just stayed still, watching him. 

"Mmmmh… pie…" Dean muttered in the middle of his dreams, and Cas smiled with tenderness.

////////////

Dean didn't ask how he woke up in the tent the next morning. Cas had packed all the stuff and the helicopter was about to arrive.

He ate some berries while his cheeks were tinting in a slight red at the thoughts flying in his head.

From time to time his eyes jumped to the angel, who was now packing the tent.

Okay, the fact was simple… he fell asleep last night… feeling Castiel's warmth next to him… hearing those smooth songs…watching the stars and the fire… and… 

_ He was a corny son of a bitch. _

So… if he fell asleep, he woke up in the tent… because Castiel carried him back to it.

_ Castiel carried him in his arms, like a fucking princess in distress. _

_ I hate you brain. _

The last berry was like a rock in his throat. He swallowed it hard, and then he saw the helicopter coming to their rescue. Mostly, to Dean's rescue.

////////////

They arrived at the house, and placed the bags on the table.

"I need a bath," sentenced Dean, feeling really tired. He just ran away from Cas, leaving the angel in the kitchen.

Castiel sat on the couch, and waited patiently. 

Some minutes later, Sam arrived.

"Hey, Cas, what happened? We almost were discovered out there." Asked the younger hunter, worried.

The angel was now walking towards him, trying to give an explanation to that, but he couldn't. He just huffed and crossed glares with his friend.

"I know…"

"The rescue in the lake was heroic and everyone loved it, but after that, you let him behind…"

"Yes, because it was a time race, and Dean…"

Sam raised one hand and the other was running on his face, "I'm sorry, Cas…" said the hunter. He inhaled deeply and put a hand on his hip, watching the ceiling. He looked stressed. The angel cocked his head with bewilderment in his eyes, "I'm sorry I'm too… too worried about this, because we reached the semi finals, and it’s getting worse… where is Dean?" Sam noticed just now his brother's absence.

"He's taking a bath," said Castiel. 

Sam straightened in his place and took a paper from his pocket, "I need to find the way to talk with him about the final test… if we won this one," he muttered for himself.

Cas narrowed his eyes puzzled. Sam really seemed stressed.

He gave Cas that paper, the angel readed it with attention, "A romantic surprise date," he raised his eyes to meet Sam's.

"Yes, is the semi final's challenge," explained the hunter, "you and Dean have to organize a romantic date, knowing each other's preferences. But it has to be secret. He can organize the afternoon date and you the dinner, but that's not what gets me nervous here, but the final test. Keep reading, please." Sam pointed with his finger at the paper, and Cas squinted, then read.

There was silence…And then Cas closed the paper and looked away defeated, "A kiss."

"Exactly," Sam seconded, waving his hand at the paper with despair.

"A kiss?!" Repeated Dean coming out of nowhere. The angel and tall hunter swiveled around to find a very shocked Dean.

Sam opened his mouth to say something to change the subject, but he just let his brother to explode into his usual dramatic theatrical behavior, by saying, "Yes Dean," the younger one snorted, "A  _ kiss _ , on the  _ lips _ , with  _ Cas,"  _ he was marking each word with his steps, approaching his panicked brother, "You really thought we would win a gay couples contest without  _ that _ ?" Sam was now standing in front of Dean, crossing his arms and watching him with defiance.

The older brother tried to say something in the middle of his shock, but Castiel interrupted reading the paper he still had on his hands, "It’s in the final, in front of the camera… just the two finalists couples…" the angel tilted his head and scowled at the last sentence, then continued, "The hottest kiss wins." 

Dean was pale as the moon. He gulped, "In… in f-front of the… " he choked with his own saliva, then he stuttered again, "ca… camera?"

"Yes, people vote and decide the winners," Sam added, and because Dean remained white, he huffed exhausted, "You said Lisa doesn't watch TV." 

Dean blinked, and came back from his terrified thoughts, "Yes, she… she doesn't, same with Ben, she doesn't allow him to."

Sam opened his arms with a  _ "Why the panic then?" _ expression all over his face. He really couldn't understand the amount of drama there. Dean shook his head and frowned at his brother.

"You think I'm like this because Lisa could see us kissing?" He asked. 

Cas flicked his eyes from the paper to Dean.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Yes." He answered, as if that was the only reason there.

"No Sam!" Dean dropped his eyes to the ground, flustered, "It’s not because of that!" The older hunter gave a quick glance to Castiel, who was observing him curious. Dean cleared his throat, staring at the ground again, "It’s not… is… because I will have to… kiss Cas in front of the camera." He finished, with a thin voice full of shame. "To kiss  _ CAS _ , do you understand now?" He repeated.

Cas scowled, and then drifted his eyes to the paper and, folding it in two, he put it on the table, mute. Sam straightened in his place trying to decipher his brother's words. 

Dean looked at him, "And I know you two will say,  _ this is just a case, this is a mission _ , or…Whatever," Dean was waving one arm, trying to be clear, his brother was paying him special attention, his eyes narrowed, "But is not just that," Dean said this, avoiding now his brother's eyes, and Castiel's too.

"It's okay," Castiel gave one step forward, "we can practice," he proposed calmly, and Dean exploded again, his face turning red in a second.

"NO!" He yelled, looking at Cas with horror in his eyes.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?" The angel was now next to him. 

Dean panicked again.

"Because that would mean I have to kiss you more than once!" exclaimed the older Winchester, opening his arms, frowning.

Cas squinted as if he was analyzing Dean's behavior. 

"Exactly!" Said Sam approaching them, "The more you kiss him, the less hard it will be for you!"

"It doesn't work like that!" Answered the older, passing by him, nervous.

Sam lost his patience, he turned around to see him, and opening his arms again, he asked, "Then how does it work, Dean, tell me!" His brother was avoiding his gaze."Because we need to win this," Sam continued, "And I already know who the other winner couple will be," the younger said this with worry. Dean side eyed him frowning.

Sam sighed, and pursing his lips, he confessed his suspicions, "Franco and Julio," then he raised his eyes to the ceiling with resignation, "and their unbearable chaperone, María Encarnación."

"María  _ what _ ?" Asked Dean, very confused.

"She told me…" Sam pursed his lips again, "She told me that winning all the tests is not enough if you can't kiss properly. The kiss wins the final… she seems to know about this."

"About being a chaperone?" Dean was more confused than before. Sam stared at him with a huge bitch face. 

Dean blinked, "Wow, she really affected you, right?" The older brother scoffed.

Sam averted his eyes to Cas. The angel was watching them with squinted eyes. Sam exhaled tiredly, "Yes, she is very competitive, and stubborn," then he scowled, "I don't know why she didn't discover you two are not a real couple…" Sam was thoughtful now about that idea. But Dean felt insulted somehow.

"Hey!" The older brother huffed, "We are not doing it that bad!"

"Oh,  _ really _ ?" His little brother bitched him out, Dean flinched, surprised, "We are in the semi finals thanks to Cas."

Dean opened his mouth widely, so offended this time,  _ how dare Sam to say that? _

"I chose the song!" Dean pointed at himself as if he was claiming a prize for that.

And now Sam was pissed. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze with his impossible brother, "Really Dean?" He asked calmly, then he exploded, spreading his arms and leaning forward, "That test was  _ eons _ ago!"

Dean pursed his lips and blinked, he shook his head and raising both hands he said, "Okay,  _ Fine _ !" The older hunter sighed heavily, and side eyed the angel for just one second. 

Cas was frowning, trying to decipher something in that brotherly discussion. Dean blushed slightly.  _ He was a real coward.  _ Dean was about to say something but Sam approached him talking.

"Look, it’s okay," the younger sounded resigned, "The only thing I'll ask you is… when the time to kiss Cas arrives…" Sam joined his hands as if he was praying to all the gods and goddesses, "Please,  _ please,  _ make it the best kiss you have ever given," Sam was being sincere.

Dean gave a deep breath, and he just nodded silent.

"Fine," said Sam, "Now go check the next challenge, you have to organize a surprise date for the afternoon," explained the younger hunter, then looking at Castiel, he added, "And you the dinner," he huffed rubbing his nape, "And there will be drones all over again, just like in the survival challenge."

"Okay," accepted Dean, and he watched the angel again by the corner of his eye. Castiel seemed serious, and...  _ mad _ ? He wasn't looking at him which was kind of…  _ weird _ . And he had checked twice… 

Could be Cas mad at him because… he didn't want to practice or something?

Dean shoved that idea out of his mind.

_ Angels don't feel _ ,  _ you idiot _ . 

So, he left to organize the date somewhere else. Sam approached Cas when he saw his brother wasn't hearing.

"Listen, Cas," he murmured, confident, "Did you read the book I gave you?"

"The one with the kisses?" Asked Cas, tilting his head.

"Yes, yes, that one."

Cas straightened in his place, "Now I understand why you gave it to me," the angel seemed thoughtful, "But… how will I know which one to use with Dean?"

Sam pressed his lips, "I don't know Cas, just…  _ improvise _ ," he took another paper from his pocket and offered it to the angel, "Take this, is a list of restaurants you can go with Dean, just choose one, I think any of these are good." Castiel took the list and watched it with a frowning face, "I have to go now, the chaperone shouldn't have intervened like this, you call me if something goes wrong, okay?" 

Cas just stared at him keeping his frown intact. Sam patted his shoulder, "Remember the challenge starts at 5 PM, bye." And he left. But before closing the door, he locked his greens on Castiel's blues, "I trust you, Cas," and then he was gone.

Cas read the list with the fancy names and the pics. He cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what to do. The TV was on, and there was an announcement about a beautiful farm inviting all the families to visit it, and it had a gorgeous barn too. The angel narrowed his eyes with curiosity.

////////

Dean was in his room trying to choose the best date for an angel. He was running his finger over his cell phone, but nothing seemed good for Cas.

"Come on, come on…" he murmured to himself, watching intensely at the monitor of his phone, "What place is the best for a date to an angel that had seen it all?"

Then, an image came to his head… the image of Castiel contemplating humanity sitting on a bench in the park. 

_ And he smiled that time… _

Dean grinned at the remembrance of that smile. Castiel smiled for the first time, and Dean thought that was brighter than watching the sun.

_ Fuck _ …

_ He smiled… _

He knew it was more simple then to choose the perfect place for a date with Cas.

/////////////

"Okay, thank you, goodbye," Castiel hung up when Dean appeared behind him.

"You got it?"

"Yes," Cas answered without looking at him.

"Good. I already messaged Sam with my option, you need to do the same." Observed Dean, he was still at the end of the stairs.

Castiel nodded, and took his phone again, in silence.

"Yeah… I… I’ll go change now…" the hunter announced. 

He saw how the angel responded with a dry " _ Fine _ ", with his eyes fixated on his phone.

Dean breathed deeply, he turned around to go upstairs, but then he swinged his whole body towards Castiel again, "Hey, Cas…" he started saying, giving heavy steps, slowly, one by one, trying to reach his friend, "I… I want you to know…"

"If you are going to talk about the kiss," Castiel cut him off and when he crossed his intense blue eyes with Dean's, the hunter's heart skipped a beat, "We've already agreed we will do it the same day of the final, in front of the camera."

Castiel seemed so serious and focused. Dean gulped. They were still looking at each other, and the silence was there as if it were the third person in the room.

Dean fixed his eyes on the floor, huffing a little chuckle, "It’s just… it’s very confusing…"

"It’s not confusing to me, Dean," Cas affirmed, and Dean watched him sharply. Castiel's eyes were unreadable, but his gaze was intense.

Dean frowned. What was that? What was Cas trying to say with  _ that _ ? 

He wasn't confused. So… he was sure then? But sure about  _ what _ ?

"This is just a mission, " added Castiel, lowering his glare to the phone. He finished the message and sent it, then he put it inside his pocket and said, "We are close to the finals if we win this." 

Of course… the  _ mission.  _ It’s always about the mission…

He needed to stop dreaming… how many times his brain had told him that? Enough times to feel himself pathetic.

"Yes, of course," the hunter's voice sounded low and with a hint of sadness. He bowed his head and looked away. Castiel observed him by the corner of his eye.

"I sent the message to Sam. We need to hurry. The drones will be here any time soon," informed the angel walking towards the window.

Dean nodded, "Yeah…" he murmured, sorrowful, "I'll be right back, Cas." 

The hunter noticed the angel wasn't watching him again. If he didn't know angels weren't dramatic, he would swear Cas was mad at him, for some reason. He resigned that thought and left.

Castiel turned his head to watch him go.

///////

Minutes later, Dean appeared wearing a green blazer and dark jeans, drawing his slender figure.

"Cas, I'm ready," the hunter said and he stopped dead in his tracks because the angel looked gorgeous. A blue shirt and black pants, and he was like a Vogue model. He gulped at the stunning sight.

Cas stared at him, and raised his eyebrows. Dean blinked.

"Now I understand why people say the color of the wardrobe enhances the color of the eyes," the angel cocked his head, crossing gazes with one confused Dean.

What was that? Had Cas just complimented him? His heart was hitting hard against his chest. He swallowed each heartbeat.

"You… you look good, Cas," he encouraged himself to say.

"Thank you," Castiel answered, then they heard a familiar noise.

"The drones are here," marked Dean, "Let's go," he ordered, and he was about to open the door, but Castiel stopped him.

"Wait," Dean blinked, and the angel held his hand slowly, their eyes met and the hunter flinched at the warmth.

/////////////

Baby parked and they went out. Cas opened his eyes amazed. Dean had chosen a beautiful park, full of people, but mostly, full of happy children playing. 

Dean stared at him kind of nervous. Cas was mute.

"Do you… do you like it?" The hunter asked anxiously, "I didn't know what…"

"I really enjoy watching humanity, Dean. I really enjoy this, thank you," Cas smiled at him, and it was so bright, he couldn't tell the difference with the sun over their heads and Castiel's gorgeous grin. They both sat on the bench. And for one well known reason, Dean couldn't stop watching him.

"I'm always surprised about this…" Castiel kept smiling, and now he was staring at Dean, grateful, and  _ damn… _ his eyes were more blue at the light of the day. Castiel was really, extremely beautiful. Dean felt enraptured.

"I know, Cas," and it was so natural to hold his hand, so he did it. Their hands fit perfectly. He couldn't describe that sensation, but everything felt right. And now the angel was staring at him in awe. So Dean chuckled.

"I can do this, see?" He said, grinning. Their eyes locked into a tender gaze. 

And Castiel smiled widely, Dean froze again. Then Cas turned his head to keep contemplating the children. The angel squeezed his hand softly. Dean blushed furiously.

They decided to walk through the park.

"I really like this," Castiel said.

Dean grinned, "I like this too," he said. 

Everything was so perfect… so right… so natural… 

So  _ honest _ …

"And… talk with you," Cas added, "I've always enjoyed that."

Dean was blushing again, "Me… me too, Cas," he stuttered with a gummy smile. Dean could assert just by looking at the angel, he was really basking it, "Maybe we could film this, I don't know," he said all of the sudden, "So you can watch it everyday, without going to an actual park," the hunter huffed a laugh, and Cas smiled widely at him. Those eyes staring at the hunter, and making him shiver. Just like that time… just like the first time.

Dean's heart gave a turn, "This reminds me that first time you smiled, Cas… in the park, remember?"

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

Dean gulped, "Yes…" he continued, flustered, "Ahm… that time I figured out you were not like the other angels, I mean… a dickhead, you know?"

"Thank you, Dean," said Cas, but Dean felt he needed to say more… because maybe it wasn't an accurate observation to do at that moment.

"No, it’s true," he insisted then, "Did I ruin it?" He asked, grimacing a desperate face.

Castiel watched him with squinted eyes, but then he laughed. 

Castiel laughed!

Dean had never seen Castiel laughing, what was that?

Oh, he  _ really  _ was in trouble now. Castiel’s laughter was brighter than the brightest solar system in the extension of the friggin' Universe.  _ Oh Fuck!  _

"No, Dean, of course not," Castiel told him, still grinning.

Dean's dry mouth tried to react, but it couldn't.

"Let's go, it's time for the second date." Ordered Castiel. 

The hunter was just able to nod and followed him.

////////////

"It’s… far, right?" Asked Dean, driving the Impala. Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" he answered, without taking his eyes off the road.

Dean moved in his seat with nervousness. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if…

He did it anyway.

"Cas, do you think the date in the park was … too  _ short _ ?" He licked his lips and spied the angel by the corner of his eye.

Castiel scowled thoughtfully, "I think it was…  _ meaningful _ ," he said, crossing gazes with the hunter.

Dean swallowed, his eyes were still stuck on those blues, "You always giving fancy appreciations, Cas," he finally added, releasing himself from that beautiful stare. But not from his thoughts.

_ Nerdy Angel, uh? So cute… _

Castiel squinted his eyes, puzzled.

///////////

They arrived at the farm Cas had seen on the TV. 

Dean was confused. They entered and walked through a path lit with lanterns. The path was leading them to a beautiful barn, adorned with dim lights and flowers.

Dean's heart began to run in his chest.

"This is a farm for family visit," explained the angel, "I rented it for tonight, I asked them to clean the barn…And…" Castiel opened the barn's heavy wooden door, because Dean didn't seem to react. And the hunter was in awe when he saw a chef cooking on a side, a table with two chairs, covered with a white cloth, wild flowers on the center of that table. Soft music on the air, and one waiter waiting for them next to the chairs.

The place was gorgeous. Everything was perfect…

"It’s not… the same barn where we…" Cas started talking again, but Dean turned around to watch him, eyes wide open.

Why was he doing this? He should know this was special, this was too special, because they met for the first time in a…

Oh… damn…  _ damn…  _ he could kiss him, he could kiss the son of a bitch right there! Fuck!

_ Fuck _ ! Why…? Why did he…? 

_ Fuck _ …

He couldn't fake this… he couldn't… he…

He was in love with him. With Castiel. He loved Castiel.  _ Damnit _ ! He was crazy for him.

Dean loved him so much that it hurt. It was a huge, deep physical pain in his chest.

_ He had always been in love with Castiel. _

He panicked just for one second, because he didn't know what to do now.

"Do you like it?" The rough voice of the angel dragged him back from his realization. 

Dean blinked and breathed… maybe for the first time.

"I like it, Cas," the hunter answered, and his voice came out too soft.

_ What the real fuck was that? _

Dean touched his throat and frowned. Cas approached him.

"Come on, let's sit." The angel guided him to the table, and Dean noticed two drones filming them.

"These things are everywhere…" the hunter complained, "the sons of bitches won't leave us in peace."

They sat.

"Look… every restaurant I saw in the list didn't fit with you… so…" Cas said, lowering his face, displaying a charming half smile.

Dean blushed. Cas had chosen that place just because it was the perfect place for him. He gulped.

The waiter came and brought burgers. Dean thought that dinner couldn't get any better.

He smiled widely and stared at Cas.

The angel was kind of insecure, "Does this please you?" He asked, worried.

Dean nodded, happy. And Castiel's relieved grin made Dean shiver. So he took Cas' hand over the table all of the sudden. The angel watched him, bewildered. 

Dean gulped and they remained still, their eyes met for a long moment.

"Stop confusing me, Cas," murmured Dean and his lips twitched. 

The angel cocked his head to a side. Dean knew the angel was acting for the mission, but all of this? Was all of this necessary just for the mission? Or… Dean knew… he wasn't confused anymore. He knew now what those feelings for this angel were… but… what about  _ Cas _ ? That… that was confusing… and painful…

Dean dropped his eyes to his burger. "Let's eat," the hunter wished Cas could be as focused on him as he was on that mission.

_ Now he understood why he had those kinds of thoughts… _

Cas took a bite of his burger in silence, and observed Dean, inquisitive.

They ate in silence. Castiel from time to time, stared at Dean trying to decipher why he wasn't talking.

"Is there something wrong?" Finally the angel asked.

"No," Dean attempted a little smile, "Ahm… the dessert was delicious," he said. 

Cas leaned forward just a little.

"I requested them to bring us something…" Dean blinked, watching Cas standing up and walking away to a corner. 

He came back with a guitar. Dean's surprised face was so evident Cas felt he was doing wrong, "I…" the angel started saying, glaring at the guitar, "I thought it would be nice… if… you sing a song…"

What he was doing? Why did he have to be like this? Extremely… cute and… and…

"I'm sorry, is just that… I enjoy your singing, I find your voice relaxing… Was I wrong?" Castiel frowned, and he seemed kind of disturbed flicking his eyes from Dean to his feet. 

The hunter noticed his own silence was making things awkward, maybe confusing, so he smiled and, grabbing the guitar in almost a jump, said, "Not… not at all, Cas…" he dedicated a second to cross gazes with him, in silence, then he grinned, and Cas released the musical instrument, "Of course I will sing… for… for you…" Dean stuttered, his cheeks were red. 

He sat again and Cas did the same in front of him. The waiter had cleaned the table. 

Then, Dean sang…

**_Oh, baby_ **

**_Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining_ **

**_Like a star that can't wait for night_ **

**_I hate to think I been blinded baby_ **

**_Why can't I see you tonight?_ **

Dean swallowed, and closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest… he had chosen that song… because he needed to…

**_And the warmth of your smile starts a burning_ **

He recalled Cas smiling in the park, laughing… he was really the sun.

**_And the thrill of your touch give me fright_ **

**_And I'm shaking so much, really yearning_ **

**_Why don't you show up and make it alright, yeah?_ **

**_It's alright right..._ **

He would never forget Castiel's touches… Castiel's warmth...

**_And if you promised you'd love so completely_ **

**_And you said you would always be true_ **

**_You swore that you never would leave me baby_ **

**_Whatever happened to you?_ **

**_And you thought it was only in movies_ **

**_As you wish all your dreams would come true, hey_ **

**_It ain't the first time believe me baby_ **

**_I'm standing here feeling blue, blue ha!_ **

**_Yes I'm blue_ **

**_Oh, babe_ **

He felt that ache again. His eyes opened and he encouraged himself to see him. 

Cas was watching him intensely, as if he was analyzing all his words… _ Yes _ …Because even if his love was true… he knew Cas didn't feel the same… he would never reach him with his love… but maybe this song will show him how he really feels…

**_Now I will stand in the rain on the corner_ **

**_I watch the people go shuffling downtown_ **

**_Another ten minutes no longer_ **

**_And then I'm turning around, 'round_ **

**_And the clock on the wall's moving slower_ **

**_Oh, my heart it sinks to the ground_ **

**_And the storm that I thought would blow over_ **

**_Clouds the light of the love that I found, found_ **

**_Light of the love that I found_ **

**_Light of the love that I found_ **

**_Oh, that I found_ **

That was the scenario, right? Dean loving him forever… watching Cas go once and again and again… but  _ please…  _ he didn't need more confusion… so he wanted to ask Cas to stop it… to stop being so sweet, so warm, so beautiful… 

_ Stop Confusing me Cas. _

**_Hey, babe, ooh_ **

**_Hand that ticks on the clock_ **

**_Just don't seem to stop_ **

**_When I'm thinking it over_ **

**_Oh, tired of the light_ **

**_I just don't seem to find_ **

**_Have you wait, yeah played_ **

**_Whoa, I see it in my dreams_ **

**_But I just don't seem to be with you, you_ **

**_I gotta get it all, gotta get it all, gotta get it all_ **

_ You won't be there for me in the way as I want it, Cas… _

**_I've got to get all_ **

**_Ooh now my body is starting to quiver_ **

**_And the palms of my hands getting wet, oh_ **

**_I got no reason to doubt you baby_ **

**_It's all a terrible mess_ **

_ Stop Confusing me, Cas… _

**_And I'll run in the rain till I'm breathless_ **

**_When I'm breathless I'll run 'til I drop, hey!_ **

**_And the thoughts of a fool's kind of careless_ **

**_I'm just a fool waiting on the wrong block, oh yeah_ **

**_Hey, now, oh, oh, oh_ **

**_Light of the love that I found_ **

**_Light of the love that I found_ **

Dean opened his eyes again, and Cas was offering him a gorgeous half smile.  _ Were his eyes shining? _

"What?" Asked Dean He couldn't stand the sweet, painful sensation he felt the whole night. His chest felt tight. 

"That was… very nice…" observed the angel, tilting his head.

Dean put the guitar to a side while saying, "I like their lyrics."

"I know," Cas squinted his eyes, "their songs have… a deep meaning…" 

Dean flicked his eyes from the guitar to the angel. Their eyes met. 

"I could imagine…" Cas continued, staring at the ceiling for a brief moment, "that woman, that was so loved, saying she loved him too, in the same way…"

Dean parted his lips, enraptured with those words, but then he blinked coming back to reality, and said, "Do you think she loved him too?"

"How couldn't she?" the angel frowned confused, maybe he thought the equation should be simple. Dean scoffed. 

"Do you think they were together at the end?" Castiel’s inquisitive eyes were honest. Dean flinched.

Why was Cas so interested in that? These people don't even exist. Well… not in the way a person could imagine… but then…Why? Maybe… because he couldn't understand the feeling…  _ human  _ feelings.

_ Right _ …

_ Emotionless angels _ don't understand  _ love _ .

There was that ache again.  _ Fuck _ .

"No, Cas." Dean's voice sounded cold, his eyes were now on a glass of water , "I don’t think they end up together. Because she wasn't honest with him," he took a sip of water, then added dryly, "Most probable scenario would be, he returning to his own life, trying to forget her."

"Oh…" Castiel straightened in his seat, his eyes dropped to his hands clasped on the table, "That's… a very sad ending…" he muttered.

"At least it's an ending," Dean didn't know why he was acting like a dick. He pursed his lips into a distressful line, and then turned around, "I don't see any drone," he changed the subject.

"They're gone," observed the angel, "we should do the same." He finished, standing up.

"Right."

//////////

The way back home inside Baby was awkwardly silent. Dean had his eyes fixated on the road, and Cas side eyed him from time to time.

"You seem mad." The angel diagnosed.

"I'm not, Cas." 

"I am never wrong when I make an appreciation of your mood." Insisted Cas.

Dean swinged his head to carve his tired eyes on him, and faking a smile, he said, "Well, there's always a first time."

Cas scowled, "Yes you are," then he turned his gaze ahead, "And watch the road." ordered.

Dean snorted, and did as Castiel said.

///////

Dean was resting in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was cursed now that he knew… he loved Castiel. His mind around the angel. Around his smile, his laugh. Those eyes  _ shining _ ? 

Damn! He hated his mind so much! The hunter put a pillow over his face, drowning a scream. His phone rang. It was Lisa. 

"Hey Lis, What were you doing?" It felt so wrong… it felt so  _ fake…  _ " Yes… everything’s okay…"  _ I just found out I love my angel best friend… " _ This will end after next weekend…"  _ part of me doesn't want this to end… _ " Me too…"  _ sorry… but I don't love you…  _ "Bye…"  _ Bye _ …

He hung the phone, and hid his face under that pillow again. 

_ I'm a mess right now… _

//////////

Next day, Dean was watching the show. He had never watched it before, but he needed to now, for  _ no  _ reason.

The host was yelling at the camera enthusiastically, dressed with bright colors "Wonderful people! We arrived at the finals!!!" He said this and the audience broke into a loud applause, "The surprise date challenge was a success! Now Dean and Cas will be competing for the prize against Franco and Julio!"

The female host approached him yelling too, with a yellow shining dress, "Yes! But let's talk about our first couple, what do you think about Dean and Cas's stares!?" The audience was shouting like crazy. The hosts laughed.

"Right! Those eyes talk by themselves!" Pointed the male host.

Dean pressed his lips and breathed heavily. His heart was hitting hard on his chest.

"So much love!" The woman continued, "We didn't have a kiss, but look at them! That's true love!" 

Dean watched himself and Cas staring at each other while he was singing Led Zeppelin's song. His stomach was full of butterflies.

Sam opened the door in a whump, and Dean almost dropped the remote control, but he could turn the TV off before his brother noticed what he was watching.

"Okay, we need to…" the younger Winchester stopped dead on his tracks when he saw that only Dean was there. "Where's Cas?"

"I don't know," answered the older hunter, walking towards him, "I haven't seen him since last night." He added. That was the truth… painfully…

Sam scowled, "Did you call him?" He felt he had made that question before. Even so…The finals were getting closer, and he needed his team ready.

"No." Answered his brother, avoiding his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked. Dean seemed kind of odd.

Dean watched him, and shook his head in silence. Sam moved nervously in his place.

"You both do know today is the finals, right?" He marked his words waving his hand.

Dean showed him his dimples of discontent. He wasn't dumb… He just… it looked like they were having some kind of…  _ Issue… _ And he didn't know why… well… maybe he  _ did… _

"I'm gonna call him," decided Sam, walking towards the kitchen.

Dean swiveled around to see him leave. He was worried because…What if Cas was mad at him? He had behaved like a dumbass last night. He ruined it.  _ Dean Winchester ruined everything. _

A flap of wings was heard, and Cas was there again.

Dean turned around and he froze, the angel was staring at Sam who was now in front of them.

"Good." Sighed the younger hunter, "Why did you leave, Cas?" Sam scolded the angel, "I strictly told you that you should stay here."

"I'm sorry," Castiel excused himself, then he moved his eyes to Dean. 

Dean flinched and blushed, instantly. Cas bowed his head.

_ What the actual fuck?! _

"Good," Sam clapped his hands, "You two should go change your clothes, we are leaving in a couple of minutes." Announced the younger.

////////

Sam was in the backstage again, so nervous, he could die right there. He could swear this could end very well or very bad. María Encarnación appeared at his side, like a ghost. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So… we are here… just you and me, in the finals." She started by saying, "I must say… I didn't think you would make it. After not seeing any kiss in public, I didn't count you three as actual rivals to us."

"Yes, well…" Sam huffed a little laugh of disbelief, "Cas and Dean ended up as an audience’s favorite, so…" commented Sam, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I call that  _ luck,  _ or _ …  _ gambling…" María checked him out smirking, "Or Mandinga's stuff."

"Man…  _ who _ ?"

The organizer approached them in a hurry, "Please tell your couples we will be starting in five minutes," the man informed them.

"Sure," smiled Sam. 

María Encarnación nodded, but then she checked Sam out again with disgust, and left.

Sam pursed his lips and left too.

////////

He found Castiel first, so he leaned slightly towards the angel, asking, "Did you read the kisses book, Cas?"

"Yes, Sam, but…"

"Fine, there's Dean, go, we are on time." The Winchester cut him off, almost pushing him to the stage.

//////////

Lisa was attending with her son at her best friend's birthday party. She was helping her in the kitchen, when she noticed an old lady watching a huge tv.

"What is she watching at her age?" Asked Lisa.

"Oh, is my grandmother favorite show," explained her friend, "She is a huge fan of this contest about gay couples. Two Hearts. I think today are the finals."

Lisa frowned, but she approached the tv instinctively. 

/////////////

There was a countdown over the two couples standing on the stage. And the audience was yelling the numbers.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean felt he should say it before doing this.

Castiel squinted with a confused face. Dean knew he needed to be more specific.

"For… ruining our date…" he almost whispered, shyly. Castiel opened his eyes, he understood everything.

The countdown finished, and Franco and Julio kissed.

Cas was too serious, Dean gulped. 

The angel took him by the neck, softly, and approached his lips slowly, almost rubbing Dean's mouth.

The hunter's heart was about to explode… there was fire inside his chest, and he was trembling. He closed his eyes, and tightened his grip.

Then… Castiel pressed his lips against his, and there was no time, no audience, no nothing. Dean grabbed the angel's arms fiercely. He didn't know he was so starved and thirsty…

_ All this time and he didn't know he was dying slowly until he found this kiss... _

This kiss so fucking glorious. 

Cas pushed him against his body, more and more. Exquisite… and sexy. 

It was the best kiss Dean had never received in his entire existence.

_ Fuck _ …

He was losing control over his tight crotch.

Dean wanted  _ more _ .

He ventured his tongue inside Castiel's lips, and he let him, imitating it. Dean moaned. And grabbed the angel's shoulder.

The heat was huge…

Oh… damn… he was so in love with this angel… 

And he wanted so much more from him.

//////

Lisa dropped the plate with the cookies. Her friend ran to her, but she wasn't listening.

His eyes were fixated on the huge tv with the contest of gay couples… tonight were the finals… the couples were kissing and the audience had to vote the best kiss.

"Hey…" her friend pointed at the tv, "Isn't that your Dean?"

Lisa began to cry.


	12. Not a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one moment... When Dean really looks at Castiel's eyes, he sees LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very intense episode, I hope you enjoy it.

Dean didn't want to stop it. His legs felt weak, he was shaking and surrendering to Castiel, Angel of the Lord. His strong arms around his waist. His lips and his soft tongue… was making him melt.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

He was so turned on. He knew he was moaning like a girl… oh shit… he couldn't stop the whimpers coming out his throat.

I love him… I truly do… 

Even if Castiel was just faking… Dean wasn't faking … he had never been faking on this…Not once…

Everything was clear now… everything was painfully clear…

But… the kiss had to end…

Castiel pulled Dean away slowly and tender, and their eyes met. There was a loud voice and a loud applause, it seemed to be heard from a distance…

Because for another friggin' instant, there was just Castiel looking back at him, and nothing more.

Suddenly the hosts grabbed Dean and Castiel's hand, raising them and yelling in the middle of a very freak audience.

"SHY!DEAN AND HOT!CAS ARE THE WINNERS!!! A huge applause for them!"

Dean blinked and Cas frowned watching the people going crazy.

//////

"Yes!!" Exclaimed Sam raising his fist. María Encarnación was by his side, she grimaced with resignation.

"That was… a very complete kiss…" she observed, and there was a hint of admiration in her voice.

The host thundered on the monitor again, "The people chose them because it was like a first, shy, sexy kiss, full of tenderness!"

Castiel looked at Dean, but the hunter was still in shock.

The hostess came back with a big check and keys.

"And now! You won two hundred thousand dollars and a house in Salt Lake City!" Announced the host pointed at the prizes, the applause lit up, "And where's that chaperone??!!" He called, and Sam appeared behind Dean and Cas, and there was applause again. The shy Winchester waved his hand and bowed his head.

////////

Team Free Will was backstage again, Sam was grinning wild, he clapped his hand and, wheeling around to watch Cas and Dean, he said…

"This is fabulous guys! Well done!" 

But Dean was still in awe and Cas was wearing that blank expression in his face. Sam scowled at that sight, and then Dean's phone rang.

"It’s Lisa," observed Dean, he picked up and walked away just a few meters.

"Hey, Cas…" Sam called him, approaching the angel, he leaned slightly to murmur, because he didn't want his brother listening, "You didn't use any kiss from the book I gave you." 

Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground, "Ahm… I thought those could make Dean feel uncomfortable so…" the angel sighed and crossed gazes with Sam, "I improvised."

"That's great, Cas," smiled proudly Sam, and his phone was the one ringing this time, "Oh, sorry, is Bobby," he said, then he turned around and walked away too, "Hey Bobby, yes yes, it’s done. Next Monday, yes…"

Castiel watched Sam leave and then he swung his whole body to see Dean who was still at the phone, but he looked troubled.

"No, please Lisa," the hunter's voice was loud, he noticed it, and he murmured, "It’s just a mission, I don't have anything to do with him!" 

Cas was approaching him slowly, narrowing his eyes. 

Dean continued, he ran a hand over his face, "Yes," he sighed closing his eyes, "That's Castiel, he is an angel," then he opened his eyes all of a sudden, "No, not that kind of… a real one! Come on, I talked to you about him!" he exclaimed, "No, please don't hang up, don't…!" But it was too late. 

Dean breathed out and closed the phone. He felt like the worst person in the world.

Lisa didn't deserve this, she didn't… Why did she have to see it?

Why didn't he try harder to keep her? 

Because you already know who you love.

Dean pressed his closed eyes with his fists. Damn brain!... he was right… but that path was not a home, like he wanted… 

What was wrong with him? He needed to fix things with Lisa, but right now? He was under the effect of this anesthesia in his veins… because of that kiss… he hated himself… 

Cas was the way out. Lisa was the home at the end of the path… he knew it… but even so…

He noticed Cas was near him, he stared at him, and breathed deeply, "Can you do me a favor, Cas?" He asked, drifting his eyes to the floor and walking towards him. 

Cas nodded silent, "Can you teleport me to Lisa? I need to fix this…"

Cas tilted his head, "She saw us," the angel diagnosed, eyes squinted.

"Yes," Dean said, "she thinks there's something between you and me."

"Oh…" Cas blinked, "And… there's not…" he fixed his blue eyes on the hunter, as if he was waiting for a different answer. 

Dean frowned. What the hell was that?

"Of course not," Dean answered, confused and flustered. 

Castiel lowered his face and nodded, and Dean could swear, he looked sad and… disappointed? 

The hunter's heart gave a turn in his chest. 

"I'll go talk with Sammy about this first... wait here, I'll be right back," and Dean left, followed by a pair of blue eyes.

//////////

Cas and Dean appeared in Lisa's kitchen, and she was there. The woman almost dropped a glass when she saw the unexpected visit.

"Dean, how?" She asked.

"He's Castiel." Dean bowed his head ashamed and pointed at his friend.

Lisa flicked her eyes to the angel, and there was rage on her gaze.

"I… better leave," muttered Cas, but Dean stopped him by raising his hand.

"No, stay."

"What!?" Exclaimed Lisa, turning his head sharply to Dean.

The hunter sighed and crossed gazes with her, "Only this way you'll believe me."

"Nothing you can say will make me believe differently. I know what I saw." The woman spoke.

"That was all fake," Dean explained. Cas directed his blues to him. 

"It was just a mission." he finished while the angel was dropping his gaze to the ground, muted.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Nothing about that show was real, me and Cas…" Dean gulped, "we had to fake we were married to win the show because we need to hunt whatever it is that’s killing the winners... "

"Oh yeah? Perfect," Lisa huffed a laugh of disbelief, "I believe you," she continued, giving two steps forward. Dean pursed his lips, "What I don't believe is that kiss being fake." She snapped, looking at him in the eye, and Dean raised his chin, blushing. He swallowed.

She straightened in her place when she saw his reaction, and then engaged again, with unshed tears in her eyes. Castiel was watching the whole scene in silence. "It looked very real to me, you never kiss me like that, Dean," her voice sounded thin now. Dean was silent. "Why don't you admit it?" She asked, tilting her head, "The whole country saw you, you even won!"

Dean couldn't stand her eyes, so he looked away, she wiped a tear on her cheek, then she flicked her glance to Castiel, the angel was watching her, "If everything you did there you faked it… I assure you… you didn't fake that kiss," she said, and the angel lowered his head, ashamed.

Lisa turned around to see Dean. He was still avoiding her eyes, "I'm not blind, Dean," she warned, "And I'm not stupid neither. Please go."

Dean drifted his eyes to her, "Lisa…" he tried to say, but she cut him off again. 

"Leave, both of you, please. I don't want to see you anymore." She said, determinant.

Dean breathed heavily. Cas approached him, and putting his hand on his left shoulder, they left.

////////////

They were back on the village house from Two Hearts. Dean walked away with his fist pressed over his lips. Cas watched him.

"Dean… I'm sorry…"

Dean wheeled around violently, "No, no," he pointed at him with rage. The angel straightened in his place and scowled, "This is your fault," the hunter snapped at him, "You…" he approached Castiel slowly, "You make everything difficult... everything."

"I'm sorry," repeated the angel, lowering his head.

"No, no… no," Dean looked away, then he murmured, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You didn't know Lisa…"

"It’s not about Lisa, Cas! Not anymore!" He exclaimed with despair, staring at the angel, "Don't you see it? It’s about Led Zeppelin!"

Cas blinked confused, he tilted his head while saying, "Led Zeppelin? I don't understand…"

"It’s about those lyrics! And… and the pics we took together!" Dean gave two steps forward, "And the way you know everything about me! How is that you know everything about me, Cas?" Dean asked, approaching the angel, his eyes needing something Cas couldn't decipher.

"I…"

"And the way you touched me," Dean added, raising his chin. He swallowed, but his eyes were carving in Cas' blues, they seemed sad, "Did you plan it? Did you diagram each movement?" Oh yes… Dean's gaze was full of sorrow, "Every time you held my hand… was that in that book Sam gave you? All the… instructions?" Dean dropped his eyes to the ground, his voice was so low. Cas was just glaring at him silently, "And when you choose that barn…" the hunter huffed a despondent laugh, and then his gaze came back to face those blues, this time with dejection, "Did you think about that coldly? With that… gelid calculation of your lore?" He opened his arms, defeated, then he hung his head and smiled gloomy, "Was all about the mission, right Cas?" Their eyes met again.

Castiel was muted, not a muscle in his face was moving. They were still staring at each other, and then Dean asked, "And what about the kiss? You choose the perfect one from another book, for sure." And because Cas wasn't speaking, Dean chuckled exhausted, and he walked away again, almost shouting and raising his hands, "Everything is perfect now, Everything went perfectly! Because we won! We won!" He clapped his hands and swiveled around to face Cas again, "Shy!Dean and Hot!Cas won! Right?" He was faking a smile, "Everything went out as we planned! The mission is safe! It’s going on heels!" Cas noticed unshed tears in Dean's green eyes.

The hunter approached him now, defiantly and heartbroken, with anger, "But, you know what, Cas? It's not perfect. It’s not," they were inches away from each other, "Because I'm not a fucking robot." He clenched his jaw, "I'm not a cold angel, I don't calculate, I don't…"

Cas pushed him by the nape and kissed him. It was like a whump, like a flash, like… a rushed wave over them. And it lasted just a second. The angel pulled away, eyes wide open.

Dean was frozen, "Why did you do that?" He asked, but Cas was just staring at him, mouth opened. 

"I…" he swallowed, he couldn't believe it but, was Castiel blushing and flustered? "The kiss I gave you…" and he was stuttering too. The angel drifted his starved eyes to Dean's lips. "I- I improvised."

What on Earth was Dean's ears hearing??

"I wanted that kiss to be…" Cas was blushing, and Dean was thinking he needed someone to kick his ass to wake up from that sweet dream, because it couldn't be real…"I wanted you to feel what I feel for you…"

Castiel's blue eyes were so sincere and deep, and full of… love.

Dean gulped.

Castiel lowered his face ashamed, "I shouldn't, I know… I told you this was just a mission, and even so I… I don't know how or… when…"

"What are you trying to say, Cas?" Dean's voice cracked, was he dreaming? But Castiel locked his blues with his demanding greens to show him he didn't. The hunter stopped breathing.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, as if someone else was hearing. It was sinful, forbidden…

Dean gulped. He inhaled the air between them, slowly, and then he crashed their lips together. Stormy, it felt like that, a huge, passionate storm dragging them into fire.

They pulled away, Dean was doubting still.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, inches away from those pink, soft lips.

Cas was focused on Dean's mouth, so thirsty, "Yes I am," he muttered, flicking his eyes to the hunter's greens and back to his lips.

Dean moaned, in anticipation, and he kissed him again, this time more rough. He took off the angel's trenchcoat and it fell to the ground.

"Because if you are lying…" the hunter warned him, still kissing him.

"No, Dean…" Cas could add, between kisses, "I would never…"

"Fuck…" Dean pushed him away, and fixed his eyes on him, "Because I love you too," he whispered, with unshed tears in his eyes. 

Castiel smiled widely, and there were sparkles in his eyes. 

Dean swallowed slowly enraptured with Cas' perfect features, "And that smile of yours… drives me crazy." 

Castiel cupped the hunter's face with tenderness and kissed him sweetly.

The angel's hands ran through Dean's tough back. The hunter leaned his body against him, whimpering. He lost his plaid, and now Castiel was taking off his black t-shirt.

Oh… damn… he was longing for this for so many years…And now it was happening for real. But he wanted more, he wanted to feel Castiel's skin against his.

So he almost ripped that boring coat, and then he focused his hands on that tie. Castiel carved his hands on Dean's hips and pushed him against the wall, sliding his hot tongue inside of his mouth. Dean moaned loudly.

He could feel Castiel's hardness against his, so he desperately unbelt his pants. 

The tie was still on the angel's neck, and his white smooth shirt was opened, showing Dean his muscled pectorals and perfect abs. 

Oh shit, Castiel was a hot adonis, perfect and sexy, and he was there… wanting him as much as he wanted him.

Castiel's pants fell to the floor, and the angel went now for the hunter's neck, his hands working on Dean's pants now, it was a quick movement, and both of them were on his boxers.

The Angel pulled away just a little to contemplate Dean's messy crotch. 

Dean was in awe, Castiel seemed like a hungry beast when he directed his eyes back at him. Dean swallowed at the sight of the angel, his messy black hair, and that shirt… It was about time to take it off, so he did , biting his lower lip, and then licking it.

"You are beautiful, Dean," Castiel growled, pressing slowly his body against him, caressing his arms. Hot breath against his ear, "Can I take you?" he asked, rubbing his erected dick on Dean's.

Shit… the hunter was about to lose it. He pulled his head back, closed his eyes in ecstasy and nodded, moving his hips following Cas's rhythm, "Yes…" he answered, completely aroused.

Cas led him to the bed. His sexy gaze made Dean shiver. 

The hunter laid his back on the mattress, and Castiel was now on top of him. They exchanged mischievous smiles, and Castiel started kissing him again, slowly, then roughly. Their boxers were painful prisons, so Cas shoved them away. He gave Dean another lustful glare, and went down kissing, tracing a hot and wet path of electrical sensations.

Dean trembled in anticipation… Cas wouldn't… Cas…

The angel found Dean's beautiful length and licked it slowly, to taste it. Dean covered his lips with his hands to drown a shout.

Oh Fuck! Cas was about to suck his dick! He had never imagined…

He had to cut his train of thoughts because the angel was now with his whole cock inside his mouth, and it felt hot and wonderful and…

"Holy Fuck, Cas, gah!" Dean screamed, grabbing the angel's hairs with desperation, but Castiel didn't stop. He was swallowing it all, his tongue and mouth went up and down, so freakin' perfect, he couldn't handle it anymore. 

Dean's face was red. He didn't know what to do but to pull his head back and watch the angel suck his dick, shit. Now Cas was staring at him while doing it, oh fuck, he was so fucking gorgeous… That was the end of it… Dean felt the orgasm came surprisingly, stealing all the air from his lungs.

He came hard, and Castiel swallowed it. 

Dean watched him amazed. The angel cleaned the corner of his mouth with his finger, and kissed him roughly, oh right… he was hard like a rock.

Cas was kissing his neck, and Dean ran his hands on the angel's back. Castiel whimpered.

"Am I touching your wings?" He asked curious, but Castiel didn't answer, he just kissed him again, and damn... he knew how to do it so wonderfully and hotly. 

Dean's dick was rising again. Fuck. Cas was the only one with this effect on him.

"I'm gonna take you now, Dean," Castiel groaned, biting his earlobe, and.. oh yes, little Dean was ready again. 

"Yes, yes, Cas, please do it…" the hunter prayed to him.

"I won't hurt you, Dean," Castiel licked his collarbone, and then fixed his eager eyes on Dean, "I'll be gentle," and whispering hot breath, brushing his lips, he kissed him softly, and put his hand down, next to Dean's hole. He massaged it, using his grace. 

Dean moaned on Castiel's mouth. he didn't know what the angel was doing but it felt heavenly. His whole body was reaching an extreme heat and passion, and he was losing all his senses.

"Ah… Cas… what?" He stuttered, when Castiel released his lips for just a moment.

"I'm preparing you, shhh…" he requested, all bossy and hot.

Fuck. He wanted him inside right now.

When Dean was ready, Castiel penetrated him slowly, and Dean left out a growl. He couldn't even describe the sensations… it was the most wonderful sex he ever had.

Castiel groaned when he felt Dean's entrance around his hard dick, and he began to move. Soft thrusts first, then faster, and faster, and rough. He leaned his forehead on Dean's neck, while the hunter accompanied each whump with a moan.

Dean really was a mess. Yes, he was. And he was about to come again, he couldn't believe it.

He was the first, he came and with spasmodic pleasure. He carved his fingers on Castiel's back. The angel followed him, and both remained there, Dean hugging him tight, and Cas snuggling his nose on Dean's warm neck.

"You know we just consummated this marriage, right?" Said the hunter, still panting.

"I like to consummate, Dean." Smiled Cas, and Dean chuckled.

////////

Sam arrived the next day in the morning, but he didn't find his brother and Cas in the kitchen, as he used to. He stopped dead in his tracks and scanned the place from side to side, static.

"Guys?" he called, and there was no answer. He swiveled around and kept searching and frowning, then he decided to go upstairs.

He found his brother's room and he knocked softly at the door, "Dean?" He didn't get an answer, so he opened the door slowly and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. 

Dean hugged Cas, both naked, apparently, because he could see their bare torsos, and hairy legs sticking out of the sheets. Dean was sleeping, but Cas was watching Sam now, and with his usual blank expression, he said in a nonchalant, monotone voice…

"Hello Sam."

Sam flinched, surprised, and then almost shouted, "Cas!? What the…!?"

But the angel waved his hand, trying to shut him up, and pointing in silence at the door. Sam obeyed, and waited for him in his place.

Castiel placed Dean back in the bed, and released himself from his arms. The hunter rolled and embraced his pillow with a huge grin, and he murmured, asleep, "Mmmh… harder Cas…"

"Okay, this is not happening," Sam horrorized eyes rolled, and when he noticed Cas was about to stand up naked, he swinged around and said uncomfortably, "Okay, Cas, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Cas turned his frown to see him leaving.

////////

Sam was waiting for Castiel sitting in the breakfast bar when the angel arrived with his usual outfit on. Sam huffed a little chuckle, "Okay, how did this happen?" he wanted to know.

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, and then he spoke, "Well, we… confessed our love for each other… and then we copulated." He finished, calmly.

Sam pressed his eyes with his hands, maybe trying to erase that image from his head, "No… that… i don't… is not what…" then he huffed, "Forget it," he waved his hand and Cas cocked his head to the other side, then Sam stared at him curious, "Did you confess your love?" Sam smiled, "I mean… I suspected about Dean having feelings for you," he scratched his nape, then he chuckled again, "Sometimes I really enjoyed mocking him and watching him suffer because of that, but I didn't think you… I mean…"

The angel bowed his head thoughtful, then he smiled fondly, "Well… being this close to Dean… made me realize that all the special things I felt for him… it was love." 

Dean approached them, Cas was turning his back at him, "I realized I love him. Since I laid a hand on him in Hell."

Sam saw Dean coughing, and grinned and lowered his face. 

Cas swiveled around to watch the older hunter standing there, blushing.

"Is… is that a problem to you, Sam?" asked Dean, "You wanted realism, so…" he laughed, awkwardly and kind of ashamed.

Sam grinned widely, and then just hugged his brother with sincere joy, "Of course not, Dean," Dean hugged him back and smiled relieved, then they pulled apart and the younger added, "It’s just that it caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Bitch," Said Dean, happily.

Sam huffed a little chuckle, "Jerk," then he directed his eyes to the angel, "I'm really happy for you two," then he sighed heavily and walked away just a few steps, adding, concerned, "I wish we have more time to celebrate, but…"

"Duty calls," said Dean. 

Sam nodded, pursing his lips, "Of course" 

The older hunter clapped his hands, "But first…" Dean turned his head to stare at his angel with puppy eyes, "I'm hungry, Cas…" he pleaded.

The angel straightened in his place, and obeyed, "Oh! Sure. Breakfast is important to you." And walked to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you did puppy eyes to make him cook for you…" murmured Sam, shaking his head, amused.

Dean grinned, "I know," he said proudly.

/////////////

They arrived at the house they won as a prize in the contest. It was a beautiful suburban house, so perfect…If only they weren't there for business.

"Wow, this is gorgeous," admired Dean with eyes wide open. He left their bags in the hall, and he couldn't believe how beautiful the place was.

"Yes. Okay… Bobby will be here in any second," announced Sam when Castiel entered too, "we rented the apartment in front of you," the younger Winchester pointed behind him, "You just… enjoy. This thing usually attacks the second to third day the couple arrives, so…" finished Sam, and Dean grinned.

"Awesome, we will be here waiting for that bastard," winked Dean and his brother nodded.

/////////////

"I can't believe this," Bobby had stopped preparing the guns and glared at Sam in awe. "So, those two…" 

Sam was cleaning his shotgun, and huffing a little laugh, he said, without taking his eyes off from his gun, "Yep, that's right."

The old hunter flicked his eyes to the winners house in front of them, and chuckled, "Wow… I didn't think about Cas, but Dean..." he huffed, and averted his eyes from the house to his work, he started to clean again, "he was too obvious about it." He added. 

Sam stood up carrying two shotguns to the balcony, Bobby followed him with two more weapons.

"I know," smiled Sam, he put the guns on the ground and then he flinched, at the sight of a very well known chaperone staring at him in amazement in the balcony next to them, "What are you doing here?!" The hunter almost yelled, with round eyes.

"That's my line!" Shouted the Latina woman, then she noticed Bobby coming out.

"Hey, what's going on?" wanted to know the old hunter.

"Bobby," Sam waved his hand towards María, and then crossed his arms on his chest, "She is María En… en…"

The woman rolled her eyes and huffed. 

Bobby frowned, she extended her hand to Singer, "María Encarnación, a pleasure."

The older hunter blinked, then took her hand and shook it "Mary, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Sam pursed his lips and looked up, "She doesn't like…"

"I prefer María, Thank You," the woman faked a smile, then cleared her throat, "I'm a hunter," she tilted slightly to spy their guns, "Salt and silver bullets," she observed, then crossing her arms, added, "I see you are hunters too."

Sam scowled, "You put your friends at risk participating in this?"

María exhaled heavily, "Julio is my cousin," she confessed, and her face became serious. Sam straightened in his place and Bobby side eyed him, "His adoptive parents died five years ago on this contest, they were the winners, so… Julio and his husband were willing to do anything, even risking their lives, to trap this…Thing." 

"I'm sorry," said Sam. She dropped her eyes to the ground and sighed.

"Yes, me too, because your brother and his husband won, so…" María lamented.

"Well, my brother’s a hunter too, so is Cas…" explained Sam.

"Actually, Castiel is an angel." Added Bobby.

María Encarnación scoffed a mischievous smile, "Yeah, he is." She said, blushing slightly. 

Sam huffed a little chuckle, "No he… he really is an angel. We mean the lore."

The woman frowned, confused.

//////////

Dean hung his phone and turned around to find his angel standing in front of him, just waiting. The hunter waved the phone and informed, "Sam says we should act normal, whatever that is… they're ready."

"Well… dinner is ready," announced the angel, with a sexy half smile. 

Dean giggled like a college girl.

Castiel walked towards the table, and Dean reached him happy. Then he saw red, juicy, very good looking meat with vegetables, "Whoa… what did you use to season that…" but he didn't end the phrase. Castiel shut him up with a sudden kiss, the hunter moaned.

"You'll see. Sit." Ordered Cas.

"Oh…" Dean swallowed, enraptured, then he showed his gummy smile, and said goofily, "Yes sir!" And sat obediently.

//////////////

"And… do you have any idea of what it is?" questioned María, who was now in the same balcony with them.

"No," answered Bobby, "We only know it’s a monster that kills gay couples every five years."

"You are not pretending to come with us, aren't you?" Warned the younger Winchester, eyes narrowed.

She turned her head sharply to face him, "Of course I'll go!" She exclaimed, "I have to kill that monster to avenge my uncles’s deaths! I promised it to Julio." She ended, very flustered.

Sam swinged his head to see Bobby, but the old hunter just shrugged. The young Winchester pursed his lips and staring at María, he said firmly, "Okay, but you will do what we’ll tell you to do."

María showed him a very offended glance, "Hey, I've hunted vampires and chupacabras all by myself."

"Great, Congratulations... But I don't think this is the same." Sam smirked and she buffed.

"Hey, people," called Bobby watching Dean and Cas' house, "the lights are flickering."

/////////

Dean had just finished his dish. He directed his eyes to the angel who was observing him with a wide smile. "I'm full," the hunter grinned and took Castiel's hand, when the lights began to flick. Cas and Dean jumped from their seats, alert, when the lights went off.

"Cas!"

"Dean!"

/////////////

Bobby, Sam and María knocked down the door and ran inside the house. Yelling Dean and Cas's names. There was no trace of them.

"They're not here," concluded Bobby, with worry in his eyes.

Sam saw something on the floor next to the couch, he approached it.

María and Bobby followed him.

The young Winchester kneeled and grabbed the shiny object. It was a swan feather. He stood up and wheeled around to watch his partners. "We need to find them." He said, showing them the feather.


	13. And in the end... Nothing else matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monster made his appearance! Our boys need to be ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I really would love to read your comments.   
> Thanks for reading this story, hugs and kisses!  
> You can follow me on Tumblr, 8'm verobatto-angelxhunter.

Dean woke up. He was tied to a tree. Crucified. He raised his head, every muscle hurt. His eyes were blurry, but the hunter could distinguish Castiel tied unconscious exactly like him in another tree in front of him. They were in a forest by a crystalline lake full of beautiful swans.

"Oh! You woke up!" Dean heard a sudden voice, and saw a figure of a man dressed with a gray tunic fitted at the waist. He had blond hair with curls that fell on his shoulders. The strange man was giving him a smirk on his thin lips.

"Who are you?" Asked the hunter.

The man walked slowly, placing himself between Cas and Dean. Still smiling, he answered, "I'm Angus*."

Dean blinked confused, "The cow?"

"What?" the man scowled angrily, "Of course not!" He yelled.

"It’s an Irish god," Castiel talked, and the deity turned his body to see him. 

Dean exhaled relieved watching his angel waking up safely , "The Irish God of Love," he finished.

"Thank you!" Smiled the god, pointing at Cas.

"Why do you entertain yourself killing gay couples?" Shoot Dean, and Angus swung now his head to watch the hunter with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Oh, Well…" the god scoffed, "When you are a forgotten God who doesn't receive sacrifices anymore, you just need to offer yourself the sacrifices," he laughed.

Dean grimaced a disgusting face and Castiel frowned. 

"Yeah, anyway, imagine my surprise when I saw you were a hunter!" Angus exclaimed, raising his eyebrows and clapping his hands, "And then I saw you," he waved his hand towards Cas, "Some kind of… weird bug with wings…"

"I'm an angel." Castiel cut him off, with a very furious expression in his face. Dean gulped at the sight of it. Damn! his husband was hot!

Friggin' horny brain! This is not the time for this!

Angus swiveled his body to Cas, very interested, "Sure you are, honey," the god said mischievously, blowing him a kiss. Cas frown went worse. He rolled his eyes.

Dean was furious.

"Yeah yeah, okay," the hunter stopped the flirtation right there, "you come up here." He warned the god.

Angus smirked staring at the angry hunter, "No, too soon…" he murmured, approaching Dean, "I'm sure the two of you faked the fact that you are in love, just to hunt me," Dean pursed his lips and raised his chin, "Well I have bad news for you," Angus pouted mocking them, and then his eyes turned white, "You'll be my dinner anyway."

////////////

"This is a swan feather," observed María. 

Bobby moved in his seat. Sam was driving Baby, "How do you know?" He asked. 

María Encarnación gave him back the feather and explained, "My mother was an expert in birds. She was an ornithologist."

Sam watched her in the rearviewmirror, "Okay, if you’re sure about this…"

"I'm sure." She asserted. Sam nodded, then he side eyed Bobby.

"Take my laptop, search for Supernatural creatures related to swans." He requested. 

Bobby opened the computer and searched. It took him just a couple of minutes. 

"Okay… here," he said, turning around the monitor to show them, "What about this one, Angus?"

"The cow?" Asked the Latina woman, scowling.

Bobby blinked, "No, no the cow, girl, The Irish God." He buffed, and added, ”there's a legend that says he fell in love with a princess he couldn't find…"

"Yes," continued Sam, "He asked for help from everyone, but no one wanted to help him."

"When he finally found her…" Bobby sighed, "he asked her hand in marriage to the king, her father."

"Yeah," Sam huffed a little chuckle, "But the king didn't allow that union, because the princess was cursed." Sam gave a quick glance to María by the rearviewmirror, she was listening with attention.

"Exactly, she spent one year as a human and one year as a swan." Bobby gestured with his hand.

"The story says he ran away with her, and they lived in a lake, like… a happily ever after ending…" Sam added.

Bobby pressed his lips doubting, "Yeah, I don't think that was the real ending… if he's kidnapping gay couples and murdering them."

Sam huffed a sigh, "Right."

Both hunters heard a sobbing in the back seat and turned their heads slightly to watch María, crying in silence.

"Are you okay, girl?" asked Bobby. 

She drowned a couple of sobs, and then answered, with a handkerchief wiping one of her tears, "No, I'm not…" she pressed her lips with her handkerchief, "Madre Santísima*, Why is love so cruel?" She cried loudly.

Bobby side eyed Sam with round eyes, and Sam just whispered "I don't know…" as if he was guilty of that girl's behavior.

///////

Cas was trying to release himself from that tree, but it was in vain. Angus laughed looking at him.

"Oh no, you shouldn't even try… those branches," the god pointed up, and Cas followed his finger with his blues, "Those branches are blocking the powers I sensed on you." Angus finished. 

Castiel looked at him, really mad. The god cocked an eyebrow with aroused curiosity.

"Mmh…" he said, "You are hot."

"Hey!" Dean cut him off, he was so done with that freak trying to flirt with Cas, "If you know we were lying, why do you keep us here?"

"Well… I must be fed each five years," the monster calculated, he raised one finger as if he was counting, with his eyes lost in the sky," I feed with love…" he continued, "blah, blah, blah… but you," he finished pointing now at Dean, smirking, "You are full of pheromones…" he approached the hunter slowly, "Why are you so in love?"

Dean swallowed, and directed his eyes to Castiel, he was staring back at him, worried.

"Yeah, well…" the hunter's eyes flicked to Angus, "She's not here." He answered defiantly.

"Oh, no…" Angus straightened in his place, "But I can make you believe she is." He snapped his fingers and Dean's head fell dead on his chest.

"Dean!" Shouted Castiel desperately. The god turned around to see him.

"Easy, handsome, your turn will come too." He smirked.

///////////

"Are they still in the same location?" Asked Bobby.

"Yes, the god I have Cas is pointing at the same place, and we are arriving now…" said Sam, parking the car outside a dark forest, in a dirt road.

They walked into the dense grove. Bobby had given Sam and María handmade stakes with willow wood, the only way to kill an Irish god.

"We are close," announced Sam.

"Are you ready?" Asked the old hunter. Sam nodded.

"I was born ready," smirked María. Sam side eyed her, frowning.

"Let's go," ordered Bobby.

////////

Dean was standing in a white room. There were white and shiny curtains and soft music was sounding somewhere. He was wearing a tuxedo. He scowled, confused.

"Dean? Dean!" A voice called him, he wheeled sharply around to find Lisa with a lavender colored dress in front of him.

"Lisa?" asked Dean, bewildered.

"Hey babe," she said smiling, and he surrounded his neck with her arms. She pressed a kiss on his lips. Dean watched the place again, searching for something he couldn't remember.

"Where are we?"

"It’s the place I picked up for the two of us. It’s our Anniversary honey!" She answered, still smiling, still with her arms on his neck.

"Oh… right…" Dean faked a grin and she noticed it, pulling away, kind of offended.

"Did you forget it?" 

"No, no," Dean rushed to answer, "I didn't, I…" he was about to say something, but a song started to play, a very well known song…

And the storm that I thought would blow over

Clouds the light of the love that I found, found

Light of the love that I found

Light of the love that I found

Oh, that I found

"But… I recall this date… only differently…" whispered Dean, puzzled, that song… that song…

Then he remembered.

"No… no…" The hunter murmured, then he swinged around to see Lisa. He frowned, confused.

"What's wrong, babe?" she questioned, but Dean walked away, his eyes went from side to side.

"It didn't happen here…" he muttered. And the place changed.

He was in that barn… when he met Castiel for the first time. He opened his eyes widely, while his heart was pounding fast in his chest.

"Cas…" he whispered.

"Cas? Who's Cas?" Asked Lisa, and Dean grinned fondly at the same time the barn began to shake.

//////

Cas spotted Sam, waving his hand at him hidden in the vegetation. 

Castiel flicked his eyes from him to Angus, "What will you do to me?" he asked, with fire in his gaze.

Angus was examining Dean, but when he heard the angel, he turned around and focused on Cas.

"With you?" the god scoffed, "I'm not gonna eat you, you are…" he raised his glare thoughtful, "special… powerful… eternal," Angus named.

"I already told you, I'm an angel." Castiel had lost his patience hours ago.

"Well, yeah," the Irish god sighed, "I have bad experience in falling in love with… feathered creatures…" Angus moved in his place with gracefully femenine manners, "And I'm feeling you won't be the exception…" he finished. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes with anger. 

The god wheeled around on his heels to watch Dean again with sincere curiosity, "What worries me is… why is he resisting the dream I gave him?"

María Encarnación released Castiel, using Angus interest on the older brother.

Cas nodded at her and approached Angus by the back, "Maybe, because it’s not the right dream," the angel murmured. Angus turned around sharply.

"What?" He said, but Castiel punched him in the face, and the god flew through the air and hit a log.

Bobby and Sam jumped between the god and the angel but Angus shoved them away with just a wave of his hand.

/////////

Dean swiveled on his heels. The barn was shaking, and it seemed like it was a storm outside because he was hearing thunder, the lights began to flick, and there were sparkles all over.

"Dean…" Lisa called him.

The hunter directed his eyes to her, and frowned, "You… you shouldn't be here, I… I already…'' Then he saw the door opening sharply, and a bright light coming from it. Dean smiled widely.

"But I'm the one you love," yelled Lisa, because the storm was louder now.

Dean was walking slowly but firmly towards that light, "No, I'm sorry Lisa, but I don't love you," he said, "I love Cas." The hunter finished, and his face lit up with joy.

Lisa vanished, and Dean ran to the light, "Cas!? Cas!!" he yelled.

////////////

Castiel released Dean, and the unconscious hunter fell over his arms.

"Not so fast! You winged bug!" Exclaimed Angus, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against a log, strangling him.

Dean woke up and saw it, so he threw himself against the god, "Cas!!" He shouted, but Angus shoved him to a side.

"I don't know how you woke up!" The god yelled. Bobby and Sam stood up trembling. Dean was still on the floor. 

"I had a dream with your lover for you, it’s better to live in a dream than risking yourself and fighting for your love, I know!" He shouted, his eyes with unshed tears, "Because I did!" Angus was facing Cas again, "I did it and she rejected me… she took her own life, because she couldn't bear living with that curse…" his eyes faded, and a tear ran through his cheek, "And you! You could have it all in that dream! Then why…?!"

Suddenly, María Encarnación stabbed him through the heart by the back with the willow stake.

Angus swinged his face slowly to see her, "And you…? Where did you come from?" He asked, but then he turned into ashes.

"This was for my uncles, you freaking monster," she murmured, panting.

"María…" Sam approached to the ashes amazed, then eyed her and chuckled, "You did it."

She stared at him with a mischievous smile, "Don't fall in love with me, Sam, the hunter life can't allow those pleasures…" she winked.

Sam pursed his lips distressfully, "I didn't… wasn't going to…" he stuttered, but the woman cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't insist," she walked away with dramatic air surrounding her, "It’s better this way. Let's come back to our normal lives and forget about each other."

Sam frowned, confused and huffed a sigh. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's attractive, but she’s crazy." The older hunter observed. Sam was frowning at him.

"But I don't…" he started to say, but Bobby was walking away.

Cas approached Dean and crossed gazes with him, "Are you alright?"

Dean nodded exhausted, "Yes…"

The angel smiled, "Let's come back then."

//////////

"Do we have to drive all the way back to…?" Bobby was about to throw all his exhaustion at that question when they arrived at Baby in a blink. 

Cas teleported them and the car to Bobby's place, "Wow, well," laughed Singer, scratching the hair under his cap, "That's the best part of having an angel as son in law," he finished, patting Castiel's shoulder. Dean blushed uncomfortably.

"Well… I'll go to sleep now, I'm too old for these things," announced Bobby, "You have mattresses and a couch over there, if you wanna stay." And he left.

María Encarnación sighed, "I have to come back and tell the good news to my cousin." she said.

Sam smiled at her, "Thanks for everything, María."

"Well…" the woman chucked shyly, "You don't do it so bad…" their eyes met, and Sam grin went widely, María turned her face serious, and grabbing Sam by the neck, standing on her tiptoes with effort, she pressed a clumsy and rushed kiss on the hunter's lips. Then she gave two steps back, blushing, "You and me can't never be, Sam!" She exclaimed, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. 

Sam frowned, "Ahm…" 

Dean and Cas tilted their puzzled heads at the same time.

María was now turning her back to Sam for just a few seconds, then she wheeled on her heels and walked back in front of him, "Give me your number," she asked, avoiding Sam's gaze and lending him her phone. 

The hunter blinked in bewilderment, but even so, he added his number to her phone. María took it back and called the number, the phone ringed on Sam's pocket, he picked up, and she hung hers.

"That's my number," she said, we are connected now," she coughed awkwardly and bowed her head, "which doesn't mean we have connected, the hunter life…"

"Can't allow those pleasures," Sam finished her quote with a fond smile. 

She looked at him, then the younger Winchester pressed a tender kiss on her cheek, the woman caressed the kissed place and tried to hide her giggles, "Good María."

The latina woman cleared her throat and flustered, "Good-goodbye. I'll call you…" she said walking towards the door, then she swinged her body to Sam again, "Just to check on you and… your hunts… and maybe… we could hunt together sometime…" she stuttered.

Sam grinned, "Of course, I would like that."

"Yes, sure… you would like that, it's great you'd like that… okay, bye!" She giggled and closed the door behind her.

"She's cute, but she's crazy," observed Dean. 

Sam side eyed him and huffed a half smile, "I will take a shower," he said and left.

Cas put his hand on Dean's left shoulder and they appeared at their new house in Salt Lake City.

Dean turned around to watch the angel with a surprised gaze. Cas shrugged.

"Technically, we won this house, so is ours." He excused himself.

"Technically," Dean exhaled, relaxedly, traveling his eyes around the place, then he fixed his greens in those gorgeous blues, "It belongs to Dean and Castiel Winchester." He added, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Because… we are married," affirmed Cas, with a suggestive and sexy tone in his voice.

"Yes," Dean dropped his eyes to the floor, giggling, "Technically yes," then their eyes met again.

"I thought it would be better for us to be here…" said the angel.

"There's no other place I want to be than here, with you." 

Castiel showed him his beautiful half smile. 

Dean bit his lower lip at the sight of that, "Although if my father-in-law is God himself and I have a thousands of dickheads brothers-in-law who hate me…" 

Castiel seemed worried, he cocked his head to the side. 

Dean chuckled and cupped his head. He whispered, locking his eyes with the angel's "It happens in the best families," the hunter smiled and kissed him sweetly. Cas closed his eyes, and took him by the hips.

"I like to kiss you… a lot." Warned Dean, still cupping the angel's face.

"I have so many kisses that are specially designed for you, Dean." Castiel's voice sounded like a warning too... a sexy one.

Dean gulped, "Wow," he said aroused, "I want to test them all," and they kissed again.

The End 


End file.
